Juego perverso
by Princess-Saiyan
Summary: Los guerreros Z han desaparecido de la tierra tras la llegada de los androides, Bulma sobrevivió pero no posee la fuerza para derrotarlos, sin embargo, el destino pondrá en sus manos la oportunidad de acabar con la amenaza. Es así que junto al androide N 17 se verá envuelta en un juego que podría terminar con la destrucción inminente de uno de los dos.
1. Encuentro

Un nuevo día de destrucción se erigía en la Tierra, montones de humo y fuego cubrían los restos de las ciudades, llevaban días atacando pero su sed de sangre parecía no desaparecer, ni siquiera los cadáveres ni la destrucción a su alrededor lograban calmar la ansiedad por matar todo a su paso.

\- Ya basta Nº17 -dijo la rubia al ver que su contraparte seguía lanzando esferas de poder a las ruinas de la ciudad- Aquí no queda nadie, busquemos otro lugar.

\- Aún no hemos atacado la capital del Oeste -respondió el joven de ojos azules- Podríamos ir y divertirnos un rato.

\- Esta bien -aceptó su hermana- Pero destruiremos la ciudad después de que visite las mejores boutiques...

\- No otra vez -bufó Nº17 interrumpiéndola fastidiado de pensar en retrasar su diversión.

\- Entonces no iremos -terció ella- Busquemos algún sitio menos urbanizado que atacar.

El mohín de la androide le resultó cómico, así que decidió complacerla, después de prometerle que no destruiría nada hasta que ella consiguiera las mejores ropas salieron rumbo a la capital del Oeste.

\- Comienza el ataque cuando termines -exclamó el androide descendiendo mientras todos a su alrededor corrían despavoridos al verlo.

\- ¿No vas a acompañarme? -preguntó Nº18 haciendo un gesto de molestia.

\- Visitar tiendas es aburrido -señaló aquel con fastidio- Solo puedo cumplir mi parte del trato si me mantengo alejado.

La rubia lo meditó por unos segundos y concluyó que su hermano tenía razón, Nº17 apenas si soportaba su manía por la ropa, si lo forzaba a acompañarla seguro terminaría destrozando alguna boutique por aburrimiento y ella no toleraba perder la oportunidad de encontrar hermosas prendas.

\- Lanzaré un gran ataque cuando consiga ropas nuevas -dijo ella alejándose en el aire.

Divertido por el terror que causaba su presencia, Nº17 se paseo por la ciudad, "Huyan, les daré una ventaja" decía tan fuerte como le era posible a los aterrados ciudadanos, que deseosos de preservar su vida provocaban caos a su paso llenando las calles de gritos y provocando choques de aeronaves en su desesperación por huir, mientras sobrevolaba el cielo observando el desastre que había provocado, el androide percibió una gran construcción que sobresalía, el logotipo de la misma le llamó la atención así que descendió.

\- Así que esta es la famosa Corporación Cápsula -murmuró para sí recordando las miles de veces que observó en las revistas del Dr Gero, las menciones que hacían de ella.

A unos metros, temblando de miedo, una mujer de cabello celeste se esforzaba por salir de la Corporación junto a su familia sin ser vista por el androide, que parecía distraído contemplando su casa como si se tratara de un simple turista, al escuchar la conmoción provocada por los androides, Bulma y el Dr Briefs habían empacado lo más necesario lo más rápido que pudieron, pero no había sido suficiente, y ahora su tardanza les estaba costando caro, uno de los asesinos a los que tanto temían se paseaba tranquilamente por su jardín. Con un gesto la joven le indicó a sus padres que salieran, el Dr llevaba preparada en su mano derecha la cápsula que contenía la nave que los llevaría lejos de la masacre que se aproximaba, y en la izquierda un pequeño detonador que se activaría en el momento preciso para servir de distracción y darles tiempo de escapar.

Cuidando de no ser vistos la familia se escabulló hacia el lado opuesto del que se encontraba el androide, Bulma les indicó con la mirada a sus padres que debían ser rápidos al subir a la aeronave, el Dr Briefs estaba listo para oprimir el detonador cuando su nieto rompió en sollozos, el inesperado llanto causo conmoción, al instante sintieron la mirada del androide fija en ellos, el Dr se colocó frente a su familia para protegerla, mientras él asesino se acercaba.

\- Creyeron que podrían escapar sin ser vistos -dijo aquel con una sonrisa maligna- Les demostraré que están equivocados -señaló alzando la mano hacia ellos, después de todo a Nº18 no le importaría que castigara el atrevimiento de esos humanos.

Los tres adultos sintieron helarse la sangre, el fin estaba próximo, el pequeño que Bulma apretaba contra su pecho lloraba como expresando el temor general. Pero no fueron los sollozos, sino el curioso sombrero del bebé lo que llamó la atención del androide, haciendo que ignorara la absurda valentía que mostraba el anciano para reírse por lo bajo del gatuno sombrero. Acercó su mano para tocarlo cuando una voz lo detuvo, fue entonces que reparó en la madre del niño... una nueva sonrisa cubrió su rostro al contemplar la mujer que tenía frente a sí, se centró sobre todo en sus ojos celestes que expresaban odio y temor entremezclados, dándole a la peliazul un aspecto de fragilidad y fiereza a la vez.

\- Que tenemos aquí -exclamó mientras tomaba el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos para observarla mejor.

Bulma le dirigió una mirada de repulsión, cubrió al pequeño en sus brazos mientras sentía la mano del androide acariciar su mejilla, Nº17 apreció los rasgos finos y delicados que poseía la peliazul, el cabello largo y suave que desprendía un leve olor a flores, las formas de sus senos y cadera que la ropa dibujaba y que estaba seguro serían más apetecibles sin la misma, una nueva idea de diversión cruzó por su mente al instante en que sensaciones que creía olvidadas volvían a recorrer su hasta entonces frío interior... dominado por su instinto, arrebató el pequeño que no cesaba de llorar a la mujer y lo sostuvo de la camisa, dejándolo colgar boca abajo.

\- ¡Suéltalo! -grito el anciano.

\- Podría matarlo ahora mismo -afirmó Nº17 con una mirada fría.

\- Por favor, no lo lastimes -rogó la madre del pequeño.

\- Su llanto es fastidioso -dijo el androide haciendo un gesto de molestia- Tal vez debería callarlo de una buena vez.

\- ¡No! -gritó la mujer de cabello celeste tratando de quitarle al bebe sin éxito.

El inútil intento de la peliazul no hizo más que provocarle gracia, mientras ella trataba de recuperar a su hijo, sus cuerpos se rozaron accidentalmente, Nº17 sonrió, ansioso de poner su nueva idea en marcha.

\- Esta bien... como dije antes, esto es un juego y todos tienen la oportunidad de intentar escapar -señaló haciendo alusión a la ventaja que había ofrecido a los humanos.

\- ¿Entonces podemos marcharnos? -preguntó inocentemente Bunny Briefs.

\- Ustedes pueden irse -dijo al tiempo que entregaba el bebé a la mujer rubia- Tú no -señaló dirigiéndose a Bulma.

\- ¡No nos iremos sin nuestra hija! -exclamó el anciano.

\- Entonces todos van a morir -amenazó el androide preparando una bola de energía en su mano.

Resultaba inútil discutir, o negociar. La joven se volvió a mirar a sus padres con ojos suplicantes, pidiéndoles que cumplieran aquel acuerdo al que habían llegado cuando comenzó ese infierno... ante cualquier peligro la vida de Trunks estaba antes que todo, él era su única esperanza, ellos comprendieron que no había salida, así que cuando la joven los tomó de las manos y besó a su hijo, subieron a la aeronave y se alejaron a toda prisa.

\- ¿Por qué no me muestras la Corporación? -sugirió Nº17 con malicia una vez que se encontró a solas con Bulma- Tengo tiempo libre antes de destruir la ciudad, y quiero emplearlo bien.

La peliazul sintió un escalofrío, adivinando las intenciones del androide, por un momento quiso hacer algo que lo provocara a matarla ahí mismo antes de que sucediera lo que se temía, pero supo que de hacerlo, él seguiría a sus padres y a su hijo y los eliminaría para vengarse, lo único a su favor era el elemento del tiempo, si lo entretenía lo suficiente había la posibilidad de que su familia estuviera a salvo, sabiéndose atada de manos la mujer camino hacia la entrada mientras el de cabello negro la seguía. Una vez dentro el androide le explico las reglas del juego, ella sería su guía, su deber era mostrarle la famosa Corporación Cápsula.

\- Esta es la sala -musito mordazmente Bulma tras escucharlo- Aquí...

\- Quiero ver otra habitación -respondió él sin inmutarse ante el tono de voz de la peliazul, encantado en el fondo con el carácter fuerte de su presa, pues eso le aseguraba que su juego sería más divertido.

Furiosa de saberse en sus manos, Bulma condujo al androide por toda la planta baja, apenas entraban a una habitación, él decía con voz cada vez más sugerente que quería ver otra, el estúpido juego siguió hasta que llegaron a las recámaras.

\- Este es el cuarto de mi hijo -dijo ella sintiendo un nudo en la garganta mientras abría la puerta y contemplaba la cuna hasta donde pocas horas antes había visto dormir a Trunks.

\- No creo que vuelva a ocuparlo -espetó Nº17 para hacerla rabiar- Sabes, estoy comenzando a aburrirme... Muéstrame algo interesante o saldré a buscarlo...

Los labios del androide que se encontraba tras de ella rozaron su oído al hacer la amenaza, Bulma sintió la respiración de aquel maldito en su cuello, no había más escapatoria. Caminó unos metros hasta llegar a otra puerta.

\- Mi habitación –exclamó Bulma con tono de derrota.

\- El decorado es exquisito, tienes buen gusto -exclamo él pegando su pecho contra la espalda de la mujer- Como yo -añadió comenzando a pasar su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja de Bulma, pasados unos segundos el androide deslizó su mano lentamente por la cadera de la mujer bajando hasta detenerse en su entrepierna, acariciando por encima de la tela la intimidad de la peliazul.

Bulma cerró los ojos llena de impotencia al sentir aquellos dedos desvergonzados hurgando con deleite perverso aquel sitio, de nada sirvió que opusiera resistencia, Nº17 la condujo hasta quedar frente a la cama, "Desnúdate" ordenó el asesino mirándola con lujuria.

\- ¡Vete al carajo! -grito ella furiosa.

\- ¡He dicho que te desnudes! -exclamo Nº17 sosteniéndola con fuerza por el brazo y arrojándola a la cama- ¡Hazlo! -ordenó sin quitar esa mirada asesina de su rostro.

Ella se negó nuevamente a obedecerlo, no se iba a humillar de esa forma, el androide perdió la paciencia entonces, no estaba acostumbrado a esperar por su diversión y esta vez no sería diferente, usando su fuerza se colocó sobre la peliazul, ella forcejeaba pero no tenía el poder suficiente para defenderse, con un movimiento rápido Nº17 le arrancó el pantalón, dejo que sus manos acariciaran los suaves muslos de la mujer solo unos segundos para después romper la blusa y el sostén de la peliazul, ella trato inútilmente de cubrir sus pechos pero él la sostuvo de las muñecas retirando sus brazos y comenzó a lamerlos con fuerza...

\- Delicioso -exclamó relamiéndose los labios para retirarse el líquido blanco que los cubría- Espero que tu hijo no se ponga celoso -se mofó mientras seguía succionando los pezones de la mujer.

\- Ya basta -rogó ella al sentir los dedos del androide hurgar bajo su ropa interior.

\- Tu humedad te delata -señaló mostrándole sus dedos índice y medio cubiertos por sus fluidos- No te resistas, así lo disfrutaras más.

Bulma trató de impedir que el androide le quitará la ropa interior sin éxito, Nº17 estaba sumamente excitado, en momentos como ese se alegraba de que el Dr Gero hubiera dejado su cuerpo humano intacto, porque así podría disfrutar de momentos como ese.

\- Mátame -pidió al asesino al verlo alejarse un poco de ella.

El androide contempló a la mujer indefensa frente a sí, su rostro bañado por las lágrimas contrastaba con su mirada desafiante, le estaba pidiendo algo que de todos modos sucedería, pero aun así no sentía deseos de matarla todavía, sino de fornicarla, era solo una humana, pero desde que sus ojos se posaron en ella despertó aquellos instintos que había creído muertos, encendía su lujuria al grado de que con tan solo ver la sensual figura de la mujer, su cuerpo reaccionaba. De pronto, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquella habitación, el androide estaba inmóvil ante Bulma, sus ojos azules la recorrían de arriba abajo, disfrutando del esplendor que le otorgaba la mujer, tenía un hermoso rostro, su piel era suave como la seda, era dueña de unos pechos perfectos y erguidos, de un vientre liso y sin huella de la maternidad, de una cadera torneada y piernas largas y bien formadas, toda ella era una tentación a sus sentidos, en esos momentos la frialdad que caracterizaba a Nº17 no existía más, sin dejar de mirarla se quitó toda la ropa que lo cubría, "Voy a poseerla y después adiós", se dijo seguro de que al terminar no tendría reparos en matarla.

Estaba ansioso por disfrutar completamente de la mujer antes de hacerla trizas, y decidió que se tomaría su tiempo para ello, sin dejar de mirarla se acercó, Bulma apartó su vista cuando se posó desnudo frente a ella, "Vamos a jugar" ronroneo él levantándola de la cama para sentir el contacto de su piel contra la suya, Bulma lo abofeteó cuando este intento besarla, lógicamente no le causó daño pero si encendió su furia.

\- Me gustan las mujeres con carácter, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo -amenazó él.

\- ¡Te detesto! -soltó ella con voz retadora volviendo a abofetearlo.

Nº17 quiso golpearla por atreverse a hablarle así, sería tan fácil para él deshacerse de la mujer, pero el maldito deseo que sentía era más fuerte que su instinto asesino, así que reprimió el impulso, se sentía atraído por la sensualidad de la mujer pero también por su carácter, era una fiera, una que él deseaba domar y ver sumisa ante él, vacía de ese orgullo que le salía por cada poro de la piel. Una idea cruzo entonces por su mente, su naturaleza lúdica salió a flote, la obligaría a disfrutar su encuentro, la tendría rendida ante él de placer, doblegarla era todo un reto que disfrutaría sin lugar a dudas.

\- Estúpida mujer... ¿Eso quieres que te mate?... -pregunto mirándola fijamente con sus fríos zafiros, ella asintió- Entonces lo haré... pero primero buscaré a tu familia -declaró mientras la soltaba y la arrojaba a la cama- No deben estar muy lejos, estoy seguro que no tardaría ni una hora en encontrarlos, no me mires así... te daré el gusto de verlos una vez más, antes de que mueran ante tus ojos.

Bulma sintió su sangre helarse al escucharlo, él sonrió para sí mismo al ver el efecto de sus palabras en la mujer, se había incorporado rápidamente y su expresión se había tornado desesperada, incluso podía ver un destello de ruego en sus ojos celestes.

\- Tendrás que despedirte rápido -añadió con voz maligna.

\- ¿Porque no solo acabas conmigo? -preguntó ella mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, solo de imaginar que la amenaza del androide se cumpliera y tuviera que ser testigo de la muerte de sus seres queridos una vez más.

\- No sería divertido de ese modo -concluyó Nº17- La culpa de que mueran será tuya solamente. Si te hubieras portado bien conmigo, me habría olvidado del asunto, pero arruinaste el juego y ahora tengo que buscar otra manera de pasar el tiempo.

\- ¿Qué ganarías con asesinarlos? -inquirió ella aturdida por el dolor que sentía en el alma.

\- Esa no es la pregunta correcta -señaló el androide acercándose nuevamente a la peliazul- Más bien, deberías preguntarme ¿Cómo puedes evitar que eso pase? -añadió pasándose la lengua sutilmente por los labios.

Bulma bajo la vista, sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta por eso no la había formulado, él quería poseerla y que estuviera a su merced. Nº17 la observó un segundo y después con una sonrisa dijo "Tú decides si viven o mueren", "Todo depende de ti" exclamó recostándose sobre ella haciéndole sentir su erección, el androide cerró los ojos al percibir el aroma del cuerpo de la mujer, al no recibir ninguna protesta dejo que sus manos se posaran en las caderas de la peliazul pegando su pelvis contra la de ella, enfebrecido comenzó a besar el lóbulo de su oreja tras apartar el cabello celeste que la cubría.

"Resiste" se dijo la mujer cuando las manos del pelinegro apretaron sus pechos y comenzó a buscar sus labios, la lengua del androide invadió su boca mientras la peliazul se esforzaba en soportar las rudas caricias que él le daba, un poco fastidiado al no verla cooperar Nº17 se separó de ella dispuesto a terminar el juego, pero al contemplarla volvió a olvidar su idea de matarla, la mujer era una obra de arte, y como tal debía apreciarse en todo su esplendor, sin dejar de mirarla se recostó nuevamente a su lado, acaricio el cabello celeste y disfruto la sensación que le brindaba su suavidad, paso un dedo por la frente de Bulma y recorrió el contorno de su nariz, después sus labios y el mentón.

Podía sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de la mujer mientras lo hacía, el deseo de verla retorcerse de placer bajo él lo obsesionaba, comenzó por besar su cuello descendiendo lentamente hasta su clavícula y después bajo hasta el pecho izquierdo, con la punta de su lengua lamió el rosado pezón que tenía frente a sí, mientras que su mano derecha dibujaba círculos en el pezón libre, estuvo un rato succionando suavemente hasta que lo sintió erecto, entonces alterno entre ambos pechos, lamiéndolos lentamente tomando su tiempo, disfrutando cada segundo, cuando estuvo satisfecho bajo en medio de besos hasta el vientre de la peliazul.

La distancia del vientre hasta los muslos de la mujer le pareció eterna, la tensión había disminuido, en ese punto dejo de besarla para observar la cara de la peliazul, su rostro estaba sonrojado, así que él sonrió, su plan surtía efecto pronto la tendría en sus manos, rogándole sin cesar que la hiciera suya, "Separa las piernas" ordenó al sentir una leve resistencia cuando trato de infiltrarse entre sus muslos, "Recuerda lo que puede pasar" murmuró logrando que la mujer lo obedeciera, "Ahora quiero que me observes" señalo mientras descendía entre sus muslos, Bulma contuvo la respiración cuando la lengua del androide se posó en su clítoris, "No cierres los ojos, mírame" dijo Nº17 comenzando a succionar el diminuto botón como había hecho antes con sus pechos, para adentrar su lengua en ella la tomo de las piernas y las coloco sobre sus hombros, mientras con sus manos sostenía la cadera de la mujer y la empujaba hacia su boca para intensificar el contacto.

Ella no gimió como él esperaba cuando le provocó un orgasmo, se había controlado aferrando sus manos a las sábanas, dispuesto a hacerla perder el control de sí misma, deslizo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella disfrutando los espasmos en su interior, al instante introdujo otro dedo y comenzó a moverlos rítmicamente logrando en más de una ocasión que ella arqueara la espalda, había conseguido hacerla correrse varias veces, pero ni siquiera eso era suficiente, quería escuchar a la mujer rogándole para que la hiciera suya, gimiendo su nombre en su oído aferrada a su cadera, al darse cuenta que ella era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo, se detuvo, ocasionando que el orgasmo no llegara, Bulma se sintió aliviada no soportaba que su cuerpo respondiera de esa manera a las caricias del asesino.

Tramando una nueva forma de doblegarla Nº 17 se recostó a su lado, "Ponte arriba" indicó a la peliazul que obedeció renuente, con lentitud la mujer se colocó sobre las piernas de él, "Ahora haz lo que te ordene" musitó el androide mientras sentía su erección casi insoportable, "Colócate sobre mi miembro"... "Déjate caer lentamente"... ordenó disfrutando la vista de su virilidad entrando en la mujer, "Mueve tus caderas"... Bulma obedecía como si se tratara de una muñeca, se sentía furiosa consigo misma por ceder, pero al mismo tiempo se esforzaba por no disfrutarlo, su cuerpo había quedado sensible y ante cada estímulo una explosión de placer surgía en su interior, el androide se excitaba más al ver sus pechos subir y bajar con cada movimiento.

"Ah, no te detengas"... gimió él cuando ella aminoró el ritmo al sentir que llegaba a un orgasmo que no deseaba, "Sigue" ordenó el pelinegro mientras las fuerzas abandonaban a Bulma y cedía al placer, no gimió en esa ocasión tampoco, pero él pudo sentir sobre su miembro las contracciones provocadas por el clímax de la mujer, entonces sonrió satisfecho había logrado lo que quería. En un rápido movimiento se colocó sobre la mujer y comenzó a embestirla abandonándose a las sensaciones de su propio orgasmo, a pesar de que ella trató, no la dejo apartarse hasta que termino de derramar su semilla en ella.

\- ¿Ves como no era difícil complacerme? -murmuró él con voz seductora, sin quitársele de encima- Hasta lo disfrutaste... -siguió diciendo mientras ella trataba de apartarlo para cubrirse con la sábana- ¿Cuántos orgasmos tuviste?... ¿Tres?... ¿Cuatro?. Perdí la cuenta -señaló sonriendo complacido dejándola libre.

Bulma apretó la sábana furiosa, ella no quería disfrutarlo, su mente y su alma no lo habían hecho, pero su cuerpo la había traicionado, cediendo ante los estímulos del maldito.

\- Te portaste bien -aceptó él acariciándola- Creo que desistiré de buscar a tu familia, prefiero ocupar mi tiempo en otras formas...

\- No soy estúpida -respondió ella comprendiendo su juego mental- No te creo nada, eres un asesino a sangre fría, una promesa tuya no vale nada.

Nº17 rió para sus adentros la mujer era una caja de sorpresas, había pasado de temerle a enfrentarlo en un parpadeo, por un segundo se imaginó el placer que sentiría si ella ponía la mitad de ese fuego y pasión en la cama y se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. Bulma observó su reacción, aún se sentía enferma al saber que él la había tomado, pero de pronto ya no le inspiraba tanto miedo, había descubierto que, a pesar de todo, algo de su humanidad estaba latente en él, se lo había demostrado al dejarse llevar por su libido, se lo mostraba ahora mirándola como un lobo mira a su presa antes de devorarla, en los ojos antes fríos del androide había una pequeña chispa de algo que ella conocía muy bien... deseo.

Ese descubrimiento la hizo recobrar algo de control sobre sí misma, siempre había sabido manejar al sexo opuesto con sus encantos, tal vez no consiguiera nada de él, probablemente aunque ella se prestara a sus juegos terminaría matándola de todas maneras, pero mientras tuviera tiempo, las posibilidades de que sus padres e hijo escaparan aumentaba, "La casa de Goku queda solo a unas horas", pensó esperanzada, rogando porque su familia pudiera llegar hasta allá intacta.

\- No todas mis promesas son vacías, te prometí que disfrutarías estar conmigo y lo cumplí - señaló el androide al verla mirar a un punto indefinido de la habitación.

Bulma no respondió, trataba de apartar de su mente todo lo negativo, debía mostrarse fuerte y sin miedo, mostrarle que a pesar de lo sucedido ella seguía con la frente en alto y el orgullo intacto, él podía usar su cuerpo cuantas veces quisiera, pero nunca lograría doblegarla.

\- Todavía tengo algo de tiempo, para seguir cumpliendo mi promesa -exclamo atrayéndola hacía sí.

La peliazul no se inmutó, el androide comenzó a acariciarla pero tras unos minutos se detuvo, la mujer estaba ida, no oponía resistencia y al no hacerlo parecía una muñeca, comprendió entonces que se había engañado, que no había conseguido su objetivo, había creído que ella lo deseaba pero no era así, todavía no había ganado, "Vas a rogar por mí", pensó acariciándola de nuevo, necesitaba escucharla gimiendo de placer, sentirla entregada a él, y después de que obtuviera lo que tanto quería se desharía de ella. Bulma podía sentir la ansiedad del androide por poseerla otra vez, pero las intenciones de Nº17 no pudieron cumplirse, el sonido de una fuerte explosión no muy lejos detuvo sus avances, esa era la señal que él había estado esperando para destruir la capital del Oeste.

Nº18 no lo esperaría demasiado, destruiría la ciudad si no llegaba pronto. Frustrado por primera vez, se volvió hacia la mujer, y medito sus acciones por un segundo... Bulma lo observó ponerse de pie y comenzar a vestirse, sintió que su vida había llegado a su fin y mentalmente se despidió de su hijo y sus padres cuando Nº17 se volvió hacia ella.

\- No voy a desperdiciar más tiempo contigo -dijo el androide mientras la peliazul se esforzaba por no mostrarle temor- De todas maneras no sobrevivirás el ataque -se mofó abandonando la habitación intempestivamente.

Apenas desapareció el androide, Bulma saltó de la cama y cubriéndose con la sábana corrió escaleras abajo hasta el laboratorio subterráneo de su padre. Entró a la habitación y comenzó a rebuscar ansiosamente en la gaveta de las cápsulas, "¡Maldición!", gritaba revisando las etiquetas y tirando cápsula tras cápsula al suelo, las explosiones se hacían más fuertes a medida que pasaba el tiempo, de pronto el corazón de Bulma se detuvo al escuchar un estruendo, las bases de la Corporación retumbaron y la construcción cedió comenzando a derrumbarse.

Nº17 observó con molestia el ataque de Nº18 al edificio donde había estado minutos antes, seguramente la mujer había muerto y su cadáver yacía ahora bajo los escombros, "Podría haberla conservado" pensó con fastidio, desquitando su rabia lanzando ataques a diestra y siniestra. Una hora más tarde la capital del Oeste había caído, no quedaba nada por destruir, así que los androides se alejaron volando en busca de un nuevo objetivo.


	2. Rescate

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer este fanfiction.**

 **Notas de la autora: Para aclarar la curiosidad de quien pudiera tenerla, este fanfiction se me ocurrió después de ver dragon ball super y de pensar que Mirai Trunks y Mirai Bulma han sido de los personajes que más han sufrido en el anime, así que decidí imaginar alguna situación que pudiera darse para que su tormento no se alargara por años y bueno después de mucho analizarlo se me ocurrió esta idea que iré desarrollando poco a poco.**

 **Sé que la "pareja" Bulma-N°17 es de las menos comunes en el mundillo del fanfiction, así que espero que esta historia pueda despertar el interés de alguien más aparte de mí. Ya sin más preámbulos los dejo con el capítulo 2.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

\- ¡Ya están atacando la capital! -señaló Bunny a su marido, tras escuchar el último reporte de noticias en el radio de la aeronave.

El Dr. Briefs miró a su mujer con infinita pena, sabía lo que eso significaba... su hija estaba probablemente sin vida.

\- Nuestra responsabilidad es cuidar de Trunks, se lo prometimos -dijo atormentado.

\- No me importa -exclamo Bunny con una seriedad nunca vista en su rostro- Es nuestra hija, no podemos abandonarla.

El Dr Briefs sintió su corazón estrujarse, tenía miedo de ver a Bulma muerta, pero al mismo tiempo sentía la necesidad de regresar a la Capital del Oeste, aunque ello implicará romper su promesa.

\- Tienes razón querida -admitió haciendo descender la nave. Cuando tocaron tierra el Dr Briefs abandonó su sitio de conductor, buscó entre las cápsulas que llevaba, tomó la que contenía otro vehículo y guardó las sobrantes en su bolsillo, acto seguido lanzó la cápsula al aire- La casa de los Son queda a tres horas, programaré la ruta en la aeronave, tú te llevaras a Trunks y se pondrán a salvo -explicó a su mujer mientras besaba a ambos.

\- Iremos todos -dijo Bunny llorosa.

\- No podemos hacerlo, es demasiado riesgoso, iré a buscar a Bulma. No debes preocuparte todo estará bien pequeño –dijo acariciando la manita de su nieto, quien lo miraba con la expresión de seriedad que había heredado del padre.

\- Los estaremos esperando -dijo Bunny con un nudo en la garganta, al tiempo que besaba a su marido.

El Dr Briefs observó la aeronave alejarse, después subió a la suya y condujo lo más rápido posible hacia la Capital del Oeste. Al llegar no distinguió más que ruinas por doquier, tuvo que descender pues el humo saliendo de los edificios en llamas dificultaba su visibilidad, una vez en el suelo recorrió las calles lo más aprisa que pudo, abriéndose camino entre los cuerpos sin vida que llenaban las aceras y los escombros, no había aterrizado muy lejos de la Corporación así que debía llegar a ella de un minuto a otro. Se detuvo aturdido al contemplar la mitad de su hogar derruida en su totalidad, sintió una opresión en el pecho mientras corría hacia los escombros gritando el nombre de su hija.

Como pudo pasó por entre los pedazos de muro y los restos de concreto buscando alguna pista de la peliazul, "Ayúdenme a encontrar a mi hija por favor" rogó a todo cuanto pasaba, el temor de un nuevo ataque era tal, que los sobrevivientes ignoraban sus llamados de auxilio y se alejaban en dirección a la salida de la ciudad, por fin una familia se apiadó de él, los dos hijos mayores removieron los escombros sin descanso, mientras la mujer y su esposo buscaban alguna pista de la mujer, por fin una débil pero conocida voz llamó pidiendo ayuda, el Dr Briefs y los muchachos corrieron hacia el sonido. Bajo una pila de piedras encontraron a la peliazul envuelta en una sábana, su piel mostraba pequeñas heridas, no parecía haber sufrido gran daño, sin embargo, poco después de ver a su padre y sonreírle débilmente, perdió el conocimiento.

El Dr Briefs abrazó a su hija mientras su rostro se cubría de lágrimas, más tranquilo y ayudado nuevamente por uno de los muchachos, subió a Bulma en su vehículo, correspondiendo al favor que le habían hecho ofreció a la familia una de las cápsulas que llevaba en su bolsillo que contenía una aeronave, tras agradecerles su ayuda y deshacerse en agradecimientos se despidió de la familia y emprendió un nuevo viaje hacia la montaña Paoz.

Bunny daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la sala, Chichi trataba de confortarla, de ser optimista, aunque en el fondo temía que la peliazul no volvería más, Gohan cargaba al pequeño Trunks, aún no se recuperaba de sus heridas por su última batalla con los androides y seguía débil, por eso su madre le había ordenado no abandonar la casa, comprendía el temor de la morena de que los androides lo atacaran, pero al ver al bebe sentía deseos de salir a buscar a Bulma, no quería que ese niño sufriera lo mismo que él, ambos habían perdido a su padre, pero ahora existía la posibilidad de que Trunks se quedara más solo que él.

Ya había caído la noche, cuando el sonido de una aeronave hizo que todos se levantaran de sus asientos, con rapidez Bunny corrió hacia la salida con el corazón en vilo, abriendo sus ojos contempló a su marido con su hija en brazos. El aire se tensó al percibir que la joven no se movía, Gohan trago saliva y se acercó al Dr, mientras la mujer sollozaba en el hombro de Chichi, "¡Esta con vida!" gritó el mitad saiyayin al darse cuenta de que la peliazul aún respiraba. Una exclamación de alivio se dejó escuchar mientras llevaban a la joven dentro de la casa.

Gohan y el Dr. Briefs abandonaron la habitación dejando que las mujeres se ocuparan de Bulma, Bunny curó los raspones y heridas de su hija con la ayuda de Chichi, que parecía una enfermera profesional, no en vano había pasado años atendiendo a su esposo e hijo después de los entrenamientos. La rubia suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta que la joven no estaba muy lastimada, cuando terminaron su labor y se aseguraron de que la peliazul no tenía nada grave salieron a reunirse con los demás.

\- Nuestra hija estará bien -dijo Bunny tratando de hacer la expresión de su marido menos sombría.

\- No soy una experta -señalo Chichi- Pero la revisé y no parece tener nada serio.

\- Gracias -musito el Dr a la viuda.

\- Por nada -dijo ella sonriendo- Iré a preparar algo para cenar -Bunny se ofreció a ayudarla pero Chichi se negó y se marchó a la cocina sola.

\- Vamos tranquilízate. Pronto recuperara la conciencia -El Dr, asintió aún no se recobraba de las traumáticas escenas que había presenciado mientras rescataba a Bulma- Ven vamos a verla -pidió la rubia tomándolo de la mano.

El Dr. Briefs entró a la habitación y contempló a su hija, sintió mucha rabia consigo mismo al hacerlo, se sentía culpable por haberla abandonado, además por el estado en que la encontró y la forma en que el androide la había mirado antes de dejarlos escapar, suponía lo que le había hecho ese maldito, solo de pensarlo se llenaba de furia. De pronto volvió sus ojos hacía su esposa esperando encontrar en ella la misma indignación que él sentía, pero la mujer sonreía con la misma felicidad de siempre, parecía que para ella la pesadilla había terminado al estar Bulma a salvo, por un instante deseo compartir su pesar con su mujer, pero al ver la expresión tranquila que ella mantenía decidió guardar silencio, en momentos como ese agradecía que su esposa fuera tan despistada, así no sufriría como él.

Durante la cena, el ambiente se relajó un poco, la comida y el calor del hogar de los Son permitían aminorar el trago amargo de hacía unas horas, Gohan escuchaba la conversación atento mientras sentía crecer su odio por los androides, cada palabra del Dr. Briefs sobre la destrucción que había presenciado en la capital del Oeste lo llenaba de furia, sintiendo que no podría contenerse más, Gohan se levantó de la mesa y se fue a dormir, Chichi le permitió que se marchara, pensando con tristeza en el dolor que su hijo sentía al escuchar sobre la masacre.

\- Les he preparado una habitación -dijo la morena a la pareja- ¿Por qué no se van a descansar?.

\- Prefiero estar con Bulma -respondió el cortésmente.

\- Nada de eso -afirmo Bunny- Yo iré con ella y tú a descansar, luces exhausto.

Ante la insistencia de su esposa el Dr Briefs decidió aceptar, Bunny lo acompaño hasta la habitación, lo veía tan decaído que temía que la salud de su esposo pudiera deteriorarse si no descansaba, cuando se aseguró que estaba dormido, se dirigió con la peliazul. La señora Briefs colocó una silla frente a la cama y se sentó a velar el sueño de su hija como cuando era pequeña, nadie escuchó los sollozos de Bunny, la mujer los ahogaba ayudada por su pañuelo, había sido una terrible pesadilla lo sucedido, resultaba devastador para ella haber dejado a Bulma en manos de ese monstruo y más doloroso aún ver el estado en que la habían encontrado. "Tengo que ser fuerte", se animó Bunny, secándose las lágrimas, ya no debía lamentarse por algo que no podía cambiar, lo único que podía hacer era brindarle su apoyo a su hija, la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera para que olvidara lo sucedido.

Unas horas más tarde Bulma despertó sintiéndose aturdida, en sus oídos aún resonaban los espantosos ruidos de las explosiones y los edificios cayendo, tenía algunos malestares pero a pesar de eso una sensación de fortuna se apoderó de su mente al recordar cómo logró encontrar lo que necesitaba un segundo antes de que el edificio colapsara sobre ella. Gracias al escudo de energía que había diseñado semanas antes se salvó de morir, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de probar la funcionalidad de su invento, pero había resistido hasta el último minuto, era una lástima que se hubiera perdido.

Un poco confundida todavía, se incorporó al notar que estaba en una habitación extraña y obscura, al mirar alrededor se dio cuenta que no estaba en un hospital sino en una casa... la casa de Goku. Estaba a salvo, lo había logrado, al volver su mirada observó a su madre llorando de alegría, Bulma le sonrió, una tranquilidad que no había sentido en meses recorrió su ser, su familia lo logró, habían sobrevivido.

\- ¡Querido ya despertó! -escuchó decir a su madre un segundo antes de que la rubia la abrazara y la besara sin parar.

El Dr Briefs, Gohan y Chichi entraron a la habitación casi de inmediato. Al igual que la morena, el mitad saiyayin le dedicó una sonrisa que demostraba la alegría que sentía al verla bien, mientras su padre la abrazaba y le relataba sobre su rescate.

-No debiste regresar, te arriesgaste demasiado –dijo la peliazul a su padre.

-Valió la pena hacerlo.

Por la emoción en su voz, Bulma comprendió lo difícil que había sido todo para su padre, verlo tan afectado era demasiado para ella, así que solo musito un débil gracias por respuesta. Tratando de recomponerse pensó que solo le hacía falta ver a alguien más para sentirse plenamente tranquila.

\- ¿Dónde está Trunks? -preguntó muriéndose de ganas de ver a su pequeño.

\- Iré a buscarlo -dijo Chichi dirigiéndose a la puerta.

La morena regresó en poco tiempo con Trunks en brazos, Bulma lo miró y acercándose le dio un beso en la mejilla, inmediatamente después y ante la sorpresa de todos, le pidió a Chichi que se lo llevara, a pesar de las miradas que sentía sobre su persona y los enormes deseos que sentía por estar con su pequeño, Bulma se sentía indispuesta de pensar en sostenerlo en brazos cuando aún podía percibir en su piel la esencia de ese maldito.

\- ¿Quieres que te prepare el baño? -preguntó Chichi imaginando lo que sucedía.

\- Si, por favor -respondió la peliazul agradecida de no tener que pedirlo.

Su padre y Gohan abandonaron la habitación, no sin antes decirle lo mucho que les alegraba que estuviera bien, ella les sonrió, bien no era la palabra que ella usaría... había sobrevivido, pero también había pagado un costo muy alto por eso. "Debo estar agradecida por seguir con vida, y no pensar más en lo que sucedió", se dijo mientras entraba al baño, una vez ahí, la peliazul se metió en la tina y se quedó un buen rato, los recuerdos de lo sucedido con Nº17 comenzaron a atormentarla, se sentía marcada, como si las huellas en su piel no pudieran ser borradas.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, se envolvió en la toalla que su madre le había dejado y de inmediato fue a ver a su hijo, Trunks dormía plácidamente, con ternura acarició su cabello color lila, cualquier sacrificio, cualquier cosa de lo que había pasado le parecía poco en comparación con la felicidad que sentía de tenerlo a su lado, de saber que podría verlo crecer. Reconfortada se acercó hasta el pequeño y lo beso muchas veces, después regreso a la habitación donde había despertado, encontró ropa limpia en la cama así que se vistió, y después salió en dirección a la cocina. Chichi estaba sola, al verla le informó que sus padres habían salido, entre las cápsulas que se llevaron antes de huir estaba una casa, que instalarían junto a la de ella.

\- Seremos vecinas un tiempo -terminó de decir Chichi mientras le ofrecía una taza de café.

\- Que bien -respondió la peliazul sin mucho ánimo.

\- Nos asustaste mucho -dijo la morena tratando de encontrar otro tema de conversación- Cuando tu madre llego a la casa con Trunks diciendo que habían atacado la ciudad del Oeste, temimos lo peor.

\- Nunca tuve tanto miedo -admitió la peliazul recordando los ojos azules del androide fijos en ella.

Chichi dejo de conversar para tomar un sorbo de su café, Bulma se había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos y ella podía imaginarse porque, Bunny no había sido muy discreta, estaba tan nerviosa cuando apareció en su casa que le contó todo lo sucedido, así que la morena sabía que el androide no había dejado escapar a su amiga, que la había retenido a propósito, "¿Qué paso en ese tiempo?", quiso preguntarle, pero no se atrevió.

\- ¿Mi madre te contó sobre el androide 17? –preguntó de pronto Bulma como si leyera lo que pasaba por la mente de la morena.

\- Estaba muy asustada, me dijo todo lo que pasó -respondió Chichi.

\- Hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera...

\- No tienes que contarme nada si no quieres -dijo la morena al verla callar- Yo comprendo que tu intención era proteger a tu hijo y a tus padres.

\- No quería que él los dañara -aceptó Bulma tras un momento- Si no accedía a quedarme los hubiera matado -confesó luchando por contener las lágrimas.

\- Yo habría hecho lo mismo por Gohan sin dudarlo -respondió la viuda colocando una de sus manos sobre las de la mujer- sé que es difícil, pero trata de olvidar lo que sucedió, lo importante es que ahora todos están juntos y a salvo -dijo tratando de animarla.

Bulma no pudo responderle, algunas lágrimas corrían por su rostro, necesitaba desahogarse y Chichi era su única amiga, pero ni a ella podía decirle que a pesar de su voluntad su cuerpo había reaccionado ante las caricias del maldito androide, que a pesar de haberse visto forzada a entregarse a él por las circunstancias, no se sentía avergonzada por eso. No podía decirle que el verdadero problema era que lo que había sentido estando con él, que eso la perturbaba y la confundía, que su interior era una mezcla de rabia, odio, culpa y deseo al mismo tiempo.

Chichi miró comprensiva a la peliazul, como mujer comprendía lo difícil que había sido su experiencia, no había necesidad de que Bulma le confirmara lo que ella sospechaba que había sucedido con el androide, cuando era bastante evidente. Tras unos minutos, la morena se levantó de su asiento y sin decir nada abrazó a Bulma, quién sintió su apoyo y se mostró reconfortada, cuando la morena se separó notó que la peliazul lucía agotada.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a recostarte un rato? -preguntó Chichi.

\- Prefiero estar con Trunks –respondió la peliazul levantándose de la mesa, solo su hijo podía consolarla en esos momentos- Gracias por todo Chichi -dijo con una leve sonrisa antes de despedirse.

Bulma entró a la habitación donde dormía su hijo y lo contempló en silencio, pensando que ese pequeño era todo lo que le quedaba de Vegeta, y a la vez su única esperanza para salir de ese infierno. "Será un guerrero poderoso" profetizó el saiyayin poco después que Trunks naciera, y ella le creyó, después de todo lo que había pasado, aferrarse a esa idea era su único consuelo, porque toda esperanza de llevar una vida tranquila y feliz, desapareció el día que esos malditos androides salieron del infierno para asesinar a Vegeta y a sus amigos. Bulma meditó en todo el dolor por el que habían pasado, y temió que faltara más sufrimiento antes de encontrar la paz, reflexionaba en ello hasta que su madre entró a la recámara a decirle que su hogar temporal estaba listo.

Un mes transcurrió desde que los Briefs se instalaron en la montaña Paoz, y todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad, la convivencia con los Son les hacía más agradable su estancia, y de no ser por las constantes noticias que escuchaban por la radio sobre los ataques de los androides, cualquiera podría pensar que la familia de Bulma solo se encontraba disfrutando de una visita social. Sin embargo no era así, en apariencia la vida era tranquila, pero dentro de cada uno de ellos vivía el miedo a un posible ataque, pues aunque las montañas se encontraban alejadas de la ciudad, no podían tener la certeza de que era un lugar completamente seguro.

Aunado a las preocupaciones ya existentes, el Dr Briefs cargaba con la culpa que llevaba a cuestas, desde el día que dejaron a Bulma en la Corporación, y aunque su hija se había recuperado de sus heridas y mostraba más fortaleza que nunca, él no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de ese maldito androide, lo odiaba más que nunca y no podía esperar el momento en que fuera destruido. A pesar de sus deseos, sabía que ese día se encontraba lejano, Gohan había resultado bastante malherido después del primer encuentro que mantuvo con los androides, resultando claro que, aunque era un niño muy fuerte era incapaz de enfrentarse a ellos sin correr un gran peligro, para alcanzar el nivel de pelea de esos asesinos harían falta años, y el Dr dudaba si podría vivir tanto para ver su fin.

Bulma llevaba un rato meciendo a Trunks, cuando se dio cuenta que su padre estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, así que en cuanto el pequeño se quedó dormido Bulma lo depositó en el sofá y se acercó al anciano.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -preguntó la peliazul.

\- Perdóname, no debí dejarte.

\- Ya hablamos de eso, no tengo que perdonarte -exclamó ella comprensiva- Hiciste lo que acordamos, y eso fue lo mejor, si se hubieran quedado ninguno de nosotros estaría vivo en este momento.

\- Fui un cobarde, no te protegí como debía…

\- Basta de hablar de ese tema -interrumpió Bulma, pues estaba cansada de ver que su padre se sintiera culpable- No me importa lo que paso, estamos juntos y eso es suficiente para mí.

El Dr la miró deseando creer en sus palabras, Bulma se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo.

\- Vamos, anímate, necesito que me ayudes, los robots que enviaremos a reconstruir la Corporación no se elaboran solos.

\- Tienes razón -respondió el anciano- Me gusta la tranquilidad de estas montañas, pero aquí no tenemos los elementos necesarios para lograr ningún avance que nos permita defendernos de esos malditos.

\- Cuando regresemos trabajaré en el escudo de energía -notificó la mujer emocionada- He estado pensando en modificar el prototipo para aumentar el radio de protección.

\- Es una buena idea hija -respondió el Dr Briefs contagiándose por el entusiasmo que ella mostraba.

 _ **Octubre, año 767**_

Los ataques a las ciudades seguían siendo constantes, las aterradoras noticias sobre destrucción y muerte llenaban los canales de televisión y las estaciones de radio, las atrocidades de los androides eran el pan de cada día.

\- Escucha esto -dijo la rubia subiendo el volumen de la televisión- "Nº17 y Nº18 se han convertido en el mayor peligro antes visto, cinco ciudades han sido atacadas en tres días" -se oyó decir al presentador mientras la androide reía con la noticia.

\- Y podrían ser seis, aún hay tiempo.

Respondió su hermano maliciosamente mirando a las personas que se encontraban escondidas en la tienda de electrónicos donde se hallaban.

-Les daremos unos minutos de ventaja -exclamó la rubia dirigiéndose a la entrada.

El androide la siguió, les gustaba aparecerse en lugares públicos para causar pavor entre los ciudadanos y luego atacarlos sin piedad, ese día habían elegido un centro comercial de la capital del Sur, solo para que N°18 pudiera ampliar su guardarropa y de paso se divirtieran viendo a las personas huyendo despavoridas ante su presencia, pero contrario a lo que esperaban en el lugar había pocos humanos, aunque por fuera la edificación estaba sin un rastro de deterioro, por dentro se notaba que las tiendas y la mercancía en ellas había sido abandonada varios meses atrás, a pesar de eso decidieron seguir con el plan inicial y asustar a las pocas personas que ahí se encontraban.

-Espero encontrar algo en esa tienda -señaló la rubia.

-Ni pienses que te acompañaré -exclamó N° 17 alzándose de hombros y dirigiéndose en otra dirección.

La rubia ignoró su comentario y caminó hacia la tienda que había llamado su atención. N° 17 por su parte, hizo un recorrido por todo el centro comercial, corroborando durante su paseo que había pocos humanos lo cual le molesto, "Me desquitaré haciendo estallar la ciudad más tarde" pensó mientras iba a buscar a N° 18.

-Estoy aburrido -reclamó a su gemela cuando la encontró.

-Yo también, no hay nada decente en esta tienda.

-Vayamos a divertirnos un poco -dijo N° 17.

-Me parece bien -respondió la androide caminando hacia la salida, había avanzado unos cuantos metros cuando de pronto algo en una tienda llamó su atención- Mira esto -exclamó lanzando a N° 17 una revista con una nota sobre ellos.

-La tomaron demasiado lejos, esos humanos son unos cobardes no se atreven a acercarse a nosotros -se mofó él al ver la foto.

-Aun así mi cabello se ve bien -respondió su hermana mientras empezaba a revolver el estante de las revistas- Veamos que más hay...

-Deja eso 18, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

-La ciudad puede esperar unos minutos -bufó ella, sin hacerle caso, mientras buscaba alguna otra revista donde aparecieran ellos- Quiero saber si hay más fotos mías.

N° 17 miró a su hermana divertido con su actitud, la dejaría perder el tiempo unos minutos y después empezaría a volar la ciudad estuviera ella o no. Mientras esperaba, su vista se posó en la portada de una revista científica, en ella aparecía el anciano de cabello lila que había visto hacía unas semanas en la capital del Oeste junto a la peliazul, curioso se acercó, la tomó del estante y comenzó a hojearla, "El Dr. Briefs destacado representante de la comunidad científica, recibe distinción por sus aportes tecnológicos de última generación", leyó. El artículo en general no habría sido de su interés a no ser por una imagen donde aparecía el anciano junto a su mujer de cabello celeste, "Recibe el premio de manos de su hija Bulma Briefs" rezaba al final de la fotografía.

-Aquí no hay nada más -exclamó N° 18 sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Llego la hora de divertirse con los humanos.

Él asintió y junto a su hermana salió a destruir la ciudad. Horas más tarde, mientras se encontraba a solas, el androide pensó en la fotografía que había visto, "Bulma" repitió en su mente, "Así que ese era su nombre", hasta ese momento no había vuelto a pensar en ella, pero al rememorar su encuentro con la peliazul, una intensa sensación de deseo recorrió su interior, N° 17 cerró los ojos rememorando la suavidad de su piel, el aroma de su cabello, la sensualidad de sus movimientos… la reacción de su cuerpo ante semejantes recuerdos no tardó en hacerse presente, sacándolo de quicio al instante, "Maldita mujer, por su culpa ahora necesito una buena diversión" se dijo emprendiendo el vuelo con la idea de encontrar alguna presa con la cual satisfacer sus instintos.


	3. Hogar

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer este fanfiction.**

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Les dejo con este capítulo que no había podido subir por andar escribiendo "Técnica de combate", una historia sobre Bulma y Goku que espero quede divertida.**

 **Eso era todo, cambio y fuera.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 _ **Noviembre, año 767**_

Sintiéndose mareada y algo enferma, la peliazul entró al baño de prisa, para refrescarse se mojó la cara con agua fría, después de hacerlo vio su imagen en el espejo, su vientre aún no presentaba cambios, pero ella temía que pronto sus padres notaran que estaba embarazada. Aún no se había hecho la prueba, pero no le hacía falta, conocía los malestares a la perfección, se sentía desganada y con sueño durante el día, las náuseas matutinas se habían vuelto insoportables y su olfato estaba más agudo que nunca.

Durante el último mes, había estado en negación, convenciéndose que el retraso en su período era solo eso, un retraso ocasionado por todo el estrés al que estaba sometida, pero cuando los síntomas aparecieron supo que no podía negarse más a las evidencias, el encuentro con N° 17 le había dejado algo más que un mal recuerdo.

La voz de su madre avisando que el desayuno estaba listo la sacó de sus pensamientos, la peliazul recorrió su imagen en el espejo una vez más para asegurarse que su secreto seguía sin darse a notar, y salió de la habitación.

En la cocina, Bunny iba de un lado a otro llevando los alimentos a la mesa, Bulma entró justo en el momento en que Trunks hacía volar el puré de zanahorias ante la angustia de su madre, que cargada con todo no podía evitarlo. Tratando de recomponerse, la peliazul se acercó a su hijo y le quitó la cuchara de las manos para evitar que siguiera lanzando comida por doquier, después tomó una servilleta y le limpió la cara, el pequeño sonrió y dirigió sus bracitos hacia ella pidiéndole que lo cargara. Aprovechando que la situación estaba bajo control, Bunny llamó a su marido quien apenas si le prestó atención.

-Ahora que no tiene periódico, vive pegado al canal de noticias –se quejó la mujer con Bulma.

\- Es importante estar bien informado –lo defendió ella, mientras trataba de alimentar a Trunks, que se resistía a comer su puré.

Bunny suspiró resignada, terminó de poner los platos y se sentó a desayunar. Ella era de la opinión de que su marido no debía mirar tanto las noticias, desde que los androides aparecieron un año atrás, toda la información se refería a ellos y a las atrocidades que cometían, ¿Que caso veía su esposo a informarse y añadir más temor al que ya tenían?, pensando en eso la rubia se volvió a mirar a su hija.

\- No has tocado tu desayuno -protestó Bunny tras mirar el plato de Bulma- ¿Por qué no me das a Trunks para que puedas comer?

La peliazul se negó lo más amablemente que pudo, tenía náuseas y no se sentía capaz de probar la comida sin devolverla, además prefería tener a Trunks en sus brazos y alimentarlo ella misma, ya casi no pasaba tiempo con él, ocupaba la mayor parte de su día en construir robots junto a su padre, y en mejorar los materiales de construcción con los que contaban, para hacerlos más resistentes y así mejorar la estructura de la Corporación, desde que descubrió su estado, su única meta se centraba en regresar allá lo antes posible.

\- Vamos, dale el niño a tu madre -dijo el Dr entrando en la cocina- Necesitamos todas nuestras energías para terminar esos robots hoy mismo -añadió animado.

\- No tengo apetito -tuvo que admitir la peliazul ante la insistencia.

\- Te llevaré un refrigerio más tarde si prefieres –ofreció Bunny.

\- Estaré bien con un poco de jugo.

Indicó Bulma, no tenía ganas de discutir con su madre sobre el tema de la alimentación, ya que la rubia terminaba ganando la mayor parte de las veces, lo mejor era ceder un poco para evitar preguntas. El resto del desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, después de dejar a Trunks en su silla y de ayudar a levantar los platos, Bulma miró a su padre y se dirigió a la salida.

\- Es hora de trabajar -señalo el Dr a su esposa- Hasta la tarde querida, te veré después pequeño.

Tras decir estas palabras y besar a Bunny y a Trunks, el Dr Briefs salió de la casa. Un segundo después de que su esposo desapareciera, la sonrisa de la rubia se borró, miró el vaso de jugo que le había servido a Bulma y que ella dejó a la mitad, "no tiene apetito por las mañanas, ha dejado de fumar aunque eso la relaja, y se ve cansada todo el tiempo", pensó Bunny, quien llevaba una semana observando el comportamiento de la peliazul, "¿acaso será qué?...

\- Ab da buu -balbució el pequeño a su lado, reclamando la atención de su abuela.

\- ¿Qué pasa querido Trunks? -preguntó Bunny al niño, que parecía cada vez más inquieto- ¿Acaso quieres que te cante una canción?.

La rubia comenzó a entonar la melodía preferida del pequeño, que pareció contentarse al escucharla, no tardó mucho para que se quedara dormido. Después de un rato, Bunny terminó de limpiar la cocina, tomó entre sus brazos al niño de cabello lila y en voz baja y algo mortificada le susurró.

\- Eres muy joven todavía para convertirte en el hermano mayor.

Sin saber cómo sentirse respecto a la idea que le daba vueltas en el pensamiento, la rubia decidió ocupar su mente con las tareas domésticas de costumbre, no fue sino hasta varias horas más tarde, que decidió visitar el improvisado laboratorio donde Bulma y su padre se encontraban. Ellos ni siquiera notaron su presencia, cuando estaban trabajando dejaban que la actividad los absorbiera por completo, toda su atención se centraba en la tarea que estaban realizando, por lo que Bunny tuvo que toser varias veces para que se percataran que ahí estaba.

Los dos científicos detuvieron su trabajo y siguieron a la rubia hasta la casa, donde una deliciosa comida los esperaba, para ese momento el estómago de Bulma estaba más tranquilo y le permitió disfrutar de los alimentos en su plato.

\- La flota de robots estará lista esta noche -dijo el Dr Briefs a su esposa- Mañana temprano la enviaremos a la Corporación para iniciar las reparaciones.

\- ¡Que alegría! -respondió la rubia ilusionada con la idea de volver a casa.

\- Esta primera flota irá solamente a retirar los escombros -añadió Bulma, mientras jugaba con Trunks que reposaba en su regazo- Calculamos que en una semana tendremos listos los materiales de construcción en los que hemos estado trabajando.

\- Queremos hacerlos lo más resistentes y livianos posibles –explicó el Dr Briefs- Así en caso de otro ataque el riesgo de que la construcción colapse es menor. Si todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado, tal vez en un mes podremos estar en casa.

\- Lo único que me apenará de dejar este lugar, son nuestros vecinos –exclamó Bunny de pronto- Chichi y Gohan se han portado muy bien.

\- Es cierto, han sido un gran apoyo –admitió el Dr.

\- Los echaré de menos cuando nos vayamos –afirmó la rubia- Me la he pasado muy a gusto con ellos como vecinos y creo que a los Son también les agrada tenernos aquí.

\- También pienso lo mismo, nos hemos unido bastante y será una separación difícil, por eso creo que es mejor contarles nuestros planes lo antes posible -respondió la peliazul afligida- Quizá mañana se lo cuente a Chichi –resolvió.

El ambiente se tornó triste después de eso, así que para disminuir la tensión el Dr empezó a hacer caras y gestos divertidos a Trunks que terminaron por hacer reír a todos, más aliviados los adultos terminaron de comer. Como era de esperarse, Bulma y su padre regresaron a su laboratorio a trabajar sin descanso, sus esfuerzos y sus horas de trabajo rindieron frutos, y pasada la medianoche el último robot estuvo listo, tras programarlos, los científicos se fueron a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente la peliazul se levantó más temprano que de costumbre obligada por las náuseas matinales. Con una sola idea en mente se duchó y se arregló, sus padres aún dormían cuando ella salió llevándose a Trunks en brazos, necesitaba dar un paseo y disfrutar un tiempo a solas con su hijo. No se alejaron demasiado de la casa, solo lo suficiente para que Bulma pudiera encontrar un sitio donde jugar con su pequeño y al mismo tiempo admirar el paisaje, en ese momento la peliazul supo lo mucho que extrañaría la tranquilidad y la hermosa vista de la montaña Paoz cuando se marcharán. Después de un rato de estar con Trunks en el pasto, vio movimiento en la vivienda de al lado, así que se levantó y se marchó en dirección al patio de la casa de los Son.

\- Hola Chichi -saludo la mujer de cabello celeste a su amiga.

\- Hola, en un minuto estoy con ustedes -respondió aquella terminando de colgar una sábana- Acabo de preparar té -añadió cuando finalizó su labor- Vamos por una taza.

Las mujeres y el pequeño entraron a la cocina, Bulma ayudó a Chichi a disponer la mesa y después se sentaron a charlar.

\- Has crecido mucho Trunks -dijo la morena al pequeño que se empeñaba en ponerse en pie sobre el regazo de su madre- Aún recuerdo lo adorable que era Gohan a esa edad -añadió emocionada- Crecen muy rápido...

\- Así es -admitió la peliazul orgullosa de su hijo, para después cambiar su expresión a una más seria- Chichi… en realidad he venido porque quiero decirte una cosa.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? -preguntó la morena preocupada.

\- Nada de eso -la tranquilizó su amiga- Solo quería contarte que anoche terminamos los robots y calculamos que en un mes aproximadamente, podremos regresar a la Corporación.

\- ¿Por qué no se quedan aquí? -preguntó Chichi un tanto triste por perder a sus vecinos- Este es un sitio seguro, hasta ahora no ha habido ningún ataque.

Bulma estaba por responder, pero el malestar que experimentaba por el fuerte olor que despedía la comida que su amiga tenía en el fuego se lo impidió, Chichi notó su expresión descompuesta, la peliazul se había puesto lívida de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -inquirió la morena preocupada.

\- Solo tengo un poco de náuseas -respondió tratando de controlarse- Se me pasara pronto.

\- Necesitas aire fresco -señaló Chichi poniéndose de pie para abrir la ventana.

\- Gracias -dijo Bulma sintiendo una mejoría, cuando el viento disminuyo el olor que se concentraba en la cocina- ¿Y Gohan? -preguntó cuando se sintió más repuesta.

\- Debe estar entrenando -respondió la morena resignada- Está obsesionado con volverse más fuerte, quiere vencer a los androides cuanto antes.

\- Sé que tienes miedo por él -exclamó la peliazul- Pero debes tener fe, después de todo su padre fue Goku, el guerrero más poderoso de la tierra.

-Goku los habría derrotado, pero esa maldita enfermedad se lo impidió –exclamó Chichi mientras se enjugaba una lágrima al pensar en su fallecido esposo- Ahora toda la esperanza de acabar con esa amenaza recae en mi Gohan, y tengo miedo…

Chichi rompió a llorar tras pronunciar la última frase, Bulma la tomó del brazo para imprimirle fuerza y se esforzó por mantener a raya las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos celestes al pensar en el futuro que les deparaba, en el peso que llevaba Gohan sobre su espalda, y que compartiría con su hijo en algún momento.

\- Malditos androides -expresó la mujer apretando los puños- No veo el día en que no quede ni un rastro de ellos...

Al escucharla Bulma le apretó el brazo con más fuerza sin quererlo, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Chichi que se volvió a mirarla.

-Yo también quisiera que desaparecieran, ellos asesinaron a nuestros amigos y a Vegeta, no los puedo perdonar… pero ahora…

\- ¿Qué sucede Bulma? –preguntó la morena al ver la confusión y la angustia dibujada en el rostro de la peliazul.

\- Estoy embarazada -reveló de pronto la peliazul bajando la mirada, dejando completamente sorprendida a su amiga.

El ambiente se llenó de tensión, y por varios minutos las mujeres permanecieron en silencio, la noticia había sido tan impactante de decir como de escuchar. Pasado un rato, la morena por fin pudo articular palabra.

\- Eso no es posible Bulma... él es... -trató de decir Chichi sin salir de su asombro.

\- Un androide.

\- ¿Entonces cómo es posible? –volvió a preguntar la morena.

Bulma respiró profundo para aclarar sus ideas, cuando lo logró le explicó a Chichi que la especialidad del Dr. Gero era la robótica, y que los androides eran seres humanos reconstruidos a través de ese método, que los poderes que poseían provenían de las habilidades en ese campo del científico, pero que al parecer su cuerpo aún conservaba funciones reproductivas.

\- Mis padres no lo saben, aún no se los he dicho y no sé si podré hacerlo, cada vez que pienso en este bebé me siento aterrada ante la idea que sea como él -se sinceró la peliazul.

Chichi no le respondió, se sumergió en sus pensamientos, para ella la vida y la maternidad eran sagradas, pero compartía el temor de Bulma, tal vez esa criatura que llevaba en el vientre podría resultar otra amenaza, un peligro más para la humanidad, y a la vez, también se trataba de un ser inocente.

\- También lleva tu sangre -dijo Chichi tras reflexionarlo- Y puede ser que se parezca a ti.

\- Ojalá pudiera tener esa certeza -musitó Bulma visiblemente asustada.

\- Sea cual sea tu decisión -respondió la morena comprendiendo el dilema que la peliazul enfrentaba- Lo único que espero, es que sea lo mejor para ti.

"Y para todos", pensó Chichi, afortunadamente para ella que no sabía que más decir, el estómago del pequeño Trunks comenzó a protestar por alimento, Bulma se levantó y tras agradecerle a Chichi que la escuchara, salió en dirección a su casa. Al verla partir, Chichi se dio cuenta que no volvería a sentirse tranquila hasta que los Briefs regresaran a la capital del Oeste, y se reprochó su actitud, pero el miedo que le inspiraban los androides y la necesidad de proteger a su hijo era mayor a todo lo demás.

El plan para reconstruir la Corporación fue un éxito, durante el siguiente mes Bulma y su padre se encargaron de supervisar los avances a través de las cámaras de monitoreo que tenían instalados los robots. Cuando el Dr Briefs anunció que podían regresar, la peliazul sintió alegría y temor entremezclados, ese era su hogar, y a la vez, el sitio que le recordaba a N°17, aun así, decidió no acobardarse, su única alternativa era volver y demostrarse a sí misma que la gran Bulma Briefs podía enfrentar sus propios miedos y salir adelante.

La despedida con Gohan y Chichi fue más triste de lo que imaginó, para agradecerles todo el apoyo y la compañía que les brindaron durante su estancia, ofrecieron una cena en su honor, durante la reunión, la emoción se respiraba en el aire, todos los presentes habían compartido durante ese tiempo nuevos ánimos para superar las adversidades, compartieron preocupaciones y se confortaron unos a otros.

\- Voy a entrenar día y noche -exclamó Gohan con vehemencia- No me rendiré, lo prometo.

\- Sé que te volverás muy fuerte -lo animó Bulma- Pero recuerda que debes ser cuidadoso y no correr riesgos innecesarios -le aconsejó, aunque sabía que no era necesario, pues el niño había madurado de manera impresionante durante el último año.

\- Trunks, también será muy fuerte -señaló el mitad saiyayin tomando al pequeño en brazos- En cuanto tenga edad lo entrenaré.

Todos rieron pues el pequeño de cabello lila hizo una expresión de protesta al escuchar los planes de Gohan, y comenzó a llorar. Bulma lo tomó en brazos mientras la cena seguía su curso. Al abandonar la casa la viuda se acercó a la peliazul y la abrazó.

\- ¿Ya has tomado una decisión? -preguntó en voz baja.

\- Aún no -respondió Bulma en el mismo tono.

\- Cuídense mucho -pidió Gohan antes de salir de la casa.

Bunny comenzó a levantar la mesa, mientras el Dr Briefs anunciaba que iría a preparar las cosas faltantes, pues mañana a primera hora saldrían hacia la capital del Oeste. Bulma acostó a Trunks y después regreso con su madre para ayudarla, estaba secando los últimos platos cuando sintió la mano de la rubia posarse sobre su vientre.

\- Escuché lo que le dijiste a Chichi -dijo haciendo que la peliazul se volviera hacia ella.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Bulma tratando de no inmutarse.

\- Te he estado observando -señaló su madre con la misma expresión tranquila de siempre- Y solo quería que supieras que a mí me hace muy feliz volver a ser abuela de nuevo...

Las palabras de Bunny la tomaron por sorpresa, y la poca fortaleza que tenía la peliazul se esfumó.

\- Es el hijo de un asesino -admitió Bulma comenzando a sollozar- ¿Cómo podrías aceptarlo?...

\- Es tu hijo y con eso me basta -respondió Bunny atrayendo a la joven hacía sí, abrazándola con fuerza mientras las lágrimas de la peliazul brotaban sin cesar.

Bulma se refugió en los brazos de su madre, y dejo que ella le acariciara el cabello con ternura, recordó la alegría de Bunny cuando le anunció que estaba embarazada de Trunks y se sintió aliviada al darse cuenta que su reacción en esos instantes no era diferente de aquella vez. Bunny dejó que su hija se desahogara, mientras secaba discretamente sus propias lágrimas, pasó un rato antes de que la joven pudiese recuperar la compostura.

\- ¿Crees que papá lo acepte? -preguntó la peliazul temiendo escuchar una negativa.

\- Lo amará tanto como a Trunks -afirmó la rubia con seguridad, logrando tranquilizar a su hija.

\- No estoy segura...

\- Nadie conoce a tu padre mejor que yo -dijo Bunny orgullosa- Tal vez le cueste al principio, pero él terminará comprendiéndolo.

Bulma sonrió, se sentía más serena y a la vez como una adolescente que había sido descubierta, su madre nunca le mencionó que estaba enterada, pues aunque era de suponerse lo que había pasado cuando se quedó a solas con el androide, la rubia había tenido la delicadeza de no mencionarlo, quizá esperando que ella se lo contara por sí misma, que se sincerara cuando sintiera la necesidad, ahora comprendía que su madre le había dado tiempo a reponerse, que había callado lo que sabía para no atormentarla más, entonces se sintió afortunada de contar con ella y con su particular forma de ser.

\- Terminé de guardar lo del laboratorio -anunció el Dr Briefs, mientras miraba sorprendido la escena que se desarrollaba en la cocina.

Bulma sintió la mano de Bunny apretar la suya, y eso le infundió valor.

\- Papá, tengo algo que decirte -exclamó Bulma sintiéndose segura de la decisión que acababa de tomar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó él mientras Bunny le indicaba que se sentara.

\- Estoy embarazada -anunció la peliazul sin saber el efecto que su confesión tendría en su padre.

El Dr Briefs guardó silencio, aún conmocionado se levantó de la silla y salió de la casa, Bulma volvió a mirar a su madre, la rubia le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila y salió a buscar a su esposo.

\- Es nuestro nieto -dijo suavemente Bunny acercándose a él.

\- No digas eso -exclamó alterado el Dr Briefs- Bulma no debe tenerlo, es una locura.

\- El bebé no tiene la culpa de nada -señaló la rubia- Y si Bulma lo ha aceptado a pesar de ser hijo de ese androide, nosotros también podemos hacerlo.

\- No creo que pueda -respondió el Dr con una seriedad pocas veces vista en él.

\- Cuando lo veas vas a quererlo, ya lo verás -dijo la rubia, amorosamente a su marido.

Bunny se acercó al Dr Briefs y lo abrazó, él no se apartó y dejo que la mujer lo reconfortara, en verdad quería apoyar a su hija, pero al mismo tiempo temía que el odio que sentía hacia el androide lo superara y terminara rechazando al bebé.

Ajena a lo que sucedía, Bulma sostenía en sus brazos a Trunks quien dormía profundamente, la inocencia en la carita del pequeño la había hecho reflexionar, su padre tampoco había sido precisamente el ideal, Vegeta tenía un pasado, y al igual que el androide también era un asesino y un ser despiadado, claro que él había cambiado, pero cuando ella se fijó en él, el príncipe inclinaba más la balanza hacia la maldad que hacía lo bueno, y sin embargo de esa inesperada unión había nacido algo maravilloso, Trunks, y algo era cierto, cuando veía a su pequeño, no pensaba en los pecados del padre, solo veía su ternura y su necesidad de ser protegido.

El bebé que llevaba en el vientre también estaba indefenso y la necesitaba. No podía deshacerse de él solo por el odio que sentía por el androide, estaba convencida de que amaría a ese bebé tanto como a Trunks, a pesar de las circunstancias en que fue procreado. Las palabras que recibió de su madre la ayudaron a aceptar el cariño que sentía por la vida que crecía dentro de ella, ahora solo necesitaba sentir el apoyo de su padre, solo eso. Como si lo hubieran invocado, el Dr apareció en la puerta, Bulma y su padre se miraron, sin que ninguno diera un paso para acercarse al otro.

\- Mañana regresaremos a casa, los cuatro -anunció el anciano tratando de sonreír.

Bulma lo abrazó, experimentando un gran alivio, sabía que no sería fácil para sus padres aceptar al bebé, pero se sentía agradecida de que mostraran su apoyo y la intención de hacerlo.

Gracias al sistema de encapsulado inventado por su padre, el regreso a la Corporación fue sencillo, todo lo necesario se encontraba en un estuche no mayor a una caja de lápices, a pesar de haberse despedido la noche anterior, Chichi y Gohan salieron de su casa para decirles adiós. El trayecto a la capital del Oeste fue tranquilo, cuando la aeronave descendió en el jardín, Bulma y su madre observaron la Corporación asombradas, aunque la peliazul había supervisado los avances, no había visto el resultado final, la poderosa estructura se erguía orgullosa como en los viejos tiempos. Con la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo, la familia Briefs ocupó las instalaciones sintiendo en su interior que al fin estaban en su verdadero hogar.


	4. Reencuentro

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer este fanfiction.**

 **Notas de la autora:** Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Hasta el siguiente…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 _ **Marzo, año 768**_

\- Al menos podrías deshacerte de la basura -dijo la rubia a su hermano, al entrar al laboratorio del Dr Gero y toparse con el cadáver de una mujer en el piso.

\- ¿Algo más? -respondió el androide pulverizando al instante el cuerpo con una bola de energía.

\- No entiendo porque te empeñas en traer tus mujerzuelas aquí -exclamó fastidiada N°18- Puedes fornicar con ellas en otra parte.

\- Me gusta la privacidad -señaló el joven para hacerla enfadar, y divertirse un poco.

\- ¡No estoy bromeando!. Juro que si vuelvo a ver otra zorra de cabello azul, voy a hacer explotar este maldito planeta -advirtió la androide comenzando a perder la paciencia.

N°17 rió divertido mientras su gemela se alejaba, sabía que no iba a cumplir su infantil amenaza, si volaba el planeta se acababa la diversión, y eso era lo que la rubia menos quería en el mundo. Una vez a solas tuvo que admitir que el juego de hacer enfadar a la androide era cada vez menos atractivo, se había propuesto molestarla desde el momento en que se dio cuenta que ninguna humana podía sustituir a Bulma Briefs, por eso hacía todo cuanto podía por fastidiar a N°18, porque ella y solo ella fue quien hizo volar la Corporación con la mujer dentro, arruinando su diversión para siempre.

Enfadado al recordar el suceso volvió su vista hacia el suelo, las cenizas de su última presa eran lo único que quedaba de ella. En los últimos meses se había obsesionado con encontrar mujeres con rasgos similares a los de la peliazul. Cuando las hallaba les proponía un simple juego, si lograban satisfacerlo les perdonaría la vida, de lo contrario las asesinaría ahí mismo. A pesar de los esfuerzos de las mujeres por complacerlo, al final siempre terminaba matándolas, no importaba lo que hicieran, ninguna lograba apagar el deseo que aquella mujer había encendido en él sin proponérselo. "Estúpidos instintos humanos" dijo tratando de apartar la imagen de la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula de su mente, al no conseguirlo salió volando a toda velocidad con la única intención de encontrar otra mujer para divertirse.

 _ **Junio, año 768**_

Todos los miedos y temores que experimentó durante los meses que duró su embarazo, desaparecieron cuando la bebé nació. Kaori, resultó ser una niña saludable y hermosa. Los abuelos de la pequeña contemplaron a la recién nacida dormida en los brazos de su madre, con una expresión de inocencia en el rostro y sonrieron a su hija. Tras el breve encuentro, el Dr Briefs se alejó un poco, hubiera querido sentir mayor alegría, pero al contemplar en su nieta los rasgos del androide, su felicidad se opacó, había deseado que se pareciera solo a Bulma para que le fuera más fácil aceptarla, pero eso no había sucedido, y se daba cuenta que en su corazón aún sentía rencor por el padre de la pequeña y ese sentimiento se trasladaba a la bebé, aunque no quisiera.

Bunny ajena a los pensamientos de su esposo, estaba embelesada acariciando el obscuro cabello de su nieta. Ella también notó el parecido entre la pequeña y el androide pero no dijo nada para no incomodar a Bulma. Trunks observaba con curiosidad el pequeño envoltorio que su madre tenía en los brazos y agitaba sus manitas queriéndolo tocar, la peliazul dejo que su hijo se acercara a la pequeña, entonces el niño de cabello lila sonrió y repitiendo las palabras de su abuela dijo "bebé". Bulma miró orgullosa a sus dos hijos, Trunks estaba cada vez más grande y sus progresos demostraban que al crecer sería muy fuerte, en cuanto a la niña, se sentía feliz, en su rostro se veía una tranquilidad inmensa que resultaba contagiosa.

Unos días más tarde Bulma regresó a su casa junto con su nueva hija, en cuanto puso un pie en la Corporación entregó la bebé a su madre y fue a su laboratorio. Ansiosa revisó uno de los cajones del cual extrajo un scouter que había guardado por años. El aparato había sido sometido a modificaciones pero esperaba que aún funcionara bien, lo guardó entre su ropa y se dirigió a la habitación de Trunks.

El pequeño estaba sentado jugando dentro de su corral, al sentirse observado volvió su vista hacia arriba, "Mami", llamó al ver a la peliazul, quien tras sonreírle saco el scouter y lo encendió, varios símbolos aparecieron en la pequeña pantalla, indicando el gran poder del pequeño. Tras asegurarse que el aparato funcionaba bien, tomo al niño en sus brazos, lo besó y luego lo devolvió a su corral. Después de que el pequeño se entretuviera nuevamente con sus juguetes, salió en dirección a su habitación. Bunny estaba tan ocupada observando a su nieta, que no notó el extraño aparato que su hija tenía en el rostro, Bulma fijo su vista en su madre y volvió a presionar el botón, los símbolos aparecieron de nuevo marcando solo una unidad.

\- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó la rubia al escuchar el sonido y volverse.

\- Unas pruebas -dijo acercándose a la cuna donde Kaori dormía- ¿Podrías apartarte un momento por favor? –pidió a su madre con voz nerviosa.

Con el corazón latiéndole más aprisa de lo normal a causa de la ansiedad, Bulma miró a la niña y temblando presiono de nuevo el botón. El tiempo que tardó en aparecer el resultado le pareció una eternidad, pero cuando leyó la pantalla volvió a sentirse tranquila, Kaori no era una amenaza, como sospechó el poder de los androides residía en el trabajo del Dr Gero y no en sus genes, así que ya no tenía por qué preocuparse, la niña era tan normal como cualquier otra.

Las semanas fueron pasando, a pesar del inicial rechazo del Dr Briefs, su nieta logró ablandarle el corazón, ahora cada vez que la sostenía en sus brazos, veía menos al padre y más a ella. Al principio el color de cabello y ojos de la pequeña le crispaba los nervios por ser idénticos a los del androide, pero poco a poco descubrió que los ojos cristalinos de Kaori, solo transmitían paz e inocencia, y empezaba a sentirse cada vez más seguro, que en un futuro ella no seguiría los pasos de ese maldito.

Bulma por su parte, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en su laboratorio, y apenas si se daba tiempo para pensar en otra cosa, que no fuera como defenderse de los androides. Estaba decida a crear algo para proteger a su familia y a los demás habitantes de la furia de esos asesinos, pero había transcurrido demasiado tiempo y ella no conseguía avanzar en su idea más prometedora.

\- ¡Esto no sirve! -exclamó Bulma frustrada a su padre, quién dejo el circuito que tenía en las manos y se volvió a mirarla- Es imposible aumentar la resistencia del escudo de energía, a pesar de los ajustes que he hecho.

\- No te desesperes -respondió el tranquilamente- Tal vez si revisamos de nuevo los cálculos...

\- Es inútil -interrumpió ella dejándose caer en la silla- Hemos trabajado por varios meses en este proyecto y el único avance que se ha tenido es el de ampliar el radio de protección.

El científico miró a su hija, para él también era difícil aceptar que sus ambiciones parecían cada vez más imposibles. Bulma pretendía crear escudos de energía lo suficientemente grandes y poderosos como para proteger las casas de un ataque, pero después de realizar múltiples pruebas, se dio cuenta que la capacidad de resistencia de los escudos se volvía inestable al recibir grandes descargas de poder. En su estado actual, podrían llegar a ser de utilidad para proteger a las familias durante el derrumbe de una estructura como fue el caso de Bulma, pero no para salvarles la vida durante un ataque de gran magnitud.

\- No soporto más esta impotencia -soltó la joven- Defendernos de estos monstruos es imposible...

\- No te desesperes querida, todavía tenemos otras opciones -dijo de pronto el Dr Briefs llamando la atención de su hija- He estado dándole vueltas a un asunto... Es una idea simple, pero a veces lo sencillo es lo más funcional... No debemos ocuparnos en defendernos de los ataques, sino en acabar con quienes los provocan. Piénsalo un poco, la fuerza de los androides proviene de las habilidades que Gero les otorgó, si lográramos descubrir el método que uso para darles esos poderes, podríamos descubrir también la forma de quitárselos -añadió mientras las esperanzas de librarse de la amenaza renacían en la joven.

\- Iniciemos las investigaciones entonces -concluyó la peliazul decidida, su padre tenía razón el método del Dr Gero podría recrearse, estudiar sus puntos débiles y aprovecharlos en su favor.

\- No será una labor fácil -señaló el científico- A pesar de nuestros conocimientos y tecnología, tengo que reconocer que Gero era único en su campo, y sus avances en robótica increíbles.

\- Estoy segura que descubriremos como acabar con los androides, no me rendiré hasta hacerlo.

Dijo Bulma esperanzada. Si la ciencia había causado el problema, la misma ciencia podía resolverlo. Además, ella y su padre eran de las mentes más brillantes en el planeta, y colaborando juntos podrían encontrar la manera de destruir la amenaza.

Con aquella idea en mente, paso el resto del día buscando toda la información posible sobre el Dr Gero, su tarea no resulto muy útil, tras largas horas frente a la computadora solo encontró un par de artículos que lo relacionaban con el desaparecido ejército Red Ribbon. "Maldita sea", murmuró la mujer para sí misma, sin embargo, sentía que a pesar de la poca información con la que contaba había iniciado su batalla personal contra los androides. Mientras más lo pensaba, más se convencía que no podía dejar que la carga de destruirlos se centrara por completo en Gohan, ella contribuiría cuanto fuera posible, para que ese infierno durara lo menos posible para todos.

Convencida de que encontraría una solución, se marchó a descansar. Apenas apareció en la habitación Kaori comenzó a llorar, Bulma la tomó en sus brazos sintiéndose culpable, su madre se la había llevado al laboratorio para que la alimentara, pero ella apenas le había prestado atención por estar pensando en el trabajo del Dr Gero. "Ya estoy aquí bebé", murmuró mientras la arrullaba para que dejara de llorar.

 _ **Octubre, año 768**_

En la capital del Noroeste, los gritos de terror y de auxilio llenaban el aire. La figura de una mujer rubia se erigía por encima de la destrucción y del fuego.

\- Suficiente por hoy -declaró N°18 tras contemplar satisfecha la catástrofe ocasionada- Creo que regresare al laboratorio. ¿Vienes? -preguntó al androide que se encontraba a un lado suyo.

\- Ese sitio me aburre. Creo que buscaré otra cosa que hacer antes de ir allá.

\- Como quieras, solo algo más -advirtió la rubia- Las zorras se quedan donde las encuentras, no lo olvides.

N°17 rió ante el comentario de su hermana, la rubia lo conocía bien, sabía que cuando se separaban él iba en busca de alguna mujer con quien pasar el rato, y eso era justo lo que el androide pensaba hacer ahora. Tras una rápida mirada a la ciudad en ruinas, se dio cuenta que por la destrucción en ese sitio no podría conseguir a nadie, así que emprendió el vuelo en busca de alguna otra ciudad. Sobrevolaba a gran velocidad cuando un recuerdo le cruzó por la mente. "La capital del Oeste no queda muy lejos", se dijo, mientras dirigía su vuelo hacia allá.

A pesar de la obscuridad de la noche el androide pudo observar que la ciudad estaba muy cambiada desde la última vez que la atacaron. Había pasado poco más de un año desde que estuvo ahí y la reconstrucción de las casas y los edificios estaba bastante avanzado, solo los enormes condominios del centro se encontraban como los recordaba, derruidos y abandonados. De pronto una enorme construcción atrajo su mirada, la Corporación Cápsula se erguía frente a él como si nada hubiera pasado. "Esto debe ser obra del anciano" se dijo recordando que como parte de su juego, había dejado que la familia de la mujer escapara.

N° 17 permaneció flotando por encima de la edificación, había perdido el interés por visitar la capital del Oeste desde que la mujer murió, y ahora, al ver el lugar donde fue suya, los recuerdos que se mantenían constantemente presentes en su mente se hacían más intensos. Atraído por su memoria, sobrevoló en dirección al área donde antes se encontraba el dormitorio de la mujer y descendió en el balcón cercano a la misma. Curioso de conocer la identidad del nuevo ocupante, se acercó a la ventana. Entonces y como si de un sueño se tratara, pudo ver a través de la transparencia de las cortinas una figura conocida que yacía en la cama. "Es ella" murmuró sin dar crédito. Tan impresionado estaba por la visión, que tardó unos minutos en convencerse de que no estaba alucinando.

Decidido a comprobar si se trataba de una jugarreta de su mente provocada por el deseo, se acercó aún más, con un mínimo de fuerza rompió el seguro y las puertas de vidrio se separaron sin dificultad. El androide se internó en la oscuridad de la habitación, y caminó silenciosamente hasta la cama, donde comprobó que la mujer que dormía plácidamente era su peliazul. Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en el rostro del asesino, la mujer se había salvado y ahora la tenía en sus manos de nuevo para lo que él quisiera.

Recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer ávido de poner en práctica parte de lo que había fantaseado mil veces en su mente, cuando algo dentro de la habitación llamó su atención. A unos metros de él se encontraba una cuna, desde la distancia que se encontraba le pareció que su ocupante era demasiado pequeño. Sintiendo curiosidad se acercó, sabía que la mujer tenía un hijo pero también que este tenía su propia habitación porque ella misma se la mostró el día que se conocieron.

N° 17 se asomó a la cuna, debajo de un móvil de peluches alcanzó a distinguir una figura cubierta con una manta rosa. Su interior se agitó con violencia al comprender lo que ocurría, la peliazul había vuelto a ser madre, eso significaba que había estado con alguien más, que lo había traicionado. Dispuesto a castigarla por su atrevimiento, alargo el brazo para tomar a la criatura, al hacerlo la manta se deslizó, dejando al descubierto una bebé de cabello negro, que lo miró con expresión adormilada, la fisonomía de la pequeña, no era más que un reflejo de él mismo...

Entre sueños, la peliazul percibió leves sonidos que le indicaron que Kaori estaba despierta, por lo que se incorporó para alimentarla, al hacerlo su mirada se topó con una figura parada al lado de la cuna de su hija, sin apartar la vista busco el interruptor de su lámpara, al encender la luz unos ojos fríos se clavaron en ella.

\- ¿Cómo estas Bulma? -dijo el androide acercándose a la cama mirándola como un depredador.

\- ¿Cómo es que…?

\- ¿Qué estoy aquí?... ¿Qué se tu nombre? -interrumpió el asesino- Se muchas cosas, hasta tu pequeño secreto -añadió volviéndose a mirar la cuna, logrando que Bulma palideciera al instante- Debiste avisarme que era padre -dijo acariciando su mejilla- Habría venido a visitarte antes...

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres? -preguntó la mujer cuidando no alzar la voz, no quería alertar a sus padres y que sucediera una desgracia, con ese maldito cualquier cosa podía suceder.

\- No te lo imaginas -respondió él recorriéndola de arriba a abajo con la mirada.

Por un segundo Bulma se sintió de nuevo como aquel día... llena de miedo y a su merced.

\- Tu piel sigue siendo tan suave como la recordaba –la halago el asesino mientras acariciaba su cuello.

La peliazul intentó escapar de su contacto, pero como respuesta él la rodeo con sus brazos y la sostuvo con fuerza, reaccionando por instinto Bulma trató de zafarse sin conseguirlo. Fue entonces que se percató de que mientras más temor mostraba, más interesado se veía el androide en provocárselo. "Quieres jugar, juguemos entonces", le dijo en silencio a Nº17 que la observaba con una sonrisa cínica. Su racionalidad al fin había hecho su aparición, su cerebro era su mejor aliado, el único que podía sacarla de esa situación, dejarse llevar por el pánico no resolvería nada y pondría en peligro a todos, debía ser más inteligente que él, entrando en su juego hasta lograr dominarlo.

\- ¿Solo viniste a eso? -preguntó tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible.

\- Nos divertimos bastante la última vez -dijo el asesino buscando algún gesto de turbación en la mujer sin hallarlo.

\- Habla por ti -señaló la peliazul con seguridad- Para mí no fue algo memorable -se mofó lanzando una mirada despectiva a la parte media del androide.

El comentario surtió el efecto deseado, N°17 la tomó con fuerza de las muñecas, como respuesta ella se volvió a mirarlo desafiante. Al hacerlo, notó la ira del androide destellando en su mirada, la intención de acabar con su vida se reflejaba claramente, sin embargo, también podía percibir la dilatación en la pupila de N°17 al contemplarla.

"Todavía me desea" corroboró triunfal, ahora veía claro que la atracción sexual que despertó en el androide era lo suficientemente fuerte como para haberla buscado de nuevo, y que la fuerza de esa emoción bastaba para impedir que la asesinara a pesar la burla hecha hacia su persona. La mujer sonrió para sus adentros al comprobar que el asesino ya no ejercía fuerza alguna sobre sus muñecas, la idea de tener alguna especie de poder sobre él, la hizo sentirse confiada.

\- No me provoques -advirtió él sin entender porque seguía sin hacerla trizas a pesar de la furia que sentía

\- ¿Vas a matarme? -dijo ella cambiando al instante su tono de voz por uno más bajo y sensual al añadir- Porque no creo que puedas…

La mirada del androide se hizo más intensa, Bulma supo que el momento era decisivo, él podía mostrarle que estaba equivocada en sus hipótesis asesinándola al instante. La peliazul sintió su corazón acelerarse al sentir una ligera presión en sus muñecas, pero al darse cuenta que esta solo era para recostarla en la cama y que la única intención del androide era someterla un poco para comenzar a besar su cuello, dejó de temer.

"Maldita mujer" pensaba N° 17 mientras volaba de regreso al laboratorio del Dr Gero, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para desquitar su furia lanzando ataques a las ciudades por las que sobrevolaba. Una vez más había querido romperle el cuello después de hacerla suya y una vez más se había marchado sin tocarle un cabello. Su rabia aumento al sentirse excitado nuevamente al recordar sus manos sobre su cuerpo, su lengua recorriéndola toda, la sensación de estar dentro de ella era una maldita droga. Había fornicado con la peliazul durante horas, la estimuló de mil maneras diferentes y ella no había soltado un solo gemido de placer.

Había querido demostrarle a Bulma, que aun cuando se empeñara en negarlo, disfrutaba recibir sus caricias tanto como él dárselas, pero no lo logró. Lo único que obtuvo fue un leve desahogo a sus deseos incontenibles de volverla a sentir entre sus brazos. "Estaba mejor cuando la creía muerta" pensó al comprender que su obsesión en lugar de terminar, había cobrado más fuerza, acababa de abandonar su habitación y ya deseaba regresar.

"Maldito androide", se repetía Bulma, tratando de apartar de su mente lo acontecido la noche anterior. Había probado su hipótesis, cuando después de que N°17 dio por terminado el encuentro se marchó sin hacerle un solo rasguño. "Volverá", se dijo, y por un minuto sintió deseos de huir, podía regresar a la montaña Paoz con Chichi y Gohan y ponerse a salvo junto con su familia, pero la conversación con su padre no dejaba de darle vueltas por la mente. Si logrará usar al androide para descubrir la ubicación del laboratorio de Gero, podría estar un paso más cerca, de acabar con la amenaza.

Pero para conseguirlo tendría que estar cerca de él y eso solo significaba volver a ser suya. Bulma se estremeció al pensarlo, anoche había notado el deseo del androide por hacerla gritar de placer, y casi lo había logrado. En más de una ocasión tuvo que controlarse para no perder los estribos, odiaba aceptar esto, pero aún y cuando despreciaba a N° 17, algo en él lograba despertar la pasión que existía en ella.

"Estoy jugando con fuego" pensó mientras recordaba su primer encuentro un año atrás. En esa ocasión, se entregó por miedo a lo que N°17 podría hacerle a su familia, él la amenazó más de una vez con eso, pero a pesar de su comportamiento agresivo en un inicio, al final no utilizó la fuerza para hacerla suya. Le había costado bastante a la peliazul, pero con el tiempo llegó a aceptar, que aquel encuentro no había sido por completo una pesadilla, como todos creían, como ella misma llegó a pensar, porque durante el mismo, su cuerpo reaccionó a sus caricias, experimentando un placer prohibido y perturbador al mismo tiempo.

Idéntico al que experimentó la noche anterior. La mujer se estremeció al pensar que él la trató como si fuera su amante, no la amenazó esta vez, ni la forzó a nada. Ella no le había pedido en ningún momento que se detuviera, pero tampoco correspondió a sus caricias. Estaba segura de que su silenciosa resistencia a dejarse arrastrar por el placer, era una especie de afrodisíaco para él, y que cuando ya no existiera, el androide se desharía de ella sin pensarlo pues el reto desaparecería.

Mientras tanto, este se complacería jugando con su mente y con su cuerpo, pero ahora que ella había logrado entender la retorcida mente del asesino, podía volver las cosas a su favor. "Voy a encontrar la forma de destruirlos", se juró Bulma a sí misma, sintiendo que la invadía una sensación de victoria anticipada.


	5. Obsesión

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer este fanfiction.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Enero, año 769**_

N°17 se apartó de la mujer y se acomodó el pantalón mientras ella rogaba por su vida, finalmente, colocó sus manos sobre la blanca piel de sus mejillas, sonrió perversamente y en un giro rápido le rompió el cuello. Después se marchó, sin rastro de remordimiento. En apariencia seguía inmutable, pero en su mente sus peores sospechas se confirmaban, no había pasado la prueba que él mismo se había impuesto, el sexo con aquella mujer le resulto satisfactorio, pero no era lo mismo que estar con Bulma, había creído que después de tantas noches a su lado se había curado de su obsesión, que podía encontrar en cualquier mujer lo que ella tenía, pero solo comprobó que estaba equivocado.

Todas las mujeres que había tomado incluyendo la de unos momentos antes, no tenían ni la mitad del carácter, ni del fuego de la peliazul, ninguna lo retaba con la mirada, ni lo hacía olvidar por un momento sus instintos asesinos. Solo Bulma lograba seguir con vida y que él volviera a su lado todas las noches, a perseguir el mismo objetivo. En cada encuentro el androide solo deseaba una cosa, que la mujer vibrara entre sus manos, que se entregara a él con la pasión que esperaba, pero siempre resultaba igual, ella no se negaba a ser suya, pero tampoco demostraba ningún tipo de deseo por él y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo.

"Ya no la veré de nuevo", se prometió N°17, mientras se dirigía a reunirse con su gemela para seguir atemorizando a los patéticos humanos. Sin embargo, la determinación del androide que parecía tan firme, duró menos de un mes. La urgencia por volver a poseer a la peliazul, lo consumía cada vez más. Así que convenciéndose de que esa sería la última vez, voló a toda prisa en dirección a la capital del Oeste.

Kaori sonreía a causa de las cosquillas en su pie, la peliazul estaba tan absorta contemplando a su hija, que no se percató cuando N°17 entró a la habitación. Desde el ventanal, el androide observó curioso la interacción entre ambas, cuando se aburrió de hacerlo llamó a la mujer por su nombre para atraer su atención. Ella se volvió a mirarlo y después siguió jugando con la bebé. Ser ignorado, no estaba en sus planes así que N°17 caminó hasta la cama, se sentó en ella, justo detrás de Bulma y comenzó a besar su cuello.

\- Todavía tengo que alimentarla -dijo la mujer apartándose de él.

\- No me importa.

\- Llorará toda la noche si no lo hago.

\- Apúrate entonces -respondió el androide, fastidiado ante la idea de que su noche con la mujer se arruinara por los posibles lloriqueos de la niña- Mi paciencia tiene un límite.

Ante la mirada apremiante de N°17, la peliazul tomó a la bebé, desanudó su bata y descubrió su pecho, Kaori no tardó en prenderse de el. Los minutos siguientes, la mujer acarició dulcemente el cabello de la niña mientras esta se alimentaba. El androide usualmente no solía prestarle atención a su hija, porque no le causaba ningún interés relacionarse con ella, es más, desde que supo de su existencia apenas si se había tomado la molestia de mirarla unas cuantas veces.

Pero ahora que la tenía tan cerca, la observó detenidamente, estudiándola a detalle, más porque no tenía otra cosa en que entretenerse mientras esperaba, que porque en realidad quisiera hacerlo. De pronto, los ojos azules de la pequeña se fijaron en su padre, quién después de sostenerle la mirada por unos segundos volvió su vista hacia otro lado. N°17 se sintió incómodo, lo había sentido, fue solo momentáneo, pero algo en su interior se había agitado. Kaori le había permitido verse a sí mismo y a Bulma unidos en un mismo ser. Un ser que la peliazul parecía apreciar...

\- Te comportas con ella como si en verdad la quisieras -soltó el androide dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos.

\- Por supuesto que la amo, es mi hija.

\- Y mía -recalcó esperando ver la reacción que sus palabras ocasionaban en la mujer.

Pero Bulma no hizo nada, la expresión amorosa con que miraba a la bebé no cambio. N°17 se sintió aún más perturbado, una pregunta le cruzó por la mente y necesitaba saber la respuesta.

\- No debes odiarme tanto, si lograste encariñarte con ella -concluyó mientras fijaba sus ojos en la peliazul.

\- Kaori no es como tú -respondió Bulma tranquilamente.

Las palabras de la mujer le provocaron una sensación amarga, en el fondo había esperado escuchar alguna respuesta que dejara entrever que lograba mover alguna fibra en ella que no fuera el desprecio o el odio. Pero era evidente que los sentimientos de la peliazul hacia él, no habían cambiado a pesar de su reencuentro, ni de la hija que compartían.

\- Me cansé, no voy a esperar toda la noche.

Manifestó N°17, y en un rápido movimiento separó a la niña del pecho de Bulma. "Llévala a dormir ya", ordenó en un tono que le inspiró a responderle, pero la peliazul se contuvo, temiendo que si lo enfadaba pudiera dañar a la bebé. Mientras recostaba a Kaori advirtió que el androide empezaba a desnudarse. "Maldito imbécil", pensó ella, después de las semanas sin verlo creyó que se le había pasado el capricho y la dejaría en paz, pero ahora se daba cuenta lo equivocada que estaba. Al regresar a la cama, él la tocó con el mismo deseo y urgencia de siempre, haciendo subir la temperatura y la humedad de su cuerpo en poco tiempo. Odiándose por el placer que experimentaba con su contacto, la peliazul trató de bloquearlo y controlarse, cada vez le era más difícil permanecer indiferente y no corresponder a la pasión del androide.

\- Mírame -ordenó él al percatarse de su lucha interna. Bulma hizo lo que le pedía. La expresión del androide denotaba el mismo anhelo de siempre, pero esta vez vino acompañado de una inesperada petición- Di que quieres ser mía Bulma...

Su voz sonó casi como una súplica. Él acarició los labios de la mujer por algunos segundos, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Molesto por la obstinación de la peliazul, N° 17 cerró los ojos y se deslizó en su interior, hasta llenarla por completo. Entonces volvió a mirarla, podía sentir su respiración acelerada y la humedad de su interior aumentar mientras se mecía sobre su cuerpo, y a pesar de eso ella no hacía ningún intento por corresponderle, así que acelero sus embestidas. Él sabía bien que el ímpetu de sus movimientos la estaba llevando al límite de sus fuerzas, que ella lo estaba disfrutando, y eso solo aumentó su frustración, quería escucharla, necesitaba hacerlo. Pero sabía que la mujer no le daría ese gusto aún.

Después de un rato la tensión sexual alcanzó el punto culminante para ambos, él gruño al alcanzar el orgasmo, ella se quedó en el mismo silencio obstinado de siempre. Cuando la sensación de placer se disipó, N°17 volvió a experimentar el desconcierto que lo acompañaba desde su reencuentro con la peliazul. Lo tentaba la idea de castigarla por el claro desafío que su mutismo significaba y a la vez lo atormentaba la idea de no volver a tenerla. Odiaba sentirse de esa forma, así que abandono la cama y empezó a vestirse.

\- Más te vale que la próxima vez, la mocosa tenga su propia habitación, no pienso seguirla soportando -amenazó fríamente, dirigiéndose a la salida.

 _ **Febrero, año 769**_

Un pensamiento recurrente, comenzó a apoderarse de Bulma. Después de ver a N°17 regresar a su cama con frecuencia, y de percibir en sus caricias algo similar a la desesperación y el anhelo de ser correspondido, comenzó a creer que quizá el androide podía experimentar otras emociones aparte del odio y la sed de muerte. Quizá su humanidad no estaba tan pérdida como creía y podía recuperarse.

Paso un rato, antes de que la mujer se regañara a sí misma por perder el tiempo imaginando tonterías, y volviera a tomar entre sus manos el libro que había abandonado. Cuando termino ese siguió con otro, y así estuvo las siguientes horas, revisando libro tras libro de robótica sin encontrar una pista de como habían sido creados los androides. Cada vez se convencía más, que la única opción con posibilidades de éxito, era encontrar el maldito laboratorio del Dr Gero a través de N°17. Días atrás, logró establecer una breve plática con él, y fue entonces que averiguó que el sitio se encontraba intacto, si eso era verdad, seguramente habría algunas notas o información en algún lado que serviría para sus fines.

Pero obtener la localización exacta, era una tarea complicada, el Dr Gero había resultado un especialista en esconderse del mundo, no había registros de su laboratorio, y N°17 tampoco parecía dispuesto a revelar su ubicación. Hasta el momento lo único que había logrado averiguar es que se encontraba dentro de una zona montañosa, y eso no bastaba, había varias zonas así en el mundo, intentar una búsqueda con ese dato, era como desear encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

Pensando en eso abandonó sus libros y se dirigió al jardín donde Bunny jugaba con los niños. La cara de Trunks se iluminó cuando su madre se unió al pequeño círculo que habían formado, con evidente alegría compartió con ella los cubos que tenía y juntos formaron una torre. Después de un rato Kaori despertó atrayendo de inmediato la atención de la peliazul, lo cual disgusto al pequeño de cabello lila, que empezó a insistir en colocar un cubo en la mano con la que su madre acariciaba a la bebé.

Bulma no lo reprendió, sabía que la reacción de Trunks se debía a la falta de tiempo que le dedicaba, pues cuando no cuidaba a Kaori, se la pasaba metida en el laboratorio o investigando sobre Gero, y cuando ella hacía una pausa para comer algo, el niño generalmente estaba tomando la siesta o un baño. Realmente lo veía muy poco y lo extrañaba demasiado. Lo mismo ocurría con Kaori, el tiempo que solía ser solo para su hija se había reducido desde que N°17 comenzó sus visitas nocturnas, pues este era sumamente demandante.

\- Trunks pórtate bien -pidió Bunny al niño. Bulma volvió de sus pensamientos y miró al pequeño jalar la manta de Kaori con fuerza, ocasionando que la bebé comenzara a llorar.

\- Se que quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo -le dijo a su hijo mientras retiraba su manita de la tela para cargar a la niña con un brazo, y con el libre abrazarlo a él- Y yo también deseo lo mismo, pero debes ser paciente, te prometo que cuando logre mi objetivo, estaré a tu lado siempre.

Una vez que sus hijos se quedaron dormidos en sus brazos, Bulma se levantó y ayudada por Bunny los llevó a su habitación. Hubiera querido quedarse con ellos más tiempo, pero no podía perder ni un segundo en su batalla personal contra los androides, necesitaba seguir buscando información e ideando como destruirlos. Llevaba un par de horas enfrascada en unos artículos sobre la Red Ribbon, cuando su madre le anunció que tenían visitas. Emocionada al saber de quienes se trataba, la peliazul dejo lo que hacía para reunirse con los recién llegados.

Gohan y Chichi la esperaban sentados en la sala de la Corporación, Bunny ya les había servido té y pastelillos, Bulma sonrió ante el hecho, el mundo podía ser un caos pero su madre jamás perdería su hospitalidad de siempre. Después de los efusivos saludos y abrazos, se sentó junto a ellos y comenzaron a ponerse al día de lo que habían hecho durante el tiempo en que no se habían visto. Cuando Chichi termino de contarle la razón por la que habían ido a la capital del Oeste, la peliazul advirtió que los ojos de Gohan estaban fijos en la criatura que Bunny, quien acababa de regresar a la sala, traía en los brazos.

\- Ella es Kaori, mi hija -le dijo, provocando que el mitad-saiyayin se ruborizara al verse descubierto.

\- Hola bebé, soy Gohan -respondió él, tomando su manita. Ya su madre le había contado sobre el embarazo de Bulma y las circunstancias en las que se dio, por lo que se sentía apenado por la curiosidad y sorpresa inicial con la que miró a la niña debido a su enorme parecido con el androide.

\- Es muy tierna -admitió Chichi, sin comprender como alguien tan indefenso e inocente, podía provenir de un asesino.

La peliazul sonrió aliviada, había temido la reacción de ellos por tanto tiempo, que por eso se mantuvo distante. Pero ahora que veía que no mostraban ninguna señal de antipatía ante la pequeña, podía relajarse. Después de un rato, Gohan pidió ver a Trunks, Bunny aún con Kaori en brazos lo llevó a la habitación de su nieto, dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

\- Gohan ha crecido mucho, cada día se parece más a Goku.

\- Así es. Y creo que también heredó de él la necesidad de enfrentarse a enemigos fuertes -señaló la viuda dejando ver su preocupación.

\- ¿Sigue entrenando para enfrentarse a los androides?

\- Todos los días sin falta.

\- Sé que tienes miedo -exclamó comprensiva la peliazul- Pero tal vez no sea necesario que tu hijo pelee de nuevo con ellos.

\- ¿De que hablas? -preguntó Chichi al advertir la seguridad que su amiga mostraba.

\- Mi padre me hizo ver hace un tiempo, algo en lo que no había pensado... la fuerza no es la única solución que podemos usar contra los androides.

\- No entiendo Bulma, ¿que otra forma podría haber?

\- Descubrir el método que uso el Dr. Gero para crearlos, así podríamos descubrir la forma de acabar con ellos.

\- ¿En verdad crees que algo así pudiera ser posible? -preguntó la viuda esperanzada ante la idea de que la amenaza desapareciera de sus vidas.

\- Si. Claro que no es una tarea sencilla, ni mi padre ni yo somos capaces de emular el trabajo de Gero de la nada, sus avances en el campo de la robótica nos rebasan por mucho pero... si pudiéramos descubrir su laboratorio y hallar algo de información sobre como diseño a los androides, podríamos partir de ahí y encontrar una solución -dijo la peliazul emocionada.

\- Suena muy bien todo eso -aceptó la viuda, para luego añadir preocupada- Pero no debes perder de vista que ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que esos asesinos aparecieron y quizá ese lugar ya no existe, y la información se ha perdido...

\- Los androides no destruyeron el laboratorio, hasta donde sé esta intacto -la morena la miró con sorpresa- Creo que el no desaparecerlo es una forma de seguir alimentando su odio y su rencor hacia Gero y la humanidad.

\- Pareces muy segura al afirmar lo que dices... y solo se me ocurre de alguien que puede darte tal información para que la consideraras verdadera... ¿acaso has vuelto a ver al androide Bulma? -cuestionó la viuda con voz grave.

Ella suspiró, podía mentirle pero que caso tendría. Además necesitaba desahogarse y sacarse de la mente todos esos pensamientos que la atormentaban, y Chichi era la única persona a quien podía confiarle su más grande secreto.

\- Se apareció aquí hace tiempo -al ver a la morena a punto de gritar de asombro, Bulma le indico con un gesto que guardara silencio- Por favor no digas nada, mis padres no deben enterarse.

Temiendo que Gohan o su madre regresaran antes de que pudiera sincerarse, la científica le confió a la pelinegra, lo más brevemente que pudo, todo sobre las visitas de N°17 a la Corporación.

\- ¿Por qué todavía no has huido? -preguntó la viuda sin comprender, cuando la peliazul le dijo que llevaba cuatro meses viéndolo - Estas corriendo un riesgo innecesario, puede matarte a ti y a tu familia en cualquier instante...

\- Puede hacerlo, pero no nos matará -dijo Bulma con una confianza que solo altero más a su amiga.

\- Suenas más ingenua que Goku -señaló la viuda- Cuando se canse de ese perverso juego que tiene contigo, va a asesinarte.

\- No si lo destruyo yo primero -replicó la peliazul.

\- ¿Y en verdad quieres hacer eso? -el tono de Chichi era de recriminación- Porque a mi me parece que te has enamorado de ese androide -Bulma la miró ofendida y lo negó, pero la pelinegra siguió sin convencerse- ¿Por qué otra razón permanecerías aquí si no fuera verdad lo que digo?

\- Necesito estar cerca, para poner en marcha mi plan -respondió la peliazul tratando de conservar la calma después de la última frase de su amiga- Sé que N°17 nunca me dirá la ubicación del laboratorio, pero puedo descubrirla con la ayuda de un chip localizador. Hace unos días empecé a trabajar en uno, será diminuto y muy efectivo, cuando este listo tengo pensado ponerlo en su ropa sin que se de cuenta. Una vez que el chip registre los lugares empezaré a...

\- Lo haces ver muy sencillo, ¿Qué va a pasar con tus hijos si te descubre y te asesina?... Apuesto a que ni siquiera has pensado en ellos -interrumpió Chichi sin dejarse convencer por los argumentos de la mujer.

\- Es por ellos que lo hago -afirmó la peliazul con vehemencia- En especial por Trunks, cada vez que lo miro siento que en un futuro podría vencer a los androides, pero a la vez me culpo por darle esa responsabilidad... no puedo pretender que cargue con eso y yo quedarme cruzada de brazos por más de una década hasta que él crezca lo suficiente. ¿Y que pasara mientras tanto?. ¿Viviremos con el temor de no sobrevivir otro día?, ¿Seguiremos presenciando más masacres?

\- Gohan esta entrenando, con el tiempo podía vencerlos -aseguró la morena.

\- ¿Y ese es el destino que quieres para él?... Porque Gohan podrá ser hijo de un gran guerrero, pero es injusto que pongamos todas nuestras esperanzas en sus hombros. Aún recuerdo que cuando pequeño, soñaba con ser un investigador famoso y no un peleador, pero las circunstancias lo han obligado a tomar ese camino. Piénsalo un poco Chichi... ¿No te gustaría que él tuviera otra vida?... ¿Qué tuviera la oportunidad de decidir sin presiones que quiere hacer, y que lo hace feliz? -preguntó Bulma tomándola de la mano.

Chichi se quedo sin palabras. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Bulma tenía razón, no quería imaginarse la vida de su hijo consumida por el deseo de acabar con los androides, y mucho menos quería pensar en que pudiera morir intentándolo. Solo deseaba verlo feliz y emancipado de la responsabilidad de liberar al mundo de la amenaza.

\- Vas a arriesgarte demasiado. Pero espero que puedas lograr lo que te propones -declaró la viuda con sinceridad mientras apretaba su mano para infundirle ánimos.

\- Lo lograré, no voy a darme por vencida. Eso tenlo por seguro.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Notas de la autora:** Me alegra saber que aunque pocas, si hay quienes les interesa esta historia y les agradezco mucho los comentarios y el tiempo que se toman para leerla. Y aprovechando los últimos review, quiero explicar, algo que debí comentar en el primer capítulo pero que pasé por alto por la emoción de publicar el fanfic jejeje. Bulma y 17 definitivamente son una pareja que tal vez para muchos no tenga sentido, pero a mí me gusto desde que leí algunas historias en esta página sobre ellos. Tristemente, mientras buscaba en la red algo más sobre estos dos me encontré con que hay personas que atacan mucho esta pareja por la diferencia de edad, lo cual a mí no me parece algo importante, digo obviamente Bulma es mayor, pero para el momento en que los androides aparecen, ella se ve muy bien, y creo que 17 la encontraría bastante atractiva y ella a él también. Cierto que ellos dos no generan una química explosiva (como la de Vegeta y Bulma por ejemplo), pero no se, al menos a mi, me parece que 17 y Bulma hacen una combinación bastante interesante, y que incluso y por raro que esto suene, podrían entenderse de una forma más espiritual y más profunda que Vegeta y Bulma. En fin ya comenté un poco de mi amor por esta parejilla.

Ahora, sobre la historia en general: Escribir sobre la personalidad de N°17 en esta línea de tiempo, me hace sentir como si fuera a tientas en un sitio obscuro, la única referencia acerca de él, es la que hace Trunks donde menciona que es un asesino despiadado y sin escrúpulos. Por eso creo que más de un lector se sorprenderá o pensara que 17 esta OOC por las menciones que hago sobre su obsesión con Bulma, y el deseo que tiene de ser correspondido por ella, así como su actitud tan poco amenazadora hacia la mujer.

Sin embargo, cuando empecé a escribir esta historia la fijé en un tiempo donde los androides tenían poco de aparecer, así que en efecto creo que este 17 no se convirtió en un ser tan despiadado de la noche a la mañana, sino que llego ahí con el paso de los años. Mata porque fue programado para eso, y odia a los humanos por la misma razón. A diferencia de su contraparte en la línea de tiempo oficial, aquí no tiene trato más que con 18 que está en las mismas condiciones que él, por lo que al permanecer juntos solo se fomentan su lado malvado. Pero, al conocer a Bulma logra entrar de nuevo en contacto con emociones humanas que creía olvidadas, si bien estas no son las más nobles, su deseo por ella mantiene una especie de vínculo extraño entre ellos, que él por su inmadurez encuentra tan divertido como confuso.

Hay muchísimas cosas más que quisiera precisar, pero me llevaría un capítulo completo jaja, si tienen alguna duda o comentario, sobre la historia o los personajes, o lo que dije más arriba, háganmelo saber por favor, me encantaría leerlos. Y hasta el siguiente capítulo...


	6. Entrega

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer este fanfiction.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Marzo, año 769**_

\- ¿Dónde estabas? -preguntó el pelinegro cuando su hermana entro al laboratorio.

\- Visitando la capital del Este -respondió ella dejando caer unos estuches de joyas y bolsas de ropa, justo en medio de las cápsulas a su alrededor.

\- ¿Tan temprano y sin esperarme?.

\- Estaba aburrida. Te desapareciste por mucho tiempo -le reprochó ella.

\- Pero ya estoy aquí -señaló N°17 sin darle importancia- Y tengo muchas ganas de hacer explotar unas cuantas ciudades.

\- Hoy sí que estas de mal humor -exclamó la androide- Pero así es más divertido -añadió sonriendo malignamente.

Bulma sostenía a su hija en brazos asustada por las noticias de la radio, los androides habían estado atacando ciudades a diestra y siniestra durante varios días, los informes del número de decesos se habían elevado en las últimas horas, todos estaban aterrados y el locutor no hacía más que pedirle a la población que extremara sus precauciones. Por fin la mujer se cansó y apago el radio, escuchar sobre las tragedias no hacía más que alimentar sus propios miedos. N°17 la visitaba cada vez con menos frecuencia, y aunque advertía en sus ojos que seguía deseándola, su actitud hacia ella era cada vez más distante.

La última noche que habían pasado juntos, él pareció más hermético que nunca. La científica comprendía que el androide se estaba cansando de su frialdad, y le asustaba la idea de que la matara antes de que descubriera la localización de su laboratorio, pues a pesar de sus esfuerzos, aún no había conseguido colocarle el chip que había creado. N°17 no la perdía de vista, ni la dejaba acercarse lo suficiente a sus pertenencias como para que pudiera hacerlo, además se estaba marchando muy pronto y espaciaba cada vez más sus encuentros.

"No puedo perderlo ahora, es momento de jugarme mi última carta", pensó decidida a arriesgarlo todo. Así que comenzó a hacer los arreglos necesarios para poner en marcha un plan que si funcionaba, renovaría el interés del androide y de fallar terminaría con ella. No fue sino hasta casi una semana después de que empezó sus preparativos, que la peliazul tuvo la oportunidad de llevar a cabo su misión. Esa noche su corazón se aceleró al escuchar el sonido de las hojas metálicas del ventanal abriéndose. Fingiendo estar dormida escuchó los pasos de Nº17 acercándose a la cama. Al sentir que le retiraban la sábana se levantó lentamente y encendió la luz, los ojos del androide brillaron con lujuria al advertir las pequeñas piezas de ropa que estaba usando, por un momento la peliazul se estremeció ante aquella mirada y se cubrió con la sábana.

\- Nunca habíamos estado solos en la Corporación -exclamó el androide con voz insinuante.

Bulma se sorprendió que lo hubiera notado, hasta donde sabía él no podía leer el ki.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que lo estamos?

\- Hay demasiado silencio y no hay luces encendidas en la parte inferior de la casa -explicó él sin dejar de sonreír- Ahora dime, ¿Dónde está tu familia? -preguntó atento a su reacción.

\- Fueron a visitar a unos amigos -dijo sabiendo que no mentía, y que había utilizado todo su poder de convencimiento para hacer que Chichi por medio de engaños la ayudara a mantener en su casa a sus padres y sus hijos por unos días, para no ponerlos en riesgo si ella fracasaba.

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos? -añadió esta vez con curiosidad.

\- Quería estar sola.

\- ¿Por qué? -insistió él sin apartar la vista de su cuerpo.

Bulma supo que ese era el momento decisivo, podía mentirle de nuevo o podía ejecutar su plan, se decidió por esta última opción.

\- ¿No te lo imaginas? -preguntó seductora, incorporándose para dejarle ver sus provocativas curvas, haciendo que el brillo en los ojos del androide aumentara su intensidad.

Sorprendido y a la vez encantado con la actitud atrevida de la mujer, Nº17 se aproximó hasta ella. Bulma le sonrió mientras le quitaba lentamente el pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello para después hacer lo mismo con su camisa, provocando con sus acciones una mirada de incredulidad en el androide.

\- Más te vale que no intentes nada estúpido o te mataré -advirtió él mientras la mujer lo atraía hacia la cama, para luego colocarse sobre él.

Con ella encima, N°17 dirigió sus manos hacia la espalda de la peliazul para quitarle el sujetador, en la posición en la que estaban le resultó fácil degustar sus pechos a su antojo, Bulma le dejo hacer aumentando su excitación al comenzar a moverse sensualmente sobre su virilidad. Nº17 rodeo sus pezones con la lengua y después los succionó, alternando entre uno y otro, la dureza de su miembro aumentó cuando a sus oídos llego un débil gemido de placer.

\- Estas demasiado complaciente -exclamó apartándola al instante.

\- Si tanto te molesta no lo haré más -dijo ella poniéndose de pie ante el inesperado rechazo.

\- Tú harás lo que yo quiera -la amenazo el androide después de tomarla por el brazo- Ahora dime, ¿Por qué te comportas de ese modo de pronto?... ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?...

Bulma se reprochó mentalmente haber sido tan obvia y tuvo la sensación de que su plan se desmoronaba.

\- Responde -dijo el androide aumentando la fuerza en su agarre- ¿Por qué has cambiado de actitud?

\- Estoy cansada de reprimirme... quiero disfrutar nuestro encuentro tanto como tú lo haces -respondió finalmente la peliazul.

Él la acerco a su cuerpo, la miro un segundo a los ojos y después busco su boca. Bulma tardo un poco en responder el beso, pero cuando lo hizo despejo las dudas del androide. Aquel se encontraba extasiado, había sentido por primera vez un destello del fuego que la mujer llevaba dentro y que había esperado conocer durante todo ese tiempo. "Será completamente mía" pensó seguro de que había vencido la resistencia de la peliazul y ella sentía el mismo deseo que a él lo corroía por dentro.

Bulma no hizo ningún movimiento, había aprendido de su error, dejaría que él tomara las riendas y le seguiría el juego. Sin dejar de besarse apasionadamente cayeron a la cama. N°17 recorrió ansioso el cuerpo de la peliazul, temiendo que el momento pudiera evaporarse y ella volviera a ser la silenciosa muñeca de siempre. Con gentileza acaricio los suaves y firmes pechos de la mujer hasta que sus pezones se pusieron erectos y entonces los succionó haciéndola emitir pequeños gemidos. Conocía a la perfección como tocar y lamer cada curva, cada pliegue, cada centímetro de piel para hacerla mojar su ropa interior, y lo estaba logrando.

Decidido a hacerla gritar de placer, bajo hasta su zona sur y comenzó a besar sus muslos, se sorprendió cuando ella separó las piernas invitándolo a probarla. Complaciente comenzó a lamer su interior alzando la vista de vez en cuando para verla morderse los labios por el placer que sentía. "Pronto no vas a poder contenerte más", pensó al concentrar su atención en el rosado montículo de Bulma, la peliazul sintió aumentar su deleite, cuando la húmeda lengua del androide comenzó a dibujar círculos sobre su clítoris, entonces gimió con fuerza, no sabía fingir, para convencerlo de que lo deseaba tenía que dejarse llevar. "El placer debe ser real", pensó cuando sintió un poco de culpa al escuchar sus propios gemidos.

Bulma alzo su cadera para aumentar el contacto, N°17 advirtió que estaba por tener un orgasmo y se apartó antes de que ella llegara al clímax, la mujer lo miró sin comprender porque la había dejado a medias. "Si quieres un orgasmo tendrás que ganártelo" le dijo al tiempo que se quitaba el resto de ropa hasta quedar desnudo frente a ella. Bulma se ruborizo al contemplar el cuerpo del androide, era la primera vez que lo miraba detenidamente y tenía que admitir que lo que veía no le disgustaba, él no era musculoso, pero sus brazos y su torso estaban tonificados, y sus oblicuos formaban una V tan perfecta, que se mordió el labio inferior al imaginarse recorriéndola con sus manos.

Él noto la turbación de la mujer en su rostro y sonrió recostándose en la cama, Bulma comprendió que deseaba que lo montara. Tímidamente la peliazul se colocó sobre su vientre, posó sus manos en sus tentadores oblicuos y deslizo su cadera hacia abajo lentamente, sintiendo la hombría de N°17 fundirse dentro de ella, poniendo sus manos sobre el torso del androide comenzó a hacer ligeros movimientos que solo aumentaron la dureza en su interior, de pronto él se incorporó hasta quedar sentado con ella encima, deseaba lamer sus pechos y tocarlos mientras ella lo cabalgaba.

La lengua de N°17 recorrió los pezones de la mujer con lujuria mientras sus manos se posaban en el trasero redondo de la mujer marcándole el ritmo frenético que debía seguir, Bulma gemía en los oídos del androide logrando excitarlo aún más, los movimientos pronto se hicieron ansiosos, la peliazul estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo y hacerlo venir a él, el juego resultaba tan delicioso que el androide decidió prolongarlo por lo que nuevamente se salió de la mujer, dejándola completamente turbada y molesta.

\- ¿Qué demonios ocurre? -pregunto ella frustrada al joven que la miraba juguetonamente.

\- Te dije que tenías que ganártelo -le recordó él- Y aún falta para eso -añadió acercándose.

En un movimiento rápido el androide se colocó tras ella y la hizo ponerse de rodillas, sosteniendo su peso con las manos sobre el colchón, en esa posición Bulma sintió a N°17 adentrarse en su intimidad nuevamente, sin perder tiempo el androide comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, a esas alturas el cuerpo de Bulma estaba sumamente estimulado, cada movimiento la hacía gritar con fuerza, N°17 gozaba escucharla gimiendo de placer. Sintiendo el clímax acercarse, paso su brazo por debajo de la cintura de la mujer para incorporarla, la espalda de Bulma se pegó en su pecho mientras él la tomaba de las caderas, después de embestirla unas cuantas veces más abandono el cuerpo de la mujer la volteo hasta tenerla de frente y la arrojo a la cama.

\- Pídemelo, di que quieres ser mía Bulma -susurro él con voz sensual.

\- Quiero ser tuya 17 -dijo la peliazul en el mismo tono- Quiero sentirte dentro de mí ahora...

Sonriendo seductoramente el androide se recostó sobre ella y se deslizo en su interior, ya no podía esperar más así que sus embestidas fueron intensas, quería llevarlos a ambos a la locura. Bulma rasgaba con sus uñas la piel de su espalda, apremiándolo a penetrarla más rápida y profundamente mientras él recorría con su lengua la suave piel de su cuello. El delicioso frenesí en el que estaban envueltos era mayor al que había imaginado, y aumentó cuando la peliazul comenzó a acompañar sus movimientos con el vaivén de su cadera.

Después de unos pocos minutos, estaba muy cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo y de hacerla venir, entonces tomó su rostro y clavó sus zafiros en los ojos celestes de la mujer, la beso aprisa para no perder detalle, quería observarla mientras se corría dentro de ella, por lo que aumento el ritmo hasta que sintió que el cuerpo de Bulma se tensaba ligeramente y su interior envolvía su virilidad en deliciosos espasmos.

El androide observo complacido el rostro de la peliazul envuelto en un gesto de placer supremo, y decidió acompañarla, abandonándose por completo al éxtasis que experimentaba. Poco después salió del cuerpo de la mujer y se recostó junto a ella, mientras la miraba comenzó a sentirse inquieto. Por fin lo había logrado, Bulma se había rendido, era completamente suya como llevaba deseándolo desde que la conoció... las mismas preguntas de siempre comenzaron a rondar entonces en su mente, ¿Debía declarar el juego oficialmente terminado y asesinarla?... ¿o debía abandonarse al deseo y seguirla fornicando?, a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores esta vez si obtuvo una respuesta.

Aparentemente ajena a las meditaciones del androide, Bulma luchaba por regularizar su respiración, el encuentro de esa noche había sido más placentero y más intenso de lo que imagino, pero aun así sabía que las consecuencias podían ser desfavorables para ella, le había dado lo que deseaba, en verdad se entregó a él... y con eso puso fin al juego. Sin atreverse a abrir los ojos pensó en sus únicas opciones, podía haber terminado con el interés del androide, pero también podía haberlo obsesionado más, una mano puesta con firmeza en su cuello la hizo reaccionar, lentamente abrió los ojos para contemplar su reflejo en los zafiros de N°17, el rostro de este no tenía ninguna expresión.

El androide no sintió temor por parte de la mujer, leyó en su cara que ella conocía las consecuencias, ambos sabían las reglas del juego y lo que pasaría cuando terminara, sin embargo no podía matarla, apretar su cuello no resultaba tan simple como creyó "¿Porque demonios me ocurre esto?... Ya tengo lo que quería" pensó mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por la blanca yugular apretándola ligeramente.

\- Hazlo -lo invitó ella al verlo indeciso- Acaba conmigo -le escuchó decir incitándolo a matarla como tantas otras veces en el pasado.

Su voz, sus ojos... terminaron por hacerlo desistir de su intento.

\- Eso haré... de nuevo... -respondió retirando sus dedos de su cuello, decidido a darle a las palabras de la peliazul un significado diferente y más interesante.

El corazón de Bulma se aceleró al darse cuenta que la mano de 17 ascendía hasta su rostro y que él la atraía para besarla. Ambos tuvieron claro entonces que el verdadero juego apenas había comenzado.


	7. Cambios

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer este fanfiction.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Marzo, año 769**_

Bulma abrió los ojos y lo primero que percibió fue el brazo que rodeaba su cintura posesivamente, quiso levantarse sin que el androide lo notara pero no lo consiguió.

\- Anoche me divertí bastante, eres más apasionada de lo que imaginé -comentó él provocando que la mujer sonriera vanidosamente.

\- Tampoco la pasé tan mal -admitió aun sorprendida de que 17 hubiera pasado toda la noche con ella.

\- ¿Tan mal?... vaya que forma tan descarada de mentirme... ¿Yo estuve ahí, recuerdas?. Y sé cuanto disfrutaste estar conmigo -exclamó el androide con una entonación de complicidad mutua, que la peliazul jamás le había escuchado antes y que la hizo sonrojarse.

\- ¿Piensas quedarte aquí todo el día? -preguntó entonces para quitarle de la cara a 17, la sonrisa de satisfacción que hizo al verla ruborizarse de esa forma.

\- ¿Eso te gustaría? -ella lo miró y después soltó un no. El pelinegro sonrió- Me lo imaginaba. Eres más del tipo que prefiere las visitas nocturnas -añadió para molestarla un poco, mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse.

\- En este caso si lo soy, porque tú eres del tipo que solo se puede encontrar medianamente tolerable para ciertos momentos -declaró la mujer con una media sonrisa.

Al ver que ella no se había enojado por su comentario anterior y por el contrario le había volteado la situación molestándolo a él. Decidió provocarla nuevamente.

\- Esos momentos son los que te mantienen con vida. Y si quieres seguir respirando tendrás que esforzarte en seguirme complaciendo, para vencer a tu competencia. Porque no eres el único pasatiempo que tengo, ¿sabes?

\- Estoy segura que no -exclamó ella sin ofenderse por sus palabras- Pero, estoy convencida que soy el que mas disfrutas.

17 sonrió, la mujer no perdía jamás su espíritu indomable y además estaba en lo cierto, pero él jamás lo admitiría. Aprovechando que estaba distraído, Bulma se levantó de la cama y tomó discretamente el pequeño objeto metálico que tenía guardado en su bata. Después levantó el pañuelo del androide que yacía en el piso y se acerco al pelinegro, coquetamente rodeo su cuello para colocarle la prenda que anudo cuidadosamente. En respuesta, él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la beso sin advertir lo que en realidad había sucedido. Después se marchó.

Por la tarde, Bulma miraba el monitor de registro mientras apretaba los puños. El chip que logró colocar en la ropa del androide solo había funcionado por unas horas, y después la señal había desaparecido. Por las noticias se había enterado de un ataque, así que lo más seguro era que los delicados circuitos no habían resistido la cantidad de poder emanada por 17. Definitivamente Gero había dotado a sus creaciones de un poder ilimitado. Apartando la sensación de derrota, la científica se dirigió a su laboratorio para trabajar en un nuevo dispositivo más resistente.

Varias horas después, se quitó las gafas de soldar exhausta, había hecho otro prototipo del rastreador, que esperaba funcionara mejor que su antecesor. Mientras sostenía orgullosa el diminuto chip entre sus manos, sonó el teléfono y dejando su creación a un lado fue a contestar. Durante la breve llamada, Chichi le explicó que no encontraba más pretextos conque seguir reteniendo a sus padres en su casa, pero Bulma la tranquilizó al decirle que la situación estaba bajo control nuevamente y que podían regresar al día siguiente. Al colgar, la peliazul miró el reloj, ya era bastante tarde así que salió apresurada en dirección a su recámara.

\- ¿Donde estabas? -escuchó decir apenas cruzo la puerta.

\- No tengo que darte explicaciones de cada paso que doy -bufó molesta para no mencionar su presencia en el laboratorio.

El androide se acerco, la tomó de la barbilla y clavó sus ojos en los de ella, podía leerse una clara advertencia de medir su lengua al hablarle, pero también un ligero deleite ante el reto de domarla esa noche. Nada le atraía más al androide que la pasión que emitía la mujer cuando se mostraba sin miedo y altanera, porque entonces tendría la oportunidad de sofocar esa pasión y esa rebeldía bajo sus caricias. Una sonrisa lujuriosa cubrió su rostro al pensar lo que se divertiría esa noche con ella, jugando a doblegarla, a someter aquel orgullo que brillaba en sus ojos cuando se revelaba a él. Se encargaría de demostrarle que le pertenecía, que podía negarlo cuantas veces quisiera pero cada gemido de placer era una prueba fehaciente de que ella lo deseaba con la misma ferocidad.

Sabiendo lo que estaba por venir, Bulma dejo que él besara su cuello, que mordiera sus labios, y recorriera su cuerpo ansioso, no se quejo cuando el desgarro su ropa con un leve tirón, tampoco opuso resistencia cuando fue dirigida hasta la pared y alzada en los brazos del androide, el único sonido que escapo de su sensual boca, fueron los gemidos de placer cuando lo sintió dentro de sí, embistiéndola poderosamente, con el conocimiento del ritmo preciso que la llevaría al orgasmo. Ella terminó abandonándose por completo, bloqueando todo pensamiento de culpa, odio o reproche que pudiera tener contra él.

Después de algunos acalorados encuentros el androide pareció satisfecho y la dejo abandonar la cama, Bulma se quejó entonces de sus ropas destrozadas y las levantó fingiendo molestia, cuando en realidad estaba preocupada por lo que se encontraba en el bolsillo de lo que fuera su pantalón. Sin dejar de quejarse entro al baño. Una vez fuera de la vista de 17 busco el chip rogando porque no se hubiera dañado, su esperanza termino al descubrir que una de las partes estaba rota. "Pero apenas si ha usado su fuerza", pensó ella molesta, mientras devolvía el inservible prototipo a la bolsa donde se encontraba antes. "Una oportunidad perdida", se reprochó mientras regresaba a la habitación, donde el androide permanecía recostado tranquilamente en su cama con los ojos cerrados.

 _ **Finales de Marzo, año 76** **9**_

Él le había hecho una orden que sonó mas bien a petición, y ella no sabía que responderle.

\- No puedo dejar a mi familia -exclamó tras unos minutos de reflexión.

\- No tienes opción -presionó él- Estoy cansado de venir hasta acá, cada vez que quiero tenerte -al ver que ella no se decidía añadió con voz amenazadora- Si el problema es tu familia, puedo solucionarlo ahora mismo.

\- Hazlo -respondió la peliazul sin dejarse intimidar- Y después tendrás que matarme, porque si no lo haré yo misma.

17 la miró complacido, no esperaba menos de ella y de su feroz carácter. Pero, por más que estuviera encantado con su actitud, no iba a ceder, esta vez obtendría lo que quería aunque tuviera que llevársela a la fuerza.

\- Te daré cinco días para que arregles tus cosas. Ni uno más -exclamó con seguridad, antes de salir volando por la ventana.

Bulma lo miró partir preguntándose, ¿en qué momento se le había ocurrido la descabellada idea de llevársela con él?. Habría esperado cualquier clase de propuesta provenir de 17, menos esa, pero por lo visto el pelinegro era una caja de sorpresas. Al recordar su orden, la mujer sonrió extrañada, esa situación entre ellos comenzaba a rayar en lo absurdo, tanto que la primera vez que lo escuchó tuvo que reprimirse para no soltar la risa que ahora se apoderaba de ella. En verdad había deseado burlarse de sus planes, decirle mil cosas, pero tras conocerlo un poco mejor, sabía que cuando sus ojos se volvían fríos y su voz adoptaba un tono serio y autoritario, debía tener cuidado con lo que hacía porque él podía volverse impredecible.

Después de un rato, la mujer pensó en la situación que se le presentaba, no quería marcharse con él, pero quizá esta era la oportunidad que tanto estaba buscando, tal vez en un golpe de suerte la llevaría al laboratorio de Gero y entonces ella podría acceder a la información que tanto anhelaba. Encontrar la computadora del Dr era su única esperanza, todos los trabajos y avances científicos debían estar ahí, por lo que sería una tonta sino tomaba eso en cuenta, solo cubriendo todas las posibilidades que tuviera a la mano podría asegurar su éxito. Con esa idea en mente, la peliazul tomó una determinación sobre el siguiente paso que daría en su batalla personal contra los androides.

Sin saber como explicar la situación a sus padres, Bulma pasó dos días dándole vueltas al asunto. Fue hasta que cayó la tarde del tercer día, que supo que no podía esperar más. La noticia les caería seguramente como un balde de agua fría, pero ya no podía ocultar por más tiempo aquella extraña relación que mantenía con el androide, ni los planes que tenía en mente. Decidida a sincerarse, la peliazul entró a la cocina, sus padres estaban ahí bebiendo café y charlando.

\- Tengo algo importante que decirles -exclamó con voz tensa.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo cariño?.

\- No tengo idea de cómo explicarles -respondió la científica- Pero tengo que irme de la Corporación en dos días.

\- ¿Y adonde irás? -preguntó Bunny sin comprender.

\- Eso no lo sé...

\- ¿Te vas y no sabes adonde? -dijo el Dr Briefs sorprendido- ¿Acaso estás jugándonos una broma?.

\- No -Bulma miró la preocupación en el rostro de sus padres, debía decirles la verdad ahora- Sé que no les gustará saber esto, pero 17 vino a la Corporación hace unos días...

\- Entiendo, tenemos que irnos ya mismo -la interrumpió su padre visiblemente alterado- Prepararemos todo y nos marcharemos cuanto antes.

\- No, ustedes no se moverán de aquí - dijo la peliazul con firmeza- Esto es muy complicado de explicar... pero lo que deben saber es que él no atacara la capital del Oeste mientras este a su lado, hicimos un trato.

\- Es un asesino. No puedes creer en lo que dice -exclamó el Dr mirándola severamente.

\- Sé que va a cumplirlo, porque todo este tiempo lo ha hecho.

Sus padres la miraron boquiabiertos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Bulma? -preguntó Bunny sin saber si realmente quería comprender lo que estaba pasando.

\- La última ocasión no ha sido la primera en que lo he visto. Ha venido aquí desde hace varios meses -admitió la peliazul avergonzada.

\- Debiste decírnoslo -exclamó el Dr sin dejar de recriminarle con la mirada a su hija- Hubiéramos escapado en ese momento para alejarte de él.

\- También pensé en irnos y escondernos en cualquier lado, hasta que reflexioné en algo... 17 conoce la ubicación del laboratorio del Dr Gero y necesitamos esa información, tú lo sabes -dijo la peliazul defendiéndose.

\- ¿Y esa es la justificación que encuentras para haberte convertido en la amante de ese asesino? -preguntó el anciano notablemente decepcionado.

\- No había otra opción -explicó ella- Haré lo que sea para destruirlos.

\- Esa no es la manera -respondió su padre- Corres un gran peligro y nos pones en riesgo a todos.

\- ¿Entonces que se supone que haga?... -estalló la peliazul- ¿Qué espere pacientemente a que Trunks crezca para que pelee con ellos?...

El anciano la miró sin responderle, Bunny se estremeció ante la idea de su nieto enfrentándose a esos monstruos.

-No quiero arriesgarlo de esa forma -añadió acercándose a ellos- Ese no es el futuro que quiero para él. Si yo puedo aprovechar la oportunidad para liberarlo de esa responsabilidad lo haré. No me importa el costo que tenga que pagar por eso.

Sus padres guardaron silencio, sabían que la situación era difícil y que hacían falta medidas desesperadas. Pero nunca imaginaron que fuera Bulma quien tuviera que enfrentar un riesgo tan alto, y menos de esa forma. Tras unos momentos, fue Bunny quien habló.

\- Es demasiado peligroso lo que piensas hacer -dijo mostrando una preocupación inusual en ella.

\- Lo sé, si me descubre va a matarme, no tengo duda -aceptó la peliazul- Pero no veo otra forma...

\- Pensaremos en algo -ofreció el Dr- Encontraremos otra salida.

\- Ya tomé una decisión. Lo que digan no me hará cambiarla -admitió la mujer, ante la aflicción de sus padres.

\- ¿Qué pasara con tus hijos?, ¿Te los llevarás? -pregunto Bunny sabiendo que era inútil pelear contra el testarudo carácter de la peliazul.

\- De eso también quería hablarles... -dijo Bulma sintiendo que algo dentro de su alma se rompía- Kaori irá conmigo, pero Trunks tiene que quedarse con ustedes, llevarlo sería arriesgarlo demasiado. Y si todo sale mal y falló, entonces no habrá otra opción, él y Gohan serán la única esperanza de terminar con los androides.

\- Lo cuidaré muy bien -sollozó Bunny al ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de su hija.

\- Sé que así será -expresó la peliazul tratando de reprimir las lágrimas.

\- Trunks estará seguro con nosotros -manifestó el anciano volviéndose a Bulma- Y espero que no cometas un error al llevarte a Kaori -añadió preocupado.

\- Todo saldrá bien -aseguró ella- Regresaremos con ustedes, lo prometo.

Los siguientes días, Bulma pasó el mayor tiempo posible con su familia. A pesar de la difícil situación todos hicieron un esfuerzo por aparentar normalidad, y convivir cordialmente, pues sabían que estos podía ser sus últimos momentos juntos. Al llegar el día en que el androide aparecería, todos estaban nerviosos aunque intentaran ocultarlo. Cuando cayó el anochecer, Bulma supo que no faltaba mucho para su aparición así que se despidió de sus padres.

\- Ten mucho cuidado -dijo Bunny- Y trata de comunicarte con nosotros si puedes, para dejarnos saber que estas bien.

\- Haré lo posible -respondió la peliazul abrazándola.

\- Espero que logres lo que te has propuesto -expresó su padre, para hacer las paces.

Bulma le sonrió, y después de abrazarlo, se despidió. Caminó hasta la habitación de Trunks y entró sigilosamente, su hijo dormía sin imaginar que estaban por separarse. Suavemente la mujer lo levantó en brazos y lo besó, jurándole que tendría un mejor futuro y que la pesadilla terminaría pronto y volverían a estar juntos, como si comprendiera las palabras de su madre el pequeño sonrió en sueños, Bulma lo besó nuevamente y después abandonó su habitación.

Ya en su recámara, recogió la mochila que había preparado, dentro estaban algunas cajas con cápsulas que contenían sus cosas y las de Kaori, se la colgó al hombro y tomó a la pequeña que descansaba en su cama. "Vamos a estar bien", le prometió a la niña. 17 apareció poco después, complacido miró a la mujer, lo había obedecido como esperaba, sin embargo, su satisfacción solo duró un segundo al advertir a la bebé en sus brazos.

\- Dije que vendría por ti -recalcó el androide.

\- Todavía necesita que la alimente -explicó Bulma- No voy a dejarla aquí. Si quieres que vaya contigo, tendrás que llevarnos a ambas.

El androide hizo un gesto de desagrado, pero sorpresivamente no puso objeción.

\- Será mejor que la sostengas con fuerza -indicó- Si se cae durante el trayecto, será tu culpa.

Bulma apretó a la bebé sobre su pecho mientras 17 la cargaba en sus brazos. Durante el viaje, el androide miró de vez en cuando a la niña, ciertamente no pensó en ella cuando hizo su plan, de haber sabido que iría con ellos, habría buscado la forma de deshacerse de ella, quería a la peliazul solo para él, y la idea de compartirla no le hacia gracia. Pero no podía dejar a la mujer en la capital del Oeste por más tiempo, ya que su negativa de atacarla comenzaba a despertar sospechas en su hermana. De sobra conocía el carácter explosivo de la androide como para esperar que al descubrir su pequeña diversión, la mataría al instante y eso no podía permitirlo, si alguien acabaría con la vida de Bulma Briefs, sería él y nadie más.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Notas de la autora:** El verdadero juego comenzó, y trajo cambios consigo, al menos en 17, ¿será que Bulma logró que entrara en contacto con su lado humano?, ¿o esto solo forma parte del juego del androide?... bueno pues eso ya se verá más adelante. Hasta la siguiente actualización.


	8. Juntos

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer este fanfiction.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Último día de Marzo, año 769**_

Su corazón latía apresuradamente pensando que de un momento a otro podría estar en el laboratorio del Dr Gero. Pero al advertir que no se dirigían a ninguna zona que pareciera adecuada para un lugar así, comenzó a inquietarse aún más. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad 17 comenzó a volar más lento a medida que se acercaban a un área boscosa. Por la cantidad de naturaleza alrededor, creyó que seguramente el androide la llevaría algún lugar abandonado, semi-derruido o quizá inhabitable, pero cuando este comenzó a descender pudo distinguir una cabaña, que a simple vista parecía bastante decente.

Él sonrió cuando advirtió el alivio de la mujer, le gustaba jugar con ella, y no dejarle adivinar cual sería su siguiente movimiento. Después de aterrizar, y de dejar a Bulma en el piso, se quedó mirando como revisaba a la bebé, seguramente asustada por la fuerza con que tuvo que sostenerla más de una vez, cuando él aceleraba el vuelo solo por diversión. Tras cerciorarse que la niña estaba bien, la peliazul se acercó hacia la puerta donde él la estaba esperando.

El lugar era amplio, estancia, sala, cocina y comedor en la planta baja, en la superior había cuatro puertas, la primera correspondía a la recámara principal que 17 designó como suya, la segunda era un baño y las otras dos eran dormitorios más pequeños. Bulma eligió el cuarto que estaba más cerca de su nueva habitación y comenzó a instalar las cosas de Kaori, mientras el androide la miraba recargado en la puerta.

\- ¿Podemos ir a nuestra habitación, de una buena vez? -preguntó impaciente el pelinegro después de un rato.

\- Iré en cuanto Kaori se duerma -respondió ella tranquilamente.

17 miró al techo en señal de fastidio, apenas habían llegado y la niña ya comenzaba a darle problemas. Después de unos minutos que le parecieron una eternidad, decidió poner fin a la situación y clavó su mirada fría en Bulma, ella comprendió que su paciencia se había agotado, así que dejo a la somnolienta bebé en su cuna, la besó y salió a reunirse con él. Apenas entraron a la habitación, 17 la acorraló contra la puerta, fijó sus zafiros en los ojos celestes de Bulma, para luego recorrer con su mirada llena de deseo, el cuerpo que lo volvía loco.

La peliazul se mordió el labio inferior al advertir la mano de 17 deslizándose por su muslo derecho mientras que su boca se encargaba de recorrer su cuello con besos urgentes. Cerró los ojos al sentir sus dedos acariciando su intimidad y gimió anticipadamente cuando de un tirón él se deshizo de su ropa interior, ella comprendió lo que 17 quería y dirigió sus manos hacia su pantalón, hábilmente quitó el cinturón y desabrochó la prenda. Él la tomó por la cadera y la alzó hasta que quedo encima de él, después bajo la parte superior de su blusa y comenzó a besar sus pechos mientras se adentraba en su interior. Pronto terminaron envueltos en un vaivén frenético, que los obligó a terminar lo que habían empezado sobre una superficie más adecuada. Cayeron en la cama sin dejar de besarse, ni separar sus cuerpos. En esos momentos de placer, el mundo desaparecía y solo existían ellos y la pasión desesperada que los consumía. Solo tras alcanzar el clímax la realidad volvía, y podían recordar quienes eran y lo que pretendían conseguir uno del otro.

\- ¿Te gusto la cabaña Bulma? -preguntó mirando a la mujer que yacía a su lado.

\- Esperaba algo peor -respondió la mujer con una sinceridad, que el androide encontró encantadora.

\- A estas alturas pensé que sabías que tengo buen gusto -señaló comenzando a acariciar su espalda desnuda.

\- A decir verdad creí que me llevarías al lugar del que alguna vez me hablaste -respondió pasando por alto el cumplido que acaba de hacerle.

\- ¿A ese basurero? -exclamó el disgustado al recordar el laboratorio- ¿Acaso te hubiera gustado?

\- Tal vez -admitió tratando de no mostrar demasiado entusiasmo- Desde que lo mencionaste, siento curiosidad por verlo.

\- Es el lugar más aburrido del mundo.

\- Para creerte tendría que verlo con mis propios ojos.

Él no respondió, solo la miró con una expresión que ella no supo descifrar. Bulma consideró que lo mejor era no insistir para no despertar sospechas, y decidió desviar la atención del androide colocándose sobre él.

\- Pensé que era yo quien tenía energía ilimitada -bromeó 17 sugestivamente, mientras posaba sus manos en la cadera de la mujer.

\- Eres un tonto -exclamó con el mismo tono seductor que él había usado antes- ¿Y dime, por qué escogiste este lugar? -cuestionó la peliazul al tiempo que acariciaba el torso de 17.

\- Siempre me ha gustado la naturaleza -fue su respuesta antes de callar su boca con un beso.

Los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana despertaron a la mujer. Bulma, se restiró perezosamente y luego se levantó a ver a Kaori, la bebé aún seguía durmiendo por lo que ella se apresuró a darse una ducha. Al salir se percato de que uno de los ventanales estaba entreabierto, se acerco a cerrarlo y descubrió que tras las puertas había una pequeña terraza, la cual disfruto un rato después mientras alimentaba a su hija. Con la niña en brazos, la peliazul comenzó a pasearse por el lugar, era más bonito a la luz del día de lo que le pareció la noche anterior, y también era bastante grande, y estaba bien amueblado, de no ser por las circunstancias le habría gustado vivir ahí.

Al notar que Kaori se había quedado dormida, la mujer la devolvió a su cuna y se dirigió a la cocina. Ella había llevado sus propias provisiones, pero se sorprendió al notar que el refrigerador tenía comida. "Parece que pensó en todo", reflexionó mientras tomaba lo necesario para preparar su desayuno. Una vez que se alimentó, recorrió nuevamente la casa, para elegir el lugar más adecuado para instalar un laboratorio provisional, tras seleccionar un espacio trajo sus cápsulas, y fue lanzando una a una hasta que no quedo más por desempacar. Bulma sacó de su chamarra el monitor de pantalla que había elaborado cuando nació Trunks y que ahora pertenecía a Kaori, y lo colocó en una esquina de su escritorio, después extrajo de su chamarra el chip localizador en el que había estado trabajando, y se dedicó a mejorarlo.

En las siguientes semanas, se empezó a establecer una especie de rutina. El androide se aparecía la mayor parte de las veces por las noches, para dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos sexuales con ella y tras quedar satisfecho se marchaba. En el día Bulma estaba sola con la pequeña, la alimentaba, la bañaba, y luego se ponía a trabajar. A veces mientras, Kaori dormía o ella estaba nostálgica, tomaba el teléfono que había llevado consigo y empezaba a marcar el número de la Corporación, pero siempre se arrepentía antes de digitar el último número, quería saber de su familia, pero no tenía idea de que podía decirles, aún no había avances en la localización del laboratorio de Gero, y además, temía que al escuchar la voz de sus padres o de Trunks, perdería la determinación, tomaría a su hija y se marcharía de ahí.

 _ **12 de Mayo, año 769**_

Disfrutaba de la vista que tenía desde la terraza de la cabaña, al tiempo que se fumaba su primer cigarrillo desde hace meses, cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose.

\- ¿En qué piensas? -preguntó el androide tras quitarle el cigarro para darle una bocanada él también.

\- En el padre de mi hijo -respondió honestamente y luego sin poder evitar el reproche en su voz añadió- Se que no te gusta que mencione nada sobre mi pasado, pero él murió un día como hoy justamente hace dos años...

\- Ya veo lo que estás tratando de decir. Hace dos años N°18 y yo fuimos despertados por Gero, ¿ese hombre estaba en la capital del Sur, en ese momento no es cierto?. -ella se mordió el labio inferior, y el androide continuó- Pues me alegro de que hayamos coincidido.

\- Eres cruel -recriminó- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?.

\- Solo es la verdad Bulma, y si lo piensas un poco así fue mejor para ti -ella lo miró furiosa- De haber estado presente el día que nos conocimos, lo habrías visto morir frente a tus ojos.

La peliazul se sorprendió. Por el tono de voz de 17, su declaración sonó como si realmente le disgustara la idea de haber tenido que hacer algo semejante con ella como testigo.

\- ¿Cómo era ese hombre? -preguntó llevando su sorpresa a un grado más alto- Tengo curiosidad de saber si se merece que lo recuerdes.

\- Él no era demasiado expresivo, ni cariñoso -exclamó cuando por fin salió de su asombro- Y discutíamos bastante, nunca conocí un hombre más terco en toda la vida. La mayoría de la gente lo evitaba por su carácter hosco, pero yo no me dejo intimidar tan fácil como te habrás dado cuenta, así que me acerqué a él hasta el punto en que sin advertirlo terminamos juntos -sintiendo los zafiros de 17 clavados en ella siguió- Siempre fue un hombre difícil, más de una vez me pregunté en que pensaba cuando me relacioné con él, y hubo decenas de momentos complicados entre nosotros. Pero él también tenía cosas buenas, era inteligente y disciplinado, jamás se rendía cuando se planteaba una meta. Te dejaba saber lo que sentía por sus acciones y no por sus palabras. Nunca dijo que me amaba pero cuando Trunks nació, él se quedo... pudo haberse ido a cualquier lugar, pero no lo hizo, y estuvo con nosotros hasta el día en que ustedes aparecieron...

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Durante el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla 17 aprendió a reconocer en Bulma, distintos tipos de miradas, que iban desde el miedo, al desafío, y del odio al deseo, pero hasta ese momento no había visto en sus ojos celestes una profunda tristeza como la de ahora, así como tampoco había sentido ni un gramo de culpa por las muertes de las que era responsable, hasta ese instante.

Mientras tanto, en la cabeza de la peliazul se estaba formando un caos, partes de su discurso anterior le resultaron extrañamente familiares... "Inexpresivo", "Poco cariñoso", "sin advertirlo terminamos juntos", "¿en qué pensaba cuando me relacioné con él?"... Y así sin más, como ocurre siempre con las revelaciones, ella comprendió que su pasado y su presente se habían repetido, y que no había estado hablando solamente de Vegeta.

\- ¿Todavía lo amas? -la cuestionó el androide con algo de impaciencia.

Ella no respondió de inmediato, dejó que sus lágrimas salieran y corrieran libremente por sus mejillas por varios minutos. Era irónico que fuera él quién le hacía esa pregunta, y más irónico y doloroso todavía, reconocer por primera vez ante ella misma, que fue el mismo 17, la razón por la que al final respondió convencida un "No".

 _ **Junio, año 769**_

Ese día era el primer cumpleaños de Kaori. Bulma pensó con tristeza mientras terminaba de decorar la tarta que había preparado para la ocasión, en cuanto le hubiese gustado poder compartir ese momento con su amada familia. Los extrañaba muchísimo y cada día le era más difícil estar separada de ellos, pero tenía que ser fuerte y conformarse, no podía irse hasta no dar con el laboratorio de Gero, o al menos esa era la razón que repetía en su mente, cada vez que le daban ganas de tomar sus cosas y marcharse.

Tras darle los últimos toques a su creación, la peliazul fue a buscar a su hija, le dio un baño y la arregló con la ropa que le había comprado horas antes en el poblado cercano, después cepilló su cabello azabache y la peinó en una coleta. Cuando la pequeña estuvo lista la tomó en sus brazos y bajó con ella al comedor. Después de colocar la tarta frente a la niña, sacó la cámara y le tomó una fotografía, el disparo del flash no fue del agrado de la pequeña por lo que Kaori comenzó a llorar antes de que la peliazul pudiera hacer una segunda toma, así que se aproximó a la niña para tranquilizarla.

\- No llores amor -consoló a la pequeña- Mami fue muy distraída al no revisar antes la cámara, pero no volverás a ver esa molesta luz lo prometo.

\- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó 17 apareciendo de improvisto, mirando extrañado la escena que se desarrollaba en el comedor.

\- Tratando de tomarle una foto a Kaori -señaló ella sin dejar de mecer a la pequeña que ya estaba un poco más tranquila.

17 reparó en la tarta que estaba sobre la mesa, luego en el vestido que la niña usaba y en el peinado que tenía.

\- Vaya, conque es su cumpleaños.

Bulma asintió mientras volvía a poner a su hija frente a la tarta y tomaba la cámara. Al ver las graciosas caras que su madre hacía, la pequeña comenzó a reír, lo cual fue aprovechado inmediatamente por la peliazul para tomarle varias fotografías.

\- ¿Te importaría? -preguntó Bulma a 17 entregándole la cámara, para que la fotografiara junto a su hija.

Él se encogió de hombros, tomó el aparato y cuando la peliazul se coloco junto a la niña, apretó el botón para capturar la imagen. "Una más", pidió la mujer tratando de hacer sonreír a Kaori. El sonido de la cámara se escuchó algunas veces más después de su primera petición. Al ver que 17 bajaba la cámara, Bulma se volvió hacia la pequeña, la cargó en brazos y la llevó a la cocina para traer platos y cubiertos.

Mientras la mujer se encontraba en la cocina, 17 miró a discreción las instantáneas que tenía en las manos. Sonrió levemente al descubrir que a pesar del parecido físico de la pequeña con él, ella había heredado la mirada y la sonrisa de Bulma. Cuando la peliazul regresó al comedor, encontró a 17 instalado en una de las sillas, con las fotografías y la tarta frente a él. Sin soltar a su hija cortó tres piezas y las repartió entre ellas y el androide.

17 alzó la mirada sorprendido ante el inesperado gesto de la mujer, se había sentado ahí a propósito solo para molestarla un poco, pero ella como siempre le había dado un giro a la situación y no lo había dejado salirse con la suya. Aunque por su condición no solía comer demasiado, el androide decidió probar el alimento que le habían ofrecido. Comieron en silencio, y al terminar Bulma dejó a su hija en la silla y comenzó a levantar los platos.

\- Kaori está a punto de caerse -dijo 17 divertido al ver balancearse a la niña en el asiento, sin saber el efecto que su primera mención del nombre de su hija había ocasionado en Bulma.

\- Parece que tendré que llevarte conmigo a la cocina -murmuró la peliazul a la pequeña sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

Nuevamente a solas en el comedor y con las instantáneas aún frente a él, 17 sintió un impulso al volver a contemplarlas.

\- Hey Bulma -exclamó haciendo que la mujer se volviera a mirarlo- Sonríe -añadió como si nada, colocándose rápidamente a su lado, mientras apuntaba el lente de la cámara hacia ellos.

Bulma escondió su asombro detrás de una sonrisa, mientras 17 tomaba las fotografías. Después de cinco tomas, el androide abandonó la cocina tan rápido como había entrado sin decir una sola palabra. Cuando Bulma volvió con su hija al comedor para recoger el sobrante de la tarta, encontró las instantáneas que el pelinegro había tomado momentos antes, pero solo había cuatro de ellas, y 17 no estaba por ningún lado.

 _ **Finales de Julio, año 769**_

17 abrió los ojos, otra vez se había quedado a dormir. No es que lo hubiera planeado, simplemente había sucedido. Había estado con Bulma como era lo usual, pero después de eso había surgido una charla superficial, que por alguna razón incomprensible para él había terminado en algunas confesiones mutuas sobre su pasado. "¿Qué estás haciéndome", le preguntó en silencio a la mujer que dormitaba tranquilamente junto a él.

Porque definitivamente lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, no era nada de lo que tenía en mente cuando pensó en traerla con él. Ese desenfreno sexual que vivieron al inicio, fue complementándose poco a poco con una convivencia mas personal, por momentos compartidos fuera de la cama, incluso Bulma lo había visto reír a carcajadas, y él había llegado a mostrar algún tipo de simpatía por la hija que tenían en común.

Ella lo estaba cambiando y él odiaba sentirse como un ser humano otra vez.

Necesitaba hacer algo para recuperarse, no podía permitir que Bulma se diera cuenta del poder que estaba ejerciendo sobre él. De las emociones que su sonrisa y su cercanía le provocaban, porque ya no solo la deseaba... ahora estaba seguro de que estaba empezando a amarla.

\- ¿17, sucede algo? -preguntó la mujer al despertar y encontrar la mirada del androide fija en ella.

La genuina preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos celestes, su suave tono de voz, lo cautivaron por unos segundos. Cualquiera diría al verla que en verdad sentía interés por él. Y 17 deseaba que en verdad así fuera, pero algo en su interior le decía que no podía engañarse, que tras esas sonrisas y esas miradas que ella le daba, había más, la mujer escondía algo. En esos meses juntos, trató de aprender a descifrarla, y aunque se sentía capaz de distinguir sus expresiones y sus entonaciones reales, de las fingidas, había instantes en que no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía. Su desconcierto ocurría con frecuencia cuando sus miradas se cruzaban por varios segundos y ella terminaba apartándola, como si no quisiera que descubriera un secreto, o como si no soportara mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -insistió la mujer mientras se quitaba el cabello que le caía por la frente.

17 no le respondió, se limitó a escudriñar los ojos celestes de la mujer, ella al advertirlo fijo su vista hacia otro punto de la habitación, y con ello le dio la determinación que necesitaba para obtener una respuesta a ese misterio, ya mismo. Él tomó su barbilla y le ordenó que lo mirara, la negativa de la mujer no hizo sino aumentar el desafío, volvió a ordenarle que lo hiciera mientras usaba un poco más de fuerza, ella cedió al sentir el súbito aumento de la presión en su rostro.

En los ojos de Bulma había un intento desesperado por esconderle algo, ¿Pero que podría ser?... ¿Qué era tan importante, que ella tenía que mantenerlo oculto?... de pronto, lo entendió, la mujer estaba luchando por enmascarar sus verdaderos sentimientos por él, seguramente porque seguía odiándolo. Esa certeza lo llevó a sacar mas conjeturas, ahora todo estaba claro... todas las acciones de la peliazul iban dirigidas únicamente a mantenerse con vida.

\- Me estás haciendo daño -exclamó ella cuando la presión se volvió más violenta.

Él la soltó, ya no quería mirarla. ¿Para que seguir engañándose a sí mismo?... si Bulma estaba ahí en ese momento era por pura supervivencia, lo complacía porque de no hacerlo la mataría, no se iba por temor a las represalias sobre su familia, todo lo que estaban viviendo no era más que una farsa que ambos habían sabido mantener muy bien, los dos eran excelentes jugadores tenía que reconocerlo.

Salió de la cama sintiéndose enfermo, ella le había mentido todo ese tiempo, y él había sido un estúpido por caer en su trampa. Pero no lo haría más, ya era suficiente de jugar a la casita y a la familia feliz. Él era un asesino y Bulma nunca podría amarlo. No debía volver a olvidar ese hecho, otra vez.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Notas de la autora:** Definitivamente el que juega con fuego termina por quemarse y Bulma se enamoró de 17 y él de ella. Por esta razón este capítulo en especial me gusto mucho, disfrute describir situaciones cotidianas entre ellos, así como la dinámica que se dio al estar solos y tener una vida más de "pareja", creo su relación ha ido cambiando con el tiempo y en este punto en especial, ellos están más cómodos juntos y comparten cosas que no son puramente sexuales, y que son más de la vida cotidiana. Además me gusto mostrar facetas del personaje de 17 que personalmente encuentro encantadoras, él tiene una naturaleza lúdica que contrasta con la seriedad que siempre muestra y también siempre he creído que es muy perspicaz, observador e inteligente para sacar conclusiones, se me figura de esas personas que aparentemente están pensando en otra cosa pero con un comentario te dejan ver que están al pendiente de todo.

Mi parte favorita fue el cumpleaños de Kaori, obviamente Bulma no lo iba a tomar en cuenta para la celebración porque él se muestra siempre distante con su hija, pero al final él se incluye y hasta termina con fotografía y todo, claro que eso fue más por Bulma que por la niña, pero en ese punto él se está dejando llevar por la situación y comienza a disfrutarla. Y bueno, no todo puede ser felicidad, de pronto él se da cuenta que su humanidad esta regresando al amar a Bulma y desde mi punto de vista eso lo asusta, por lo que él mismo empieza a buscar indicios de si ella puede corresponderle o no, y en su necesidad por entenderla termina por malinterpretarla y su inseguridad lo hace llegar a conclusiones erróneas y a apartarse para no salir más herido de lo que quiere admitir ya está al creerse no correspondido.

Bueno pues esos son todos mis comentarios al respecto, gracias en verdad a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer y de regalarme un review haciéndome saber su opinión sobre los capítulos, aprecio mucho eso. Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización... hasta entonces...


	9. Mentiras

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer este fanfiction.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Agosto, año 769**_

Desde la mañana donde 17 volvió a actuar como cuando se conocieron, y luego se marchó sin decir palabra, ya habían pasado dos semanas, en las cuales no había regresado a la cabaña. Bulma había repasado mentalmente los sucesos de las horas anteriores a su partida, y no encontraba ningún motivo para que él se pusiera así. Todo había estado bien, demasiado bien... y luego se desmorono de la nada. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan confundida y tan sola, ya no quería seguir pensando en él, necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada.

Así que para matar el tiempo que le sobraba, cuando no estaba trabajando o cuidando a la bebé, Bulma se dedicaba a mirar la televisión, a las labores cotidianas de la casa, a mirar por horas las fotos de su familia, o se iba en su aeronave al poblado cercano por víveres. Ese día en especial se decidió por la primera opción, llevaba un rato mirando el programa sobre tecnología, cuando la transmisión fue interrumpida. A varios kilómetros de distancia, los androides estaban atacando la capital del centro. Bulma tomó el control para apagar el aparato, cuando la imagen de 17 apareció en la pantalla, una sonrisa cruel se dibujaba en su rostro mientras lanzaba esferas de energía contra los edificios, la peliazul observó la mirada asesina del androide, escuchó sus amenazas y su risa maligna, e instintivamente llevó sus dedos hacia su barbilla, los pequeños moretones habían desaparecido pero el recuerdo de él lastimándola no. Por inercia apagó el televisor, en las semanas que el androide había estado fuera varias ciudades resultaron atacadas. Y ya no quería seguir oyendo sobre el tema o se odiaría más a sí misma, por no haber acabado aún con esa amenaza.

Días después cuando él por fin apareció, la peliazul lo vio transformado. Sus ojos eran fríos como antes, habían perdido ese brillo que lo hacía parecer humano, y su tono de voz al llamarla por su nombre era plano, sin rastro de emoción. Cuando 17 se acercó y acarició su rostro, ella se estremeció, las mismas manos que ahora eran delicadas habían matado millones de inocentes en días pasados. El androide empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con deseo, pero al poco tiempo abandonó su tarea al darse cuenta que la mujer parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? -preguntó bruscamente.

\- Pensaba en las personas que han muerto en estas semanas... en las personas que mataste...

La voz de Bulma denotaba decepción, lo cual lo desconcertó. Ella sabía que era un asesino, ¿por qué iba a afectarle eso ahora?.

\- ¿Todavía tienes miedo de mí? -exclamó obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. La peliazul como siempre se volvió hacia otro lado y no respondió, eso logro enfurecerlo - Haces bien. Si quisiera deshacerme de ti lo haría sin dudarlo, como a todas las demás.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la última frase. 17 notó su reacción y decidió divertirse un poco.

\- ¿Creíste que eras la única?. Pues lamento decepcionarte. Me he entretenido con muchas mujeres como tú, y cuando me aburro de ellas las elimino.

\- Pues yo no te temo -dijo la peliazul tras unos segundos- Y tampoco creo que seas capaz de matarme. Tú sientes algo por mi.

La seguridad en la voz de la mujer le comprobó lo que ya sospechaba, había sido demasiado complaciente con ella en varias ocasiones y más que obvio en sus demostraciones de afecto, y ahora ella tenía la certeza de tenerlo en sus manos. "No permitiré que nadie crea que puede controlarme", se dijo, rebelándose a la verdad que contenían las palabras de Bulma. Era momento de recuperar su dominio sobre ella, y recordarle, en caso de que lo hubiera olvidado, que lo que existía entre ellos no era más que un juego.

\- Estás muy equivocada, para mi no eres más que una muñeca de placer, que uso a mi antojo.

\- Si esa es la mentira que te dices, esta bien. Pero no puedes engañarme, sé que hay algo más -exclamó la mujer con presunción, para esconder el daño que le causaba oírlo referirse a ella de esa forma.

\- Que ingenua eres Bulma, ¿Crees que porque estas aquí significa que eres especial? -se burló él- Todo esto, es parte del juego. Solo te traje por comodidad, para tenerte por completo a mi merced.

\- Di lo que quieras. De todos modos no lo creeré. Hay cosas que no se pueden fingir.

\- ¿Olvidas que antes de ser un androide fui un humano?. Las emociones no son algo ajeno para mí, puedo simular lo que quiera, hacerte creer lo que se me de la gana.

\- No eres tan buen actor como crees -soltó ella con una sonrisa- He visto como actúas conmigo, como con Kaori...

\- Solo he pretendido ser amable con ella para mi propia conveniencia -la interrumpió- Porque me di cuenta que después de eso tú te mostrabas más complaciente conmigo. Pero más de una vez me ha rondado por la mente la idea de deshacerme de la mocosa, es muy aburrido pretender que me agrada.

\- Mientes, lo que vi fue real, lo sé -respondió ella con vehemencia.

\- Esa insistencia tuya me resulta extraña... ¿No será que eres tú quien se ha enamorado de mi? - preguntó, y antes de que la mujer pudiera negarlo estalló en carcajadas- Porque eso sería muy divertido.

\- ¡No siento nada mas que odio por ti imbécil! -exclamó la peliazul apretando los puños, visiblemente herida por el comportamiento de 17.

\- Me da igual lo que sientas, y más te vale que me sigas complaciendo sino quieres que tu hija pague las consecuencias -declaró con indiferencia. Bulma trató de abofetearlo, pero el androide sujeto su mano para impedírselo- Eres demasiado atrevida. Y tu suerte puede cambiar, en cualquier momento puedo cansarme de todo y terminar con esto.

\- ¡Vete al carajo!.

\- Cuida la forma en que te diriges a mi -la amenazó. Ella trató de abofetearlo de nuevo- ¡Estás empezando a exasperarme con tu actitud! -soltó en un tono agresivo.

\- Solo quería poner a prueba lo que decías -exclamó Bulma al ver que 17 no la dañaba a pesar de sus advertencias- Y veo, que un niño no puede deshacerse tan fácil de su juguete favorito.

\- No puede, hasta que encuentra un repuesto -replicó el con una sonrisa maligna.

El androide, había conseguido su objetivo, era evidente que Bulma se encontraba herida y furiosa. Para demostrarle que no le importaban sus sentimientos en lo mas mínimo, atrajo a la mujer hacia su cuerpo de forma brusca, ella no se quejó como esperaba. Se mantuvieron así por unos segundos, solo mirándose en un desafío mutuo, que se rompió cuando la peliazul le ofreció sus labios. El androide le lanzó una mirada de triunfo y correspondió el beso. Esa noche ella se le entrego con más bríos que nunca, cada beso, cada caricia, cada movimiento, enloquecieron al androide, llevándolo a experimentar un placer inimaginable.

Después de horas, la mujer cayó rendida a su lado. Él la observó hasta que se quedó dormida y después comenzó a vestirse. "Tal vez debería recordarle su lugar más seguido", se dijo convencido de que lo que había pasado se debía al temor que provocó en la peliazul. Tras lanzarle una mirada de triunfo, se marchó. Su cerebro no volvió a pensar en ella hasta que empezó a caer la noche, entonces se dirigió a la cabaña. Al llegar ahí lo primero que llamó su atención fue que estaba completamente a obscuras, intrigado el androide entró y miró a su alrededor, encontró el apagador y lo encendió.

Recorrió cada rincón del lugar con sus ojos felinos. Tras unos pocos minutos, lo notó, la sala lucía igual que en días pasados, a excepción de una cosa, las fotografías de la familia de la mujer no estaban por ninguna parte. El único retrato que permanecía en su lugar, era el que él mismo había colocado ahí tiempo atrás. Un pinchazo eléctrico lo recorrió... ella no se atrevería...

\- ¡Bulma!

Se escuchó gritar, al tiempo que 17 hacía añicos la puerta de la habitación de Kaori, la cuna estaba ahí, pero las cosas de la niña no. Preso de una sensación que no había experimentado en años, se dirigió al dormitorio que compartía con la peliazul, el lugar también estaba deshabitado. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, hasta toparse con un objeto que llamó su atención. El androide se acercó a la cama, y tomó la hoja de papel que se encontraba sobre ella.

"Yo también puedo decidir cuando acaba este juego. Te deseo suerte para encontrarme un reemplazo". Leyó. El vacío que sentía se convirtió en la ira más absoluta, al comprobar que la mujer se había marchado. 17 abandonó la cabaña y comenzó a lanzar rayos y esferas de energía contra la edificación hasta que no quedo rastro de su existencia. Pensando que cuando hallara a Bulma, ella compartiría el mismo destino, esta vez fue demasiado lejos y con eso había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Notas de la autora:**

Efectivamente como comentaron por ahí, existen ciertas similitudes entre las personalidades de 17 y Vegeta, los dos son fríos, con un exceso de confianza en sí mismos e inteligentes, y a veces cuando escribo ciertas situaciones si me doy cuenta de que ambos son parecidos.

Sin embargo, existen ciertas diferencias que vale la pena resaltar y que son en las que me centró para realizar este fic. Las más notables son que 17 tiene un lado lúdico y un estilo del humor bastante peculiar, también que es más inmaduro en su forma de ver las cosas, todo es un juego para él y cuando algo se pone serio como es el caso del amor, se asusta y se pone a la defensiva, creo también que 17 por su pasado como humano esta mas consciente del poder de las emociones y es capaz de experimentarlas y comprenderlas más de lo que Vegeta en esta línea de tiempo pudo hacerlo y finalmente y como podrán apreciar en este capítulo es capaz de usar ese conocimiento para herir a Bulma.

Por último, en este cap no hubo de otra que romperle su corazoncito a la peliazul, recordandole donde esta parada y con quien esta lidiando, y de paso también 17 recibe una lección y sufre al saberse abandonado. Ahora la situación entre estos dos está más tensa que nunca ya que ambos tienen más motivos para odiar al otro, pero ya verán que sucede en la siguiente actualización.

Por cierto antes de que lo olvide... por exceso de lemon en lo que va del fic jaja creo que es necesario modificar el rating de la audiencia a M para evitar que haya quejas, por lo que a partir del siguiente capítulo voy a realizar esa modificación, lo que significa que la historia ya no va a aparecer en la lista de actualizaciones que normalmente se ven cuando uno ingresa a la categoría de Anime/Dragon Ball Z por default como todas las de rango T o menor. Por eso invito a quienes no quieran perderse las actualizaciones en cuanto las suba a la página, que activen la opción de follow story, para que reciban un e-mail en cuanto haya nuevo capítulo, repito es una invitación, a quienes les parezca innecesario pues solo revisen de vez en cuando y ya.

Eso es todo, les mando un saludo a todos los que siguen este fic y un agradecimiento especial a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar, nos vemos en la próxima entrega... hasta entonces...


	10. Recuerdos

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer este fanfiction.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Agosto, año 769**_ **  
**

Apenas 17 abandonó la cabaña, Bulma se levantó y empezó a encapsular lo más deprisa que pudo, todas sus pertenencias importantes. Después saco a Kaori de su cuna, la envolvió bien con una frazada y salió del lugar. Tras asegurar bien a la bebé en uno de los asientos, la peliazul encendió la aeronave, consultó el mapa de navegación, realizó unos cálculos rápidos y concluyó que le tomaría al menos 10 horas llegar a su destino.

Bulma apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos cuando llegó a la montaña Paoz, pero todo su cansancio desapareció al ver la casa de los Son y junto a ella una pequeña casa color amarillo con el símbolo de la Corporación. La mujer apagó la aeronave, tomó a su hija y corrió hacia allá. El ruido del motor llamó la atención de los ocupantes de las casas que de inmediato salieron. Los ojos de la peliazul se llenaron de lágrimas mientras veía aparecer frente a ella a sus padres, a Trunks y a Chichi. Hubo varios abrazos y más lágrimas durante el reencuentro, cuando todos estuvieron más tranquilos entraron a la casa de los Briefs.

\- Cuando nos llamaste esta mañana para decirnos que debíamos abandonar la Corporación de inmediato y venir aquí, nos asustamos mucho -dijo Bunny mientras le servía una taza de café a su hija.

\- Lo siento, pero no había tiempo para dar explicaciones. Cada minuto contaba.

\- Bueno, ahora si dinos, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? -preguntó ansioso el Dr Briefs.

\- Nunca te comunicaste -añadió Bunny- Nos tuviste preocupados por meses.

\- Quise llamarles para decirles que estaba bien, y saber cómo estaban -se disculpó- Pero decidí no hacerlo hasta que consiguiera lo que necesitábamos.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que descubriste donde está el laboratorio? -Bulma asintió ante la mirada atónita de sus padres y la pelinegra.

\- Son grandes noticias -dijo Chichi emocionada.

\- No fue una tarea fácil -explicó la científica- Los chips localizadores funcionaban a la perfección hasta que 17 lanzaba un ataque, la energía emitida era tan fuerte que dañaba las conexiones internas y detenía la emisión de señales. Casi estaba por rendirme, hasta que mi hija me dio la solución.

Todos volvieron a mirar a la bebé que descansaba en los brazos de la peliazul, junto a Trunks.

\- Kaori se apoderó de uno de sus zarcillos, él quiso recuperarlo, pero la bebé empezó a llorar, así que se lo dejo. Cuando se cansó de jugar con el se lo quité y entonces lo comprendí...

\- Oro -exclamó el Dr Briefs- Usaste el material para las conexiones.

\- Así es. Además, inserté el chip dentro del zarcillo y unos días más tarde se lo devolví como si nada, al día siguiente los androides atacaron una ciudad pero la señal no se detuvo, siguió mostrando su localización perfectamente. Después solo fue cuestión de esperar, como 17 se movía de lugar constantemente, programé la computadora para que recopilará solo los datos de los lugares en los que permanecía por mayor tiempo. Quería estar bien segura de encontrar el laboratorio, así que lo mantuve monitoreado por un mes. Luego analicé los registros obtenidos y ahí estaban unas coordenadas que se repetían una y otra vez.

\- Dinos donde esta -pidió emocionado su padre.

\- Se encuentra a 39 grados 45 minutos 19 segundos latitud oeste, en unas cuevas que se encuentran en las montañas del sur de la capital del Norte.

La esperanza renació en el rostro de los presentes al escuchar a la peliazul. Ahora la destrucción de los androides, parecía un poco menos imposible y lejana. Era tal la emoción que sentían que comenzaron a pensar en el paso siguiente. Apenas los androides se alejarán del lugar, la peliazul y Gohan entrarían al laboratorio a obtener la información que necesitaban sobre la creación de los androides.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un poco? -preguntó la rubia al advertir el cansancio que empezaba a reflejar el rostro de su hija- Yo cuidaré a los niños.

\- No quiero separarme de ellos -dijo en medio de un bostezo la peliazul.

\- Entonces te ayudaré a recostarlos, tu habitación esta lista y la cama es suficientemente grande para los tres.

Bulma se despidió y se marchó con sus hijos y su madre. Después de que Bunny saliera de la recámara, la peliazul abrazó a sus dos pequeños, y cayó en un profundo sueño que pronto se convirtió en una serie de recuerdos...

 _:-:-:-:_

 _Ella le estaba dando un baño a Kaori cuando escuchó una carcajada tras de ella. 17 había llegado más temprano de lo usual y entró al cuarto de baño sin que ella se percatara. Verla cubierta de burbujas de jabón a causa de los juegos de la niña en la tina, le resultó muy cómico. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, la peliazul tomó el cuenco con el que enjuagaba a la bebé, lo llenó de agua y se lo lanzó al androide. Este esquivó su ataque y sin dejar de reírse abandono el cuarto de baño._

 _:-:-:-:_

 _Había trabajado en el chip localizador durante la mayor parte del día y el resto se encargó de cuidar a Kaori. Apenas se había sentado a comer algo cuando 17 apareció. Sabiendo que él no tardaría en reclamarla y ya no podría alimentarse, decidió entretenerlo y le propuso jugar un juego. Cada uno podía formularle tres preguntas al otro, la única condición era responder con honestidad. Él se rio al escuchar la última parte, pero accedió a participar._

 _\- ¿Tú querías volverte un androide?._

 _\- Claro, un día desperté con esa idea, fui a buscar a Gero y él se encargó del resto -respondió burlón al darse cuenta que ella solo preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente._

 _\- Eres un tonto, ¿tan difícil es decir la verdad? –protestó tras morder el pan con mermelada que tenía en las manos._

 _\- Esta bien Bulma, si quieres saberlo te lo diré -respondió, y sus ojos zafiros se volvieron sombríos- En realidad no tuve la opción de elegir. Cuando el bastardo sin escrúpulos de Gero nos secuestró a mi hermana y a mí para sus experimentos dementes no se detuvo a preguntar mi opinión. No me mires con lástima, eso paso hace mucho... Es mi turno de preguntar._

 _:-:-:-:_

 _\- ¿Todavía lo amas? -la cuestionó el androide con algo de impaciencia._

 _\- No -respondió convencida._

 _\- ¿Y porque estás llorando?._

 _\- Si te lo dijera jamás lo creerías... ni siquiera yo misma puedo hacerlo -respondió entre sollozos._

 _\- Dilo entonces -insistió él- Y ya veré que opino al respecto._

 _Ella lo miró, su corazón latía con fuerza, el pelinegro fijo sus zafiros en ella y por primera vez se sintió vulnerable y tuvo miedo, no de él, sino de sí misma. Estaba aterrada ante la idea de confesarle lo que había descubierto, de decirle que se había enamorado, así que aparto sus ojos de los de 17 y se volvió a mirar la luna que asomaba entre las nubes._

 _\- Habla -la presionó al verla sumida en el silencio._

 _\- Solo pensaba en las posibilidades que existen -dijo mientras luchaba por contener sus emociones- En como la vida a veces juega con nosotros poniéndonos en circunstancias que parecían imposibles... en como el amor puede llegar a ser algo tan hermoso y aterrador a la vez..._

 _\- Solo preguntaré esto una vez más, y espero que no vuelvas a mentirme... ¿Lo amas?_

 _Ella comprendió que 17 creía que su discurso anterior era sobre Vegeta._

 _\- No quisiera hacerlo, pero si, lo amo -respondió finalmente, sin sacarlo de su error. Solo a través de una mentira podía confesarle sus sentimientos por él._

 _:-:-:-:_

 _Esa mañana cuando despertó y fue al cuarto de su hija, encontró en la cuna un oso de peluche nuevo junto a ella. Bulma sonrió, el día anterior había sido el cumpleaños de Kaori y ese regalo no podía ser más que de 17. El resto de su día se fue llenando con la rutina de siempre, o al menos eso creía ella hasta que comenzó a limpiar la sala de estar. "Justo cuando creí que no podías sorprenderme más 17", exclamó llena de asombro mientras tomaba la fotografía de ellos tres que estaba colocada sobre la mesa principal, sostenida por una figura decorativa._

 _"Quien la viera pensaría que somos una familia", pensó al contemplarla. Y después dominada por una súbita y poderosa emoción fue a buscar un marco para colocarla. Esa noche espero a 17 en la sala, cuando él se apareció lo miró y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia la fotografía. Por un breve momento le pareció, que él sonreía como si estuviera feliz._

 _:-:-:-:_

 _Su concentración se rompió cuando escuchó los ventanales superiores azotarse, seguido del llanto de Kaori. De inmediato se volvió a mirar el monitor de la niña, mientras empezaba a guardar las cosas que tenía sobre su escritorio de trabajo lo más rápido posible. Se había hecho demasiado tarde y seguramente el ruido que escuchó antes anunciaba que 17 acababa de llegar. De pronto, su corazón se detuvo cuando en la pantalla del monitor, vio como el pelinegro entraba a la habitación de su hija y miraba a su alrededor como buscándola, después sus ojos se fijaron en la niña que lloraba dentro de la cuna. "Tranquilízate pequeña", rogó sabiendo que a 17 lo ponía de mal humor escuchar el llanto de la niña, y aunque parecía tolerarla más últimamente, aun así no terminaba de confiar en él._

 _Pero pronto todos sus temores se disiparon, el llanto de la pelinegra se detuvo. Al parecer la presencia del androide había captado su atención y ahora Kaori dirigía sus bracitos hacia él pidiéndole que la cargara. 17 se acercó a la cuna y la miró con curiosidad. Finalmente y ante el asombro de Bulma, tomó a la niña entre sus brazos y por unos segundos ambos formaron ante sus ojos un bonito cuadro. Más tranquila, se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, pero al llegar la niña estaba en su cuna y 17 había desaparecido…_

Los sonidos de las explosiones retumbaron en sus oídos, despertándola de inmediato. Tras asegurarse que Trunks y Kaori dormían, Bulma se dirigió adonde provenía el ruido. Desde la puerta de la pequeña sala de estar de la casa, la mujer podía ver y escuchar las noticias que el presentador de televisión daba. 17 estaba atacando los poblados cercanos a la zona boscosa de la capital del Noroeste.

Una sensación de culpabilidad recorrió a la mujer, no había pensado que algo así sucedería cuando el androide descubriera su escape. Lo imaginó furioso y con deseos de vengarse de ella, pero solo reparó en eso. En su afán de huir, nunca le paso por la mente que sin quererlo había condenado a muerte a otras personas. "Perdónenme", susurró en voz casi inaudible, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos celestes.

 _ **Septiembre, año 769**_

Un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad para matar, para destruir todo a su paso y volcar su odio fuera de ellos. Esta vez los androides se encontraban en un pequeño poblado que encontraron a su paso, en unos minutos habían acabado con todos los habitantes, o eso creían. De entre los escombros salió una niña que por su apariencia debía tener cuatro o cinco años a lo mucho. N°18 sonrió malévolamente mientras la pequeña movía el cuerpo de su madre sin que esta mostrara signos de reacción. Al ver a la joven de cabello rubio acercarse, la niña le pidió ayuda con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Claro que te ayudare pequeña -dijo la androide colocando su mano sobre su cabeza.

\- Deja que se vaya -soltó su gemelo al advertir sus intenciones.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupan los humanos 17? -preguntó mientras su agarre sobre la niña se hacía más firme.

\- Me importan un carajo -respondió él alzándose de hombros, mientras internamente se odiaba por su respuesta anterior- Solo lo decía porque es más divertido dispararles mientras huyen.

\- Ya lo escuchaste -susurró la androide al oído de la niña- Corre lo más rápido que puedas.

N°17 observó sin mover un dedo, como su hermana lanzaba algunos rayos de energía cerca de la pequeña quien gritaba de terror cada vez que eso se ocurría, la niña logro avanzar unos cuantos metros más antes de resbalar y caer al suelo, N°18 la miró con fastidio, había arruinado su diversión, así que esta vez le lanzó un ataque que terminó con su vida. Su gemelo fijo su vista en el cadáver que yacía en el suelo, y después advirtió un movimiento tras él. La madre de la pequeña lanzó un grito desgarrador al contemplarla, y fue entonces que el androide se sobresaltó. La tela que cubría la cabeza de la mujer había caído al suelo revelando una cabellera color celeste que le recordaba a la de Bulma.

\- Creo que tu diversión no ha terminado -se mofó su gemela, señalando a la mujer.

\- No me interesa -dijo él indiferente.

\- ¿Estás seguro?, no quiero que después te quejes porque la mate.

\- Dije que no me interesa.

\- Como quieras -respondió la androide, ultimando a la mujer con una bola de energía- Que humana más estúpida ¿no crees?, si no se hubiera movido no me habría dado cuenta que estaba viva.

\- Vamos a otro lado -ordenó él emprendiendo el vuelo.

Mientras sobrevolaba por los poblados destruidos, N°17 rememoró la expresión de la mujer, el temor que se reflejó en sus ojos era el mismo que había visto inicialmente en la peliazul. Pero después, ella lo miraba diferente, de una forma que le agradaba, que lo hacía sentirse distinto. Cuando estuvieron juntos desapareció gran parte de su necesidad de matar, de odiar, se sentía menos solo... pero desde que ella se había ido, se llevó consigo todo eso. Lo único que podía experimentar ahora, era el impulso de acabar con todo a su paso, solo quería destruirla, solo matándola podría calmar su sed de sangre y de venganza.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Notas de la autora:**

Bulma consiguió lo que necesitaba para destruir a 17, y él la odia y desea matarla por haberlo abandonado. Por fin están emprendiendo la recta final del juego, ¿cuál de estos dos podrá lograr su objetivo?...

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;) hasta entonces…


	11. Renuncia

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer este fanfiction.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Septiembre, año 769**_

Por fin, después de un tiempo que le pareció eterno, tenía ante ella el laboratorio del Dr Gero.

\- No pierdas de vista el monitor ni por un segundo Gohan -advirtió la mujer a su acompañante una vez que llegaron a la puerta metálica- Él vuela a una velocidad impresionante, así que si ves que la señal empieza a moverse en dirección a nosotros, deberás irte, ¿Comprendes?.

\- Pero Bulma, no puedo dejarte aquí -protestó el adolescente.

\- Esperemos que no tengas que hacerlo, pero es mejor estar prevenidos.

\- Date prisa por favor.

Ella asintió y cruzó las puertas metálicas. Lo primero que vio al entrar fueron unas cápsulas empotradas en la pared marcadas con números, y pensó en 17 al ver una de las inscripciones, él le había contado varias cosas sobre el laboratorio durante sus últimas conversaciones, así que sabía que no encontraría nada en esa habitación. Sin perder más tiempo cruzó la siguiente puerta metálica, y buscó un agujero en el piso, no tardó en encontrarlo, tal y como él le había dicho había una escalera, por la cual descendió. Una vez ahí caminó por el pasillo formado por rocas hasta encontrar una nueva puerta, temblando la empujó, las hojas chirriaron un poco pero cedieron fácilmente.

El sitio estaba muy obscuro, por lo que buscó el apagador a tientas, unos segundos después sus dedos chocaron contra el interruptor, la peliazul lo encendió, y entonces pudo ver claramente la enorme computadora central, y junto a ella un escritorio más pequeño con otro ordenador, y tirados a los lados montones de planos. Bulma extrajo de su bolsillo una cápsula y la lanzó a un espacio despejado, un contenedor metálico apareció al instante, ella se apresuró a desconectar la computadora de menor tamaño y luego la colocó dentro de este, posteriormente empezó a recolectar cada papel que encontró a su paso, pronto no quedo nada más en el laboratorio, fuera de unos tubos con un líquido extraño y la computadora central.

Después de volver a encapsular el contenedor, la científica se dirigió a la imponente máquina y la revisó, no era del tipo de ordenador que guardaba datos, por lo que no servía a sus propósitos, pero definitivamente estaba realizando una función. Siguió los cables que salían de ella hasta encontrar un cilindro que contenía lo que parecía ser un embrión. Un escalofrío la recorrió al imaginar los planes que el Dr Gero podría haber tenido al crear esa cosa y por un momento quiso desconectar la computadora, pero sus intentos resultaron inútiles, el cable principal era demasiado grande y pesado y parecía estar atorado al enchufe, así que decidió rendirse y marcharse, prometiéndose que una vez que terminaran con ellos volvería para destruir lo que sea que fuere esa cosa.

\- ¿Lo conseguiste? -preguntó Gohan al verla aparecer.

\- Espero que sí, tomé todo lo que encontré en el laboratorio. Cuando lleguemos a casa revisaré cada plano a detalle. Ahora vámonos, antes de que regresen.

El mitad saiyayin, le entregó el monitor, la tomó de la cintura y emprendió el vuelo. Mientras viajaban la peliazul no dejaba de mirar la señal, tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento 17 cambiara de rumbo y se dirigiera hacia donde estaban, pero eso no sucedió. Un rato después aterrizaron en las montañas Paoz, donde sus padres, hijos y Chichi los esperaban ansiosos. Bulma observó en silencio los ojos llenos de esperanza que la miraban, y apenas si pudo prestar atención a las felicitaciones que les hacían, ella solo pensaba que por fin tenía en sus manos lo que tanto había anhelado, y que el fin de los androides estaba más cerca de volverse una realidad.

Después de la que la emoción inicial se disipó, todos concluyeron que era mejor dejar a solas a Bulma y al Dr Briefs para se pusieran a trabajar ya mismo en la información recopilada. Bunny y Chichi, entraron a la casa para hacerse cargo de los niños y para preparar la comida, mientras Gohan se marchaba a entrenar un rato. La peliazul entró junto con el científico de cabello lila al pequeño laboratorio que habían montado y por segunda vez ese día volvió a lanzar la cápsula que llevaba guardada.

\- Es una suerte que encontraras todo esto, ahora sí creo que podemos lograrlo.

Exclamó el Dr, asombrado ante la cantidad de documentos reunidos. Ella asintió, pero su mente continuó vagando mientras junto a su padre, comenzaba a desenvolver y a estudiar cada plano que había dentro del contenedor.

\- No hay duda, Gero era un científico brillante -comentó admirado su padre después de un rato- Es una lástima que todo su talento lo ocupara de esa forma.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no revisas la computadora? -preguntó al Dr al ver el lio que se estaba generando por la cantidad de documentos tirados.

\- Suelo ser un desastre ¿no? -respondió él, se notaba que estaba bastante animado- Pero tienes razón, después no sabremos qué es lo que revisamos y que no. Ocúpate de eso y yo veré si hay algo que nos sea de utilidad en los archivos de la computadora.

Bulma ayudó a su padre a desocupar uno de los escritorios que tenían, y luego a cargar e instalar la computadora. Después se volvió hacia el montón de papeles tirados y fue descartando los que no eran relevantes.

\- Al parecer el Dr. Gero sentía mucha antipatía por Goku -dijo tras un rato el científico- La mayoría de los prototipos que hay aquí, tenían la misión de destruirlo.

La peliazul apenas asintió, el papel que acababa de desenrollar llevaba un número de identificación en la esquina superior derecha, que al verlo le provocó una sensación de intranquilidad. Apartó el documento y siguió buscando la misma marca en el resto de los papeles, tras revisarlos todos contó los rollos que había reunido, eran cuatro planos en total, y todos de 17... rápidamente recorrió con la mirada las anotaciones de Gero, para darse cuenta que todo estaba ahí, cada explicación a detalle sobre la construcción del androide, sobre sus estructuras, su fuente de poder, el Dr había sido demasiado minucioso al describir su proceso, y ahora todo ese conocimiento estaba en su poder.

Bulma apretó levemente los papeles que tenía en las manos, su padre estaba completamente concentrado en la computadora, por lo que no se había dado cuenta de su descubrimiento. Y ella dudó por un segundo si debía compartirlo, porque una vez que lo hiciera estaría renunciando a 17 para siempre.

\- Creo que te interesara mirar esto -dijo sin estar del todo convencida, mientras le entregaba los planos a su padre.

\- ¡Lo conseguiste! -exclamó tras revisarlos, con un entusiasmo que ella no podía compartir- No puedo creerlo -añadió mientras sus manos temblaban de la emoción- Ahora si podremos detenerlos y todo gracias a ti.

La afirmación del científico fue demasiado, sin saber cuánto más podía soportar tomó la cajetilla que estaba en la mesa.

\- Empieza a analizarlos por favor. Necesito fumar un poco antes de empezar a trabajar.

El Dr observó a la peliazul abandonar el laboratorio aprisa, no quiso ser insensible, pero la emoción de saber que podían poner fin a la amenaza fue más grande que todo. "Mi pobre pequeña", murmuró recordando cómo días después de su regreso, la encontró sentada en un rincón de su habitación con un libro abierto frente a ella, pero lo que captó su atención fue que su hija no miraba el libro, sino algo dentro de el, cuando la llamó por su nombre, ella se puso nerviosa y lo cerró, tras escucharla decir que iría a cenar en un momento, se marchó. Esa misma noche mientras Bulma les deseaba buenas noches a sus hijos en la otra habitación, él entro al dormitorio de la peliazul y buscó el libro que había visto un rato antes, al abrirlo casi se desmaya de la impresión, en medio de las hojas había una foto de ella con Kaori y el androide, apresurándose para no ser descubierto, paso las instantáneas una tras otra, hasta que se detuvo cuando una de ellas llamó poderosamente su atención. En la imagen Bulma y N°17 se miraban uno al otro como si estuvieran enamorados.

Sintiéndose mareada, la científica salió a la parte trasera de la casa, sacó un cigarro del paquete que llevaba en la chamarra lo colocó entre sus labios y lo encendió, después de inhalar algunas veces, cerró los ojos, ya no podía contener más las lágrimas, así que se rindió. Por sus mejillas comenzaron a marcarse húmedos surcos, mientras ella se reprochaba el estar dudando, ¿Porque justo en el maldito momento en que tenía todo lo que había buscado, se sentía renuente a entrar al laboratorio y ver otra vez esos planos?, ¿Porque se sentía incapaz de buscar en ellos una falla o un elemento que pudieran usar a su favor para destruir a 17?.

"No puedes amarlo, es un asesino", se repitió mil veces, era demasiado duro descubrir que sus sentimientos por él no habían cambiado. Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para extinguir esa emoción que crecía en su interior cuando él tenía algún gesto dulce con ella, se dijo que lo odiaba, cada vez que con su sonrisa la hacía estremecer, se recordaba que era una amenaza para el mundo, mientras él la miraba y la tocaba de esa forma que la enloquecía, ha matado millones de inocentes, se decía cuando lo veía cerca de Kaori y parecía que él empezaba a desarrollar afecto por su hija.

Pero todo lo que se decía fue inútil, al final se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, y su fuerza de voluntad tan firme en un principio, había sido vencida poco a poco por 17. Él consiguió que lo amara a pesar de todo lo sucedido entre ellos, que reconsiderara sus planes y redirigiera su objetivo de encontrar el laboratorio para buscar la manera de destruirlo, a encontrarlo para saber cómo podía ayudarlo.

Él había hecho estragos en su corazón. Por él les había mentido descaradamente a todos al no aclararles, que no lo abandonó inmediatamente después que consiguió la ubicación del lugar, sino que se quedó más tiempo a su lado por decisión propia, con la única intención de devolverle de a poco su humanidad, creyendo que así como una vez logró colarse en el frío corazón del príncipe de los saiyayins, podría hacerse también un sitio en el de 17, pero falló miserablemente, fue una estúpida al creer, que correría con la misma suerte por segunda ocasión. El androide le demostró durante su última vez juntos, lo poco que le importaba, le recordó lo que ella misma se permitió olvidar, todo entre ellos era un juego, un juego enfermo y perverso.

Más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos celestes, al recordar sus crueles palabras... "Para mí no eres más que una muñeca de placer, que uso a mi antojo"... "¿Crees que porque estás aquí significa que eres especial?, Solo te traje por comodidad, para tenerte por completo a mi merced."... "Las emociones no son algo ajeno para mí, puedo simular lo que quiera, hacerte creer lo que se me dé la gana"... "Más de una vez me ha rondado por la mente la idea de deshacerme de la mocosa, es muy aburrido pretender que me agrada... "Me da igual lo que sientas, y más te vale que me sigas complaciendo sino quieres que tu hija pague las consecuencias".

Definitivamente 17 fue una vez un ser humano, solo quien está familiarizado con las emociones podía saber cómo herir a alguien de forma tan efectiva. Él le rompió el corazón sin contemplaciones, y aun así ella dudo por unos instantes de la veracidad de sus palabras, quiso creer que él solo la ponía a prueba, que todo era una farsa. Pero cuando amenazó a su hija, todo eso se borró, no iba a permitir que la dañara jamás. Fue entonces que tomó la decisión de irse, de abandonar sus ingenuos planes de ayudarlo y poner a salvo a Kaori, y llevar a cabo su objetivo principal.

Y cuando él la tomó en sus brazos y la miró tratando de intimidarla, supo exactamente que debía hacer. **Se rindió brindándole sus labios.** **Necesitaba dejarse arrastrar por la feroz pasión que él encendía en ella por última vez... exorcizar a través de caricias y besos, aquella influencia que ejercía sobre su cuerpo y sobre su alma. Necesitaba desesperadamente liberarse del amor que brotaba por cada poro de su piel, y dejar el sentimiento agonizar en esa cama. Así que se entregó como nunca antes en su vida, y cada gemido que salió de su boca fue un requiém dedicado a su afecto no correspondido.**

Luego cuando todo termino, fingió dormir. Y cuando él se desapareció, recogió los pedazos que quedaban de ella, los recuerdos y esperanzas y abandonó aquello, esperando volver a ser la misma de antes. Eso no había sucedido, desde ese día cargaba una sensación de vacío y de perdida, que solo podía llenar por instantes. Había dejado a 17, pero una parte de sí misma se quedó con él, y una parte del androide en ella. Por eso le fue tan difícil mirar esos planos, por eso le dolía tanto saber que no podía dar marcha atrás, ya no había otro camino que seguir, él sería destruido tal y como decidió tiempo atrás, aun cuando eso significara una victoria amarga para ella.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Notas de la autora:**

Aclaración: Lo que está en negritas no es de mi autoría sino de una amiga mía, quién amablemente me permitió usar este fragmento para mi fic, porque al leerlo supe que encajaba perfecto con mi historia, así que, si me lees querida, gracias otra vez por prestarme tu inspiración.

En relación al capítulo… ufff que difícil es tomar decisiones cuando existen sentimientos de por medio, que complicado es estar enamorada de tu peor enemigo y dudar si debes destruirlo o no, y que duro es sentir la responsabilidad de cumplir con tu palabra y con los demás aun cuando eso signifique que sufrirás… en fin, este capítulo me dejo muy triste, así que ya no se me ocurre que más decir, nos leemos en el siguiente… hasta entonces…


	12. Final

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer este fanfiction.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Octubre, año 769**_

Ella renunció a él, o al menos eso intentaba, porque cada vez que se daba a la tarea de revisar y analizar la información de los documentos sobre los androides, su mente se iba a otra parte y le resultaba difícil concentrarse.

\- Esto es algo increíble, hay bastantes cosas que ni siquiera yo puedo entender. Es una lástima que el Dr Gero no usara esta tecnología para el bien de todos -dijo su padre mientras estudiaba uno de los planos.

La peliazul volvió a la realidad, y se acercó a mirar el documento que su padre tenía extendido sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Por qué cambiaste los planos? -preguntó al advertir que el número de la esquina superior era 18.

\- Pensé que te sería más fácil concentrarte de esa forma.

\- Da igual de quien sean, la información es demasiada para comprenderla así como así, tú mismo acabas de decirlo.

\- No tienes que ponerte a la defensiva, entiendo que para ti es difícil esta situación -dijo el científico comprensivo- Y no necesitas hacerte cargo de nada, yo puedo revisar la información -le ofreció.

La forma en que su padre la miraba, la hizo sentirse a punto de ser descubierta. ¿Acaso era tan transparente que su indecisión para dar el siguiente paso era tan obvia?. Tratando de recobrar su credibilidad, la mujer dirigió su vista hacia los documentos de la mesa.

\- Mientras más pronto terminemos con esto mejor.

\- ¿En serio eso es lo que quieres? -preguntó el científico al advertir en los ojos de la peliazul el esfuerzo que hacía por aparentar una determinación que no tenía.

\- ¿Estás dudando de mí?. Yo fui quien nos trajo a este punto -le reclamó.

\- A decir verdad, no sé qué pensar, después de ver las fotografías que guardas -confesó sin el menor sobresalto, mientras su hija palidecía- Y me imagino que...

\- ¿Qué me enamoré de 17?... ¿Es eso lo que crees?

\- Es una probabilidad que no descarto -aceptó el científico- Siempre has tenido la habilidad de ver la parte buena de las personas, pero tal vez solo estoy equivocado y todo era parte de la estrategia... dime Bulma, ¿Estoy equivocado en mis suposiciones?

\- No lo estás -admitió al tiempo que asomaban lágrimas en sus ojos- Pero eso no va a detenerme, tengo que destruirlo a como dé lugar.

\- ¿Tienes o quieres? -le preguntó su padre, pero ella no pudo responder- No sé lo que habrá pasado para que cambiaras de opinión y llegaras a ese punto, y tampoco pienso juzgarte. Lo único que deseo es que no hagas nada de lo que después te arrepientas... tú ya has hecho demasiado consiguiendo la información, puedes dejarme el resto a mí.

Bulma comenzó a llorar mientras los brazos de su padre la rodeaban. Después de un rato logró tranquilizarse, con la mente más clara y el alma más liviana tras revelar aquel secreto que tanto la estaba atormentando por fin tomó una decisión.

 _ **Finales de Octubre, año 769**_

\- ¿Hay algún avance? -preguntaron al unísono los presentes cuando vieron aparecer a los científicos en la cocina.

\- Eso parece -dijo la peliazul mientras se dejaba caer exhausta en una silla al lado de Gohan.

\- ¿Qué descubrieron? -preguntó ansiosa la viuda Son.

\- Hay una forma definitiva de acabar con los androides -respondió el científico de cabello lila, provocando que la cara de todos se iluminara.

\- ¿En serio?... ¿Cuál es? -indagó esta vez el adolescente de cabello negro.

\- Permítanme explicarles -señaló el Dr Briefs, mientras se sentaba a un lado de su esposa- Para crear a los androides, el Dr. Gero utilizó como base a un ser humano ordinario, y mejoro su estructura usando tanto componentes bio-orgánicos como partes mecánicas para incrementar su fuerza y darles la capacidad de manejar una energía de poder ilimitada. Para construirlos, uso varias partes cibernéticas muy complejas y pequeñas. Así que comenzamos a analizarlas, ya que cualquier estructura mecánica es propensa a mostrar alguna vulnerabilidad, pero al parecer Gero hizo un trabajo impecable...

\- No estoy entendiendo, si hizo un trabajo tan bueno ¿Entonces cómo será posible acabar con ellos? -interrumpió Bunny, un tanto confundida.

\- Desde su creación los androides le dieron muchos dolores de cabeza a Gero, de acuerdo a sus notas era insubordinados y problemáticos, por lo que el Dr decidió tomar algunas precauciones para controlarlos -dijo el científico mientras se volvía a mirar a su hija.

\- Los androides tienen integrados dos circuitos especiales -continuó explicando la peliazul- El primero de ellos sirve para desactivarlos por completo ante cualquier emergencia, el segundo está conectado a un dispositivo explosivo con la capacidad suficiente para destruirlos. Estos dos circuitos pueden activarse por medio de frecuencias específicas y afortunadamente en los planos que encontramos en el laboratorio de Gero están esas frecuencias, solo que en forma de códigos, lo cual nos llevará un tiempo descifrar, pero una vez que logremos identificar la que necesitamos podremos construir un aparato que pueda activarlas.

\- Eso es maravilloso -dijo Chichi- Si detienen el funcionamiento de los androides será mucho más fácil derrotarlos ya que no habrá necesidad de pelear con ellos.

\- No vamos a desactivarlos -exclamó Bulma- Nos enfocaremos solamente en descifrar la frecuencia del segundo circuito.

A excepción del Dr. Briefs nadie reparó en la científica cuando pronunció esas palabras, porque, aunque no había ni un ápice de duda en su voz, en sus ojos podía notarse una sombra de tristeza. El resto de la conversación versó sobre las buenas nuevas y la esperanza de que pronto los dos genios, encontrarían la última pieza faltante. Ellos no participaron mucho, estaban exhaustos por las horas de trabajo pasadas y solo se enfocaban en comer lo necesario para recuperar energías para las horas que estaban por venir. Cuando terminaron de cenar, los dos se despidieron del resto de los comensales y volvieron al laboratorio.

\- Revisaré los códigos de estos planos, y tú encárgate del resto por favor -pidió la peliazul a su padre.

\- Sabes Bulma -dijo él volviéndose a mirarla- Sobre lo que dijiste antes en la cocina... yo entendería si cambiaras de opinión sobre el circuito que vamos a activar.

\- Es mejor de esa forma -respondió ella mientras comenzaba a teclear dígitos en la computadora- Si solo lo desactiváramos... no sé si podría ser capaz de pedirle a Gohan que se deshiciera de él.

\- Ya veo -exclamó el Dr tras lanzarle una última mirada a su hija, antes de volver a enfrascarse en su labor.

 _ **7 de Noviembre, año 769**_

Días más tarde todos los esfuerzos rindieron frutos, los científicos lograron aislar la frecuencia que necesitaban y construir un dispositivo capaz de activarla. Por lo que después de mostrárselo a los demás, comenzaron a planear cuál sería el siguiente paso que debían seguir.

\- Los ataques de los androides no son predecibles, regularmente se movilizan con rapidez ya que su velocidad se los permite, por lo que no podemos esperar a que surja uno para ir en su búsqueda -dijo la peliazul- Lo más conveniente es ir al laboratorio de Gero y encontrarlos ahí, ya que es el único lugar al que regresan de forma frecuente. A partir de hoy mantendré vigilado el monitor todo el tiempo y en cuanto el chip localizador de 17 indique que se dirigen a esa zona, iremos para allá de inmediato -Gohan asintió- Una vez que los encontremos tendremos que aproximarnos lo más posible a ellos, ya que el alcance de la señal emitida por el control solo es de 10 metros...

\- Eso es muy peligroso-soltó la viuda preocupada- Podrían matarlos. ¿No hay forma de que puedan mantenerse a una distancia más segura?.

\- Podríamos aumentar el alcance, pero el área es bastante rocosa y podría surgir alguna interferencia que hiciera fracasar el plan -respondió la científica.

\- No te preocupes mamá, seré cuidadoso -aseguró Gohan.

\- ¿Pero qué pasará si ellos descubren el dispositivo antes de que puedan usarlo? -insistió la morena- ¿O si se los quitan?

Las respuestas a las preguntas de Chichi no llegaron, justo en ese momento el radio que Bunny tenía encendido comenzó a emitir una señal de alerta.

\- Los androides se encuentran atacando en estos instantes el distrito 437 de la capital del Este -repitió la rubia tras escuchar al locutor.

\- Están muy cerca de aquí -exclamó la viuda sintiendo un escalofrío de terror recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

\- Demasiado cerca -corroboró Gohan y luego volviéndose a la peliazul añadió- Creo que estamos de suerte, ya no tendremos que ir hasta el laboratorio, con mi velocidad puedo llegar donde se encuentran en unos minutos, dame el dispositivo por favor Bulma.

Algo dentro de la mujer se quebró al escuchar las palabras del adolescente, el momento de la verdad había llegado, podía negarse, inventar algún pretexto y así seguir alargando el fin de 17, o podía aceptar la oportunidad que el destino estaba poniendo ante ellos, y terminar con todo de una vez.

\- Iré contigo -soltó decidida- Serviré de distracción, mientras tú te acercas a ellos.

\- Lo haré solo.

\- No es momento para ser necio Gohan, esta es nuestra oportunidad, solo hazme caso.

\- Yo los distraeré y tu harás el resto -negoció el adolescente.

Bulma aceptó y antes de que alguien más pudiera objetar algo, la peliazul tomó el dispositivo y salió junto con Gohan en dirección al distrito 437.

\- Escúchame por favor Gohan -dijo la mujer mientras volaban- En cuanto estemos cerca tomaras el dispositivo, me dejaras e irás a buscar un sitio adecuado desde donde puedas acercarte a ellos cuando llegue el momento. Yo trataré de entretener a los androides.

\- 17 puede matarte en cuanto te vea -le recordó el guerrero.

\- Lo sé, y entonces correríamos el riesgo de que destruyera también el dispositivo. Por eso tú debes estar preparado, para aproximarte en cuanto sea posible, eres más rápido y estoy segura que en cuanto los tengas en la mira podrás apretar el botón sin dudar...

Gohan comprendió entonces lo que Bulma le trataba de decir realmente. Ella había construido el arma, pero todavía se cuestionaba si era capaz de usarla contra su objetivo o no.

\- Ya estamos muy cerca -dijo el mitad saiyayin al ver las columnas de humo que se elevaban al cielo- ¿Estas segura que quieres que te deje aquí? -ella asintió al tiempo que le entregaba el dispositivo- Ten mucho cuidado Bulma.

\- Menos de diez metros, recuérdalo bien, y en cuanto presiones el botón aléjate -respondió la peliazul mientras se adentraba en aquel infierno.

El humo que cubría las calles la hacía toser con fuerza y le dificultaba la visión. Bulma se concentró entonces en el sonido de las explosiones y se dirigió hacia allá. No tardó en distinguir en el centro de la destrucción una figura que le pareció conocida. Ignorando el temor que sentía, se aproximó, pero cuando llego ahí se sorprendió al advertir que no era 17 quien se encontraba ahí, sino 18. La rubia al advertir su presencia se acercó a ella con una sonrisa maquiavélica y la rodeó mirándola de arriba a abajo, después tomó uno de los mechones de su cabello, lo envolvió entre sus dedos y soltándolo lanzó una carcajada.

17 caminaba entre los escombros del distrito buscando más víctimas. Había sido una mala idea atacar un lugar tan pequeño tan rápido, muchos de los habitantes habían muerto desintegrados en las explosiones, otros tantos en los derrumbes y el reducido número que logró escapar no fue suficiente para divertirlo. La voz de su hermana llamándolo, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al fijar su vista en la mujer que su hermana sostenía del brazo, su interior se agitó con violencia. Atraído como por un imán caminó hasta donde se encontraba ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. El androide se detuvo a unos metros y Bulma pudo ver entonces un profundo resentimiento asomando por sus ojos color cielo.

\- Que suerte tienes 17 -se burló la androide, mientras la arrojaba con fuerza a sus pies- Al parecer adónde vamos encuentras zorras de cabello azul.

\- Así que nos volvemos a encontrar -dijo él mientras una sonrisa malvada se dibujaba en su rostro al contemplarla.

\- ¿La conoces? -preguntó extrañada su gemela.

\- Por supuesto. Permíteme presentarte a mi juguete favorito... mi muñeca personal Bulma Briefs.

La androide rio ante el comentario de 17, luego se volvió a mirar a la mujer quien furiosa le gritó "Imbécil" a su gemelo, él por toda respuesta se aproximó más a la mujer mirándola como si fuera a asesinarla de un momento a otro. Pensando en lo divertido que resultaba la inesperada situación, la rubia se quedó cerca para contemplar el espectáculo.

\- Que coincidencia más desafortunada -exclamó en un tono que le heló la sangre a la peliazul- Parece que hiciste una mala elección del sitio para esconderte.

\- Cualquier sitio es inadecuado, cuando hay monstruos que se dedican a destruir todo a su paso -respondió tratando de no perder el aplomo- Y en realidad, da lo mismo donde este, porque siempre existe la posibilidad de toparme contigo.

\- Eso quiere decir que ¿estás cansada de las coincidencias entre nosotros?... porque puedo solucionarlo si es el caso.

\- Creí que a estas alturas, sabrías que tus amenazas ya no tienen ningún efecto en mí.

\- Sí que eres una mujer atrevida, mira que hablarme de esa forma después que rompiste las reglas de nuestro pequeño juego...

\- Ya no te tengo miedo 17, sabía que hacerlo me costaría la vida, pero mírame... aquí estoy frente a ti.

\- Lamento decepcionarte, eso no es señal de valentía sino una falta absoluta de sentido común.

\- Seguro crees eso porque otra en mi lugar, se habría mantenido escondida o estaría rogándote para que no la mataras, ¿Cierto?

\- Sin duda otra mujer que apreciara más su vida lo haría. Pero tú no. Tú pareces pedirme a gritos que te asesine. ¿Eso es lo que deseas, que sean mis manos las que acaben con tu vida? -dijo aproximándose a ella hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron a centímetros uno del otro- Porque nunca antes me sentí tan tentado como ahora.

\- Créeme... la tentación es mutua...

Respondió la peliazul, tras advertir la figura de Gohan a unos metros de ellos. El androide se aproximó más a Bulma hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron. Ella trató de apartarse, el joven guerrero no podía usar el dispositivo mientras ellos estuvieran tan cerca, pero cuando quiso hacerlo 17 la tomó entre sus brazos. Ambos se miraron y el mundo a su alrededor pareció detenerse por unos segundos.

\- Lárgate -exclamó él rompiendo el hechizo en el que ambos se encontraban, para añadir con voz sombría en su oído- No quiero volver a verte, si nos encontramos otra ocasión más, será la última, lo juro.

La peliazul lo miró pensando que eso no sucedería, y antes de que las fuerzas la abandonaran salió en dirección hacia donde había visto a Gohan por última vez.

\- Esto ya no es divertido 17, ¿En serio vas a dejar que esa zorra se vaya como si nada? -exclamó 18 con una mueca de desagrado, al ver que Bulma comenzaba a correr sin que su gemelo moviera un dedo para detenerla.

\- No es asunto tuyo -respondió él fríamente.

\- Deshazte de tu juguete o lo haré yo -amenazó 18 irritada al ver la debilidad de su hermano por la humana, pero él la ignoró y comenzó a alejarse- Tu deseo se hará realidad, vas a morir a manos de un androide -exclamó volviéndose rápidamente hacia la peliazul.

Gohan que observaba todo a unos cuantos metros sintió que no podía esperar más al ver que la rubia generaba en su mano una esfera de energía para lanzarla contra Bulma, por lo que sin perder un segundo voló lo más rápidamente que pudo hacia 18. Cuando la androide se percató de su presencia se volvió para atacarlo, pero logró esquivarla, para el momento en que la androide pudo ver el dispositivo remoto que él llevaba en las manos fue muy tarde, el joven guerrero estaba a tres metros de distancia, presionó el botón y ella explotó al instante con una magnitud tal que Gohan tuvo que cubrirse para no resultar herido. 17 contempló con incredulidad lo que acababa de suceder, y al advertir que el joven guerrero aún tenía el dispositivo en sus manos, lanzó una maldición.

Cuando las nubes de polvo ocasionadas por la explosión comenzaron a disiparse, el mitad saiyayin comenzó a buscar a la mujer, su ki estaba débil, pero ella estaba con vida. Tras unos minutos la encontró, estaba tirada en el suelo y parecía estar inconsciente, pero al escuchar su voz hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse.

\- Bulma estas herida -exclamó el adolescente preocupado al contemplar a la peliazul cubierta de polvo y con rastros de sangre en el torso.

\- Funcionó Gohan, el dispositivo funcionó -fue toda su respuesta antes de perder el conocimiento.

Cuando la científica abrió los ojos, lo primero que percibió fue la voz del presentador de televisión entrevistando a los sobrevivientes del distrito 437, quienes relataban emocionados como habían visto a un joven misterioso derrotar a la androide número 18. La peliazul se incorporó, tenía un ligero dolor en el costado, debido a que durante la explosión cayó sobre un pedazo de metal que estaba en el suelo, con cuidado se retiró un poco el vendaje que tenía y suspiró al darse cuenta que solo se trataba de algo superficial.

\- Ya despertó -dijo Chichi asomándose a la habitación, poco después sus padres con sus pequeños en brazos y Gohan entraron al dormitorio.

\- Lo hicimos Bulma -dijo el joven con una amplia sonrisa que le recordó a su fallecido amigo.

Ella sonrió para esconder sus verdaderas emociones, y abrazó a sus hijos agradecida de haber podido regresar con ellos.

\- Me alegra que todo saliera bien. Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos más por esos androides...

\- En realidad, solo logré destruir a 18... 17 estaba fuera del perímetro del dispositivo cuando presione el botón y aprovechó la explosión para escapar -dijo el adolescente haciendo que el pulso de la mujer se acelerara al escucharlo.

\- Esta con vida -exclamó en un tono de alivio que no pasó desapercibido para los presentes, quienes se volvieron a mirarla con asombro, haciéndola sentir expuesta, por lo que se apresuró a añadir- No se preocupen, localizarlo no será difícil, podremos saber su ubicación gracias al chip que aun lleva y acabar lo que empezamos.

Todos volvieron a mirarla cuando pronunció esas palabras, pero nadie dijo nada. Gohan les había contado que 17 se acercó a ella, que hablaron y que la dejo marcharse sin hacerle el menor daño. Y ahora que veían su reacción, intuían que la misión de Bulma se había vuelto más compleja, y que después de tanto tiempo junto al androide sus sentimientos se habían visto involucrados.

\- No pienses más en eso hija. Primero recupérate y ya después se ocuparán de... de lo que está pendiente.

\- Tu madre tiene razón -dijo el Dr Briefs- Además el dispositivo resulto dañado durante la explosión y debo construir otro, lo que me llevará al menos un par de días.

Ella asintió, su último encuentro con 17 la había dejado emocional y físicamente exhausta, y tenía que hacer acopio de fuerzas antes de uno nuevo.

 _ **8 de Noviembre, año 769**_

17 maldijo por enésima ocasión su debilidad, esa mujer lo había usado y engañado de la peor forma sin que él pudiera advertirlo y ahora tenía en sus manos la manera de destruirlo. "El juego siempre fue de ella", pensó al recordar que el dispositivo que hizo explotar a su gemela tenía un logo, uno que él podría identificar donde fuera, pues era el mismo que marcaba la edificación amarilla donde visito a Bulma tantas noches.

Había pasado tanto tiempo obsesionado, que pasó por alto cada pequeña señal que la mujer le dio sobre sus intenciones. Después de lo ocurrido con 18, comenzó a analizar todo y poco a poco las cosas fueron cobrando sentido. Ella era hija del creador de la Corporación Cápsula, "un destacado representante de la comunidad científica", aseguraba aquella publicación que vio hace un par de años, cuando logró conocer la identidad de la mujer de cabello celeste, y solo un científico de ese nivel podría haber sido capaz de construir un dispositivo semejante.

Pero eso tampoco podía lograrse tan fácilmente, o al menos eso decía el anciano asqueroso de Gero cuando presumía sobre su inteligencia y sus novedosos e inigualables trabajos en robótica, por lo que fue en ese momento que 17 pensó en sus conversaciones con ella, primero ligeras alusiones sobre el laboratorio y su dueño, y después preguntas directas sobre el lugar que él respondió por considerar inofensivas, por venir de una mujer curiosa por naturaleza como era la peliazul. Pero ahora tenía claro, que esas preguntas solo llevaban un fin, descubrir la ubicación y obtener la información de Gero, lo que corroboró el día anterior, al visitar el laboratorio y revisar el piso de abajo para notar que la computadora y los planos del científico ya no estaban ahí.

La última conexión que encontraba, era la presencia de la mujer en aquel distrito, al principio no lo considero nada más que una coincidencia, pero al recordar lo sucedido, concluyó que Bulma no pareció sorprendida cuando el chico de cabello puntiagudo salió de la nada llevando consigo el dispositivo para acabar con ellos. Y antes de eso, la mujer se había apresurado en alejarse de ellos lo más posible. Todo estaba planeado, pero ¿Cómo es que ella los había encontrado tan rápido?, se preguntó, mientras su cerebro buscaba la explicación a toda prisa. De todas las revelaciones que tuvo, esa fue la que más tardo en llegar, pero cuando lo hizo solo sirvió para llenarlo nuevamente de rabia, en un movimiento rápido se arrancó el zarcillo que llevaba en la oreja izquierda y lo arrojó al piso, esa era la única pertenencia suya que la peliazul había tenido en su poder, y seguramente ahí estaba la clave para que ella pudiera encontrarlo de nuevo, por un momento colocó su pie encima del dorado objeto dispuesto a deshacerse de el, pero en el último minuto cambio de opinión y decidió esperar.

17 rió con ganas al recordar cómo un día antes la dejó escapar a pesar de que en esos momentos la odiaba y cada fibra de su ser le pedía matarla. Se le había acercado sin dudar, seguro que podría acabar con su vida, deseando cobrarle con sangre el dolor y el vacío que le dejó con su ausencia. Necesitaba matarla para vengarse por aquellas ocasiones que pasó extrañándola, odiando como sus recuerdos lo hacían regresar constantemente al lugar que habían compartido, solo para mirar las cenizas de lo que un día tuvieron. Solo pensaba en eso cuando dio el último paso hasta ella, y entonces cuando estaba a la distancia perfecta para destruirla, cometió el error de acercarse demasiado, la necesidad de tomarla en sus brazos se apoderó de él, y ese diminuto instante en que sus cuerpos se unieron y sus miradas se cruzaron basto para que el resentimiento y el odio se desvanecieran.

En ese momento, solo existieron ellos dos, y nada fuera de eso parecía importar. Entonces entendió, que toda intención pasada o futura por asesinarla era inútil. No iba a matarla pero tampoco seguiría permitiendo que lo alterara más con su presencia. Así que le perdonó la vida y le lanzó una advertencia esperando que eso bastara para que sus destinos no volvieran a cruzarse y él pudiera borrarla con el tiempo de su memoria, pero ella desaprovecho la oportunidad, traicionándolo y ahora tenía un juramento pendiente que cumplirle.

Así que después de destruir el laboratorio, se dirigió volando hacia aquella zona boscosa donde reposaban las cenizas que quedaban de la cabaña donde estuvieron juntos. "Es un buen lugar para morir", pensó mientras analizaba cual era el sitio más adecuado para esperarla, estaba seguro que la mujer no se rendiría, y él le daría el gusto de un último reencuentro. Sería paciente permitiéndole vivir lo suficiente para aclararle las dudas que aún cargaba encima y cuando ya no hubiera más preguntas por responder, el juego entre ellos terminaría para siempre.

 _ **9 de Noviembre, año 769**_

El plazo establecido por su padre pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así que la noche en que el Dr entró a la sala llevando el recién construido dispositivo ni siquiera se sorprendió, solo miró el control fijamente. En esta ocasión, el plan era más simple, localizar al androide y destruirlo, la ventaja que tenían a su favor era el chip de rastreo, así que dar con su paradero no sería difícil. Por lo que acordaron que al siguiente día, Gohan se encargaría del asunto, nadie mencionó a Bulma como acompañante y ella tampoco se incluyó, a esas alturas era un secreto a voces los sentimientos que compartía con 17, por lo que ninguno creyó conveniente que participara en la misión.

Esa noche la peliazul casi no pudo dormir, se sentía preocupada, pero no por el destino de 17, porque, aunque le dolía, en el momento en que tomó la decisión de seguir adelante, comenzó a aceptar que destruirlo era la única forma de devolverle al mundo la paz que tanto le hacía falta. Tras horas de reflexión, concluyó que en realidad estaba preocupada por algo más, tenía un presentimiento extraño, como si algo pudiera salir mal.

Por la mañana, levantó a sus pequeños y les preparó el desayuno, estaba terminando de servirles cuando su padre entró a la cocina junto a Gohan, no hacía falta que dijeran nada, le encargó a su madre los niños y salió a buscar el monitor de rastreo para entregárselo. Unos minutos después regreso, el adolescente y su padre estaban tomando una taza de café, así que ella se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas.

\- ¿Recuerdas bien cómo funciona? -preguntó la peliazul, encendiendo el monitor, sus manos temblaban. El joven asintió- Listo, aquí está la señal y aquí puedes ver sus coordenadas.

\- Se encuentra en la capital del Norte -dijo el adolescente tras observar el punto que indicaba la ubicación- Me parece que el lugar está algo lejos de aquí, así que no se preocupen si tardo en regresar.

\- ¿La capital del Norte dijiste? -interrumpió la mujer.

\- Si, seguramente se encuentra en el laboratorio de Gero.

\- Permíteme, el monitor un segundo Gohan -tras observar la pantalla algo en ella se alertó, sabía las coordenadas del laboratorio de memoria y esas no eran.

Los dos hombres se miraron extrañados entre ellos, mientras Bulma tecleaba aprisa, y revisaba los registros del monitor. De pronto ella se detuvo, y se volvió a verlos preocupada, por fin comprendía aquel presentimiento extraño que no la había dejado descansar.

\- Como imaginé, las coordenadas de donde se encuentra no son las del laboratorio, sino las del sitio donde me llevó. Acabo de revisar los registros de los lugares en los que ha permanecido por más tiempo desde la última vez que lo vimos y solo hay tres, el distrito 437 por 39 minutos, el laboratorio de Gero 4 horas 12 minutos, y donde se encuentra ahora 1 día 18 horas y contando...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Bulma?.

\- Creo que descubrió el rastreador.

\- Tal vez solo fue ahí para esconderse -dijo el mitad saiyayin tratando de tranquilizarla.

\- Si esa fuera su intención, habría escogido un sitio en el que nadie pudiera encontrarlo y no uno tan obvio... sé que no estoy equivocada, algo está sucediendo, lo conozco, 17 es muy inteligente -insistió la mujer- Y calculador... él raramente deja las cosas al azar, si eligió ese lugar fue por alguna razón en especial... tal vez solo está esperando que vayamos a buscarlo ahí para tendernos una trampa.

\- Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces seré más cuidadoso todavía, no te preocupes por eso Bulma, voy a ocuparme de él.

\- No vayas Gohan, espera un poco... Necesitamos pensar más detenidamente lo que debemos hacer, eres él único que puede derrotarlo y 17 lo sabe, seguro está planeando como puede quitarte del camino sin arriesgarse.

El adolescente miró la preocupación reflejada en los ojos celestes de la mujer, sabía que no estaba siendo paranoica respecto a la situación, de todos ellos era quien mejor conocía al androide y si estaba tan segura de que él trataba de engañarlos, entonces buscarían otra solución, no podían dejarse vencer antes de conseguir su objetivo. Así que se pusieron a discutir las mejores opciones que tenían.

 _ **11 de Noviembre, año 769**_

17 escuchó el ruido de un motor acercándose, sin moverse de donde se encontraba alzó su vista al cielo en dirección adonde provenía el sonido. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maligna al advertir el pequeño avión que se acercaba, gracias a su magnífica visión advirtió el logo de la misma y a su pasajera, y supo que el momento de saldar las cuenta había llegado. Unos minutos después Bulma aterrizó sobre la zona en la que se encontraban los restos de la cabaña, y descendió del vehículo. 17 la observó, la mujer se veía endemoniadamente hermosa como siempre, su cabello celeste se mecía con el viento y sus ojos azules brillaban al contemplar las cenizas de la edificación, la ropa que usaba marcaba aquellas curvas que tanto deleite le ocasionó recorrer, y se maldijo al sentirse tentado en probar una vez más aquellos labios que ella mantenía sensualmente entreabiertos mientras revisaba lo que parecía ser un monitor. "No hay duda de que serás un hermoso recuerdo", pensó mientras comenzaba a acercarse.

Siguiendo la señal emitida por el monitor, Bulma no tardo en encontrar el zarcillo tirado en el suelo, lo cual le comprobó que no estaba equivocada en sus hipótesis, esa era definitivamente una trampa, pero ella estaba preparada para hacerle frente, así que saco el control que llevaba en su bolsillo mientras fingía revisar el objeto encontrado. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que escuchara unos pasos tras de ella. Inmediatamente se volvió pero para cuando pudo reaccionar, el dispositivo ya no estaba en sus manos sino en las de 17.

\- Creo que ya no necesitaras más esto -exclamó tirando al suelo el aparato para después hacerlo trizas con un disparo- Así como yo ya no necesito más de ti.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, el androide la sujetó de la blusa y la lanzó a unos metros, inmediatamente después generó una esfera de poder y la lanzó contra ella. Bulma vio el destello de luz, cerró los ojos y alzó los brazos instintivamente para protegerse. El impacto jamás alcanzó su cuerpo, tras escuchar el estruendo y no sentir dolor abrió los ojos y vio la figura de Gohan frente a ella protegiéndola.

\- Sabía que no eras tan tonta para venir sola -exclamó con una sonrisa mientras se lanzaba a atacar al recién llegado.

Bulma miró al cielo, pero apenas podía distinguir lo que sucedía, la velocidad de ambos era impresionante. El androide parecía demasiado confiado y atacaba a Gohan sin piedad, lucharon por un tiempo que le pareció eterno antes de que el adolescente perdiera su fase de super saiyayin y 17 lo noqueara con una esfera de poder y lo hiciera caer al suelo inconsciente.

\- ¡Gohan!, ¡Gohan!... ¡Respóndeme! -pidió ella sosteniendo la cabeza del pelinegro en sus rodillas.

17 se acercó y de un jalón la apartó con brusquedad del mitad saiyayin, para después sujetarla de los hombros con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?... ya viste que tu pequeño defensor no es lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme, y tú tampoco eres una amenaza sin tu dispositivo remoto.

\- Deja que él se vaya -exclamó tratando de hacer contacto visual con el androide, pero él evitó mirarla.

\- Voy a matarlo, pero eso será después de que termine contigo -respondió sin inmutarse- Porque esta vez tu suerte se terminó Bulma, he descubierto todo tu pequeño juego, y tengo que admitirlo, fuiste muy lista al engañarme para conseguir la información en el laboratorio de Gero, y también al mantenerme vigilado usando ese maldito zarcillo y todo porque destruirnos fue tu objetivo todo el tiempo, ¿o me equivoco?

\- No... y me alegra de que lo entendieras tú mismo, así no tengo que explicar nada -soltó ella tratando de no pensar en el dolor que experimentaba por el fuerte agarre al que la tenía sometida el androide.

\- Así es, ahora tengo todo muy claro. Fue tu padre quien te ayudo a construir ese dispositivo, se aliaron para eliminarnos -ella no pudo responder, su cerebro estaba detenido por el temor, por primera vez desde que lo conocía sentía que en verdad era capaz de matarla- Ya me imagino las noticias "El Dr. Briefs el gran científico de la Corporación Cápsula ayudado por su hija destruyen a los androides" -soltó burlonamente- Pero esa afirmación no es de mi agrado, y creo que tendré que visitar a tu padre para decirle lo que pienso al respecto, y cuando eso suceda no creo que quede mucho de él para contradecirme.

\- Mi padre no sabe nada al respecto, fui yo quien hizo todo el trabajo, yo cree el dispositivo y hasta monté un laboratorio en tus narices sin que te dieras cuenta -dijo ella reaccionando por fin al escuchar su última amenaza- Porque estabas tan ocupado considerándome un juguete que no notaste lo brillante que soy.

El androide reparó en el tono de presunción en su voz, mientras recordaba haberla visto nerviosa en más de una ocasión cuando él se acercaba demasiado a cierto espacio de la cabaña.

\- Es difícil darse cuenta que tras ese rostro y cuerpo puede haber un cerebro que funciona y que podía planear mi destrucción. Siempre creí que solo me estaba llevando a la cama a la hermosa heredera de un imperio científico, cuando en realidad estaba acostándome con mi verdugo -soltó él riéndose ante la ironía.

\- Cometiste el error de subestimarme y ya viste las consecuencias -respondió ella sintiendo como las manos de 17 abandonaban sus hombros para dirigirse a su cuello.

\- Hay algunas cosas que aún no tengo claras -dijo recorriendo su blanca piel con la misma delicadeza de tiempos pasados- ¿En qué momento decidiste que querías acabar conmigo?... ¿Fue antes o después de la primera vez que nos vimos?, ¿Cuándo te encontré en la Corporación?, ¿Cuándo estabas en la cabaña conmigo?... Dime cuando fue exactamente que surgió esa idea tan brillante...

Bulma se quedó en silencio, sabía que necesitaba ganar tiempo para que Gohan recuperara la consciencia, por lo que lo más lentamente que pudo le respondió.

\- Justo después de que volví a verte...

\- Bien, ahora quiero escucharte relatar cada paso que diste para hacerme caer en esa trampa. Dime lo que pasó por tu mente durante todo ese tiempo.

\- ¿Acaso necesitas encontrar valor para matarme? -le preguntó obteniendo como respuesta un firme apretón en su cuello.

\- Habla, quiero toda la verdad y si llego a percibir que mientes te rompo el cuello sin contemplaciones -amenazó y ella supo que no le mentía.

\- Empezaré por el principio... quise acabar con ustedes desde el día en que aparecieron y mataron a la gente de la capital de Sur... pero entonces no tenía claro cómo podía hacerlo...

\- Y yo que creí que solo lo hacías por el bien de la humanidad, y siempre fue algo personal. Ahora recuerdo que una vez dijiste que el padre de tu hijo estuvo ahí. ¿Fue por esa razón que hiciste todo esto?.

\- Al principio lo hice por él y por el resto de los guerreros que ustedes asesinaron -admitió por fin- Y después porque no quería que mi hijo al crecer tuviera que enfrentarse a ustedes...

\- Todo empieza a tener sentido -reconoció el pelinegro- Y aún recuerdo a los sujetos con los que peleamos, uno de ellos era un alienígena de color verde, pero no creo que fuera tu tipo ¿o si? -se mofó 17 y después continuó como si nada- De ese grupo solo pude asesinar a dos hombres, 18 siempre fue demasiado avariciosa y se encargó del resto.

\- ¿Cómo eran esos dos hombres? -preguntó ella, deseando saber por fin si él era responsable de la muerte de Vegeta.

\- No recuerdo bien sus caras, pero ambos vestían un traje de artes marciales color naranja, eran muy débiles por cierto.

\- ¿Estás diciéndome la verdad?...

\- Es la única cortesía que recibirás de mi antes de matarte -admitió el androide.

\- Entonces fue ella -exclamó aliviada, sabiendo que al menos si moría su venganza había sido completada- Me alegra haber estado presente en el momento en que explotó.

Ante la mención de su fallecida gemela, 17 aplicó un poco más de presión en su cuello.

\- Tal vez habrás quedado a mano con 18, pero conmigo aún tienes cuentas pendientes, así que dime lo que en verdad quiero saber, mi paciencia se está agotando.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo por aclarar su mente, y luego comenzó a decirle el resto de la verdad.

\- No me llevó mucho después de nuestro reencuentro comprender que podía usar tu interés por mí para mantenerme con vida, así que decidí utilizar ese tiempo a mi favor e investigar todo lo posible para detenerte, pero mis esfuerzos resultaron inútiles, pronto me di cuenta que el trabajo de Gero superaba mis conocimientos en el área y que descifrar su método me llevaría años... necesitaba una opción más rápida, así que el día que me confirmaste que su laboratorio estaba intacto, supe que esa era la oportunidad que estaba buscando y no dude en usarte para encontrarlo...

\- ¿Qué paso después?.

\- Es difícil hablar cuando no puedes respirar bien -se quejó, pero él no disminuyó su fuerza, la peliazul respiró cuanto le fue posible en un intento de ingresar aire a sus pulmones para poder continuar- Decidí entregarme a ti para que dejaras de desconfiar, y así poder acercarme a tus pertenencias y obtener la información que necesitaba con un chip localizador… pero el maldito aparato quedaba inservible por culpa del poder que expulsabas… luego me trajiste a vivir aquí y seguí intentándolo sin obtener resultados, estaba por rendirme hasta que...

\- Sigue hablando –ordenó sin mostrar un ápice de preocupación al ver los esfuerzos de la mujer por respirar.

\- Hasta que tuve en mis manos tu zarcillo… usando el material logré mejorar el chip y que no se destruyera… después todo fue simple, solo fue cuestión de esperar y después de un mes di con las coordenadas… cuando me marché esperé el momento oportuno para ir al laboratorio y tomé toda la información que había, la estudié y pude crear el dispositivo... esa es toda la verdad.

Él apretó un poco más su cuello, y por primera vez fijó su mirada en ella, había odio en sus ojos pero también algo de confusión. Bulma supo que 17 aún necesitaba más respuestas, o de lo contrario ya la habría matado.

\- ¿Qué más... quieres saber?... -preguntó ella con dificultad.

\- Recuerdo que me devolviste el zarcillo a finales de mayo -dijo él tras unos segundos que le parecieron eternos- Y dijiste que te llevó un mes obtener lo que querías... ¿Por qué no te marchaste enseguida?... ¿Por qué esperaste?...

La mirada en los ojos de 17 así como la pregunta que le hacía la tomaron por sorpresa. Su corazón comenzó a latir más aprisa a medida que la respuesta salía de sus labios.

\- Quería… salvarte -exclamó en voz apenas audible mientras rememoraba las emociones que él logró despertar en ella.

\- ¿Salvarme? -se burló- ¿De verdad piensas que voy a creer algo así, después de lo lejos que llegaste para destruirme?

\- Yo quería hacerlo... porque… me enamore de ti -su confesión hizo que el androide la empujara y cayera al suelo, ella permaneció unos segundos ahí y luego de recuperar un poco el aliento se volvió a mirarlo.

\- ¡Maldita! -gritó enfurecido al sentir sus ojos celestes sobre él, al tiempo que dirigía su mano derecha hacia la mujer- Pensé que dirías cualquier cosa para salvarte, pero fuiste demasiado lejos con esa mentira.

\- ¡Es la verdad! -exclamó sin importarle la esfera de energía frente a ella- Y me hubiera quedado a tu lado el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que sintieras lo mismo por mi...

Fue entonces que 17 lo advirtió, Bulma tenía esa mirada que tanto trató de descifrar, aquella que él creía escondía un secreto, uno que por fin acababa de serle revelado.

\- Pero tú me demostraste que no eres capaz de amar, solo sabes destruir todo lo que tocas -finalizó ella, y sus ojos cambiaron, el amor que antes fue tan claro, se sustituyó por un profundo dolor.

Los dos estaban tan inmersos en sus emociones, que ninguno advirtió cuando Gohan recuperó el conocimiento, y tampoco cuando este se colocó a pocos metros de 17, sosteniendo el segundo dispositivo que el Dr Briefs construyó como parte del plan que realizaron para destruir al androide tras sospechar de su trampa.

Entre lágrimas Bulma advirtió una figura tras ellos y luego miró a 17, él comprendió en sus ojos que ella se estaba despidiendo, así que rápidamente se dio la vuelta. El joven guerrero lo apuntó con el dispositivo mientras la peliazul que estaba cerca de él, presionaba un pequeño aparato que la envolvió en lo que parecía ser un campo de fuerza.

17 sonrió, después de todo si iba a cumplir su promesa. Esa sería la última vez que se encontrarían. Pero siendo honesto, no le importaba ya su destino después de lo que ella le había confesado.

Porque había descubierto desde hace mucho, que amaba a Bulma, quizá de una forma enferma y retorcida como todo lo que hacía, pero la amaba al fin y al cabo. Y ella también llego a amarlo antes de que él mismo se encargara de transformar ese sentimiento en odio.

No había un futuro para ellos. Él nunca dejaría de asesinar y ella no renunciaría a tratar de detenerlo.

La solución para tal dilema estaba ante sus ojos. Todas las piezas del rompecabezas se unieron y cobraron sentido. Solo existía una forma posible de alcanzar su más grande anhelo y permanecer en el corazón y la mente de la mujer por el resto de su existencia.

"Quiero que me recuerdes siempre Bulma. No me importa cómo" pensó, convencido de que el odio podía llegar a ser una emoción tan fuerte y duradera como el mismo amor.

Ya no le importaba si vivía en su memoria como un mal recuerdo. Su único fin era estar presente en los pensamientos de la mujer que amaba, así como ella estuvo presente en los suyos desde el día en que se encontraron.

Rápidamente 17 le dio la espalda a Gohan y se volvió hacia el campo de energía donde se encontraba Bulma, quien lo miro fijamente. Él parecía tan insensible como siempre, y a la vez sus ojos transmitían más emoción que cualquier otros que hubiera visto.

"Te amo Bulma", pensó antes de lanzar una esfera de energía hacia la peliazul, para después volverse desafiante hacia Gohan incitándolo con la mirada a apretar el botón, como esperaba su ataque a la mujer fue el detonante que hacía falta. 17 escuchó un click y después toda consciencia de su existencia se borró de su cerebro dándole paso a la nada.

Todo había terminado.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Notas de la autora:**

Este ha sido el capítulo más difícil de escribir, hubo emociones y sentimientos por todos lados, amor, renuncia, venganza, esperanza, resentimiento, dolor… y todo por fin llegó a su final.

No sé qué más decir... ojalá me compartan sus impresiones sobre este final, me gustaría saber que les pareció en general la historia y sus protagonistas. Ah y lo último, para atar los cabos que pudieron quedar sueltos haré un pequeño epílogo… nos leemos hasta entonces…

PD: La secuela de "Secreto" para quienes les interese ya está, se llama "Old Flame" y se encuentra en la categoría de Dragon Ball Super.


	13. Epílogo

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Dragon Ball pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, solo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer este fanfiction.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Noviembre, año 769**_

El revuelo por la desaparición de los androides y por conocer la identidad del salvador de la humanidad fue tal, que Gohan y el Dr. Briefs convencidos por sus familias decidieron aceptar su participación en el hecho. Gracias a eso, al adolescente le otorgaron apoyos económicos que le dieron la oportunidad de inscribirse en prestigiosas escuelas de investigación cumpliendo así su sueño y el de su madre.

El Dr. Briefs por su parte, se conformó con recibir los reconocimientos del gremio científico y de la sociedad sin aceptar gratificación alguna, afortunadamente su corporación comenzó a recuperarse una vez que la amenaza desapareció por lo que el dinero no le hacía falta. Además, se sentía incómodo al recibir todos los agradecimientos él solo, cuando su hija también había participado en la misión.

Sin embargo, ella había sido muy clara desde el principio, no quería que su nombre fuera mencionado, quería mantenerse fuera de la atención pública para cumplir con toda la tranquilidad posible el nuevo objetivo que se había planteado.

 _ **Diciembre, año 774**_

Sus ojos empezaron a moverse por la cantidad de luz que de pronto sentía sobre ellos. Sintió la necesidad de incorporarse, aunque al hacerlo percibió un débil mareo. Cuando por fin su visión dejo de ser borrosa distinguió al fondo de la habitación, un rostro que conocía muy bien y que le sonreía tímidamente. "¿Qué clase de alucinación es esta?, se preguntó pensando que jamás espero encontrar en el infierno a aquella mujer.

Aunque todo era posible, ella tampoco había sido la persona más buena en la tierra, y rio ante la idea de que solo en un lugar semejante, ellos podrían encontrarse de nuevo. Su risa cesó al aparecer un joven alto y de cabello negro al lado de la peliazul, los rasgos de este le parecieron familiares, pronto otra persona se unió a ellos, un anciano de cabello lila lo miró sin dejar de acariciar el gato que llevaba en la espalda, y entonces 17 comprendió que no estaba soñando.

\- Por favor déjennos solos -pidió la mujer a sus acompañantes al verlo completamente consciente.

Él joven de cabello puntiagudo le lanzó una clara mirada de advertencia antes de abandonar la habitación junto con el anciano. Una vez a solas, ella se acercó.

\- ¿Por qué estoy vivo? -preguntó recordando haber visto como el dispositivo se accionaba antes de que todo desapareciera.

\- Para mí también fue una sorpresa que no explotaras -aceptó la mujer recordando que había cerrado los ojos para no presenciar su fin, y como después de no escuchar ninguna detonación se volvió a mirar hacia donde se encontraba 17, solo para verlo tirado en el piso, completamente ileso pero sin rastro de movilidad- El dispositivo original que diseñé sintonizaba una frecuencia que activaba el explosivo que llevaban dentro, pero al parecer mi padre decidió modificarlo sin avisarme, así que el que usamos contigo solo te desactivo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en ese estado? -preguntó tras advertir que el cabello de la mujer era tan largo que ahora le llegaba por debajo de la cintura.

\- Cinco años.

Él guardó silencio y recorrió el lugar con la mirada percatándose de que se encontraba en una especie de laboratorio.

\- ¿Porque tanto?... ¿Qué me hicieron?

\- Te quitamos la bomba que llevabas en el interior -él la miró aliviado al escuchar esas palabras, pero ella aún temía su reacción cuando le dijera el resto- Y también modificamos tu diseño para devolverte en el mayor grado posible, tu estado humano original...

Al escucharla él se levantó y lanzó una esfera de energía a una de las paredes. Ante el estruendo el joven de cabello negro entró a la habitación.

\- Bulma...

\- Estoy bien no te preocupes -lo tranquilizó ella.

\- Me mentiste -reclamó 17 sin prestar atención al muchacho que lo miraba fijamente.

\- No lo hice -se apresuró a explicar- No hay forma de deshacer por completo el trabajo de Gero, pero si pudimos hacer ciertas modificaciones como te dije antes.

\- ¿De qué tipo?

\- Logramos reestructurar la fuente de tu poder. Todavía serás muy fuerte, pero ya no tendrás energía ilimitada.

\- Eso es muy conveniente ¿no crees? -dijo con intenciones claras de acercarse a la mujer, pero el recién llegado se interpuso entre ellos.

\- Ya no tienes el poder de antes -respondió el joven- Pero sigues teniendo habilidades como peleador, y si llegas a usarlas para dañar a alguien otra vez, créeme que no dudare en eliminarte.

\- Solo porque te has hecho más alto que yo no significa que puedas vencerme -se burló- Pero podemos salir de la duda cuanto antes, si eso quieres.

\- Gohan por favor -pidió ella sosteniéndolo del brazo al ver que este pensaba dirigirse a 17- Y tú no debes comportarte de esa forma, deberías de estar agradecido con él, ya que ayudo en la remoción del explosivo.

\- No tengo nada que agradecerle y tampoco a ti -exclamó sintiendo celos al ver lo protector que parecía el joven con Bulma- Nadie les pidió que me "arreglaran" ni tampoco que me quitaran mi poder. Todo lo hicieron para que me sintiera en deuda al despertar, y para que no siguiera siendo una amenaza para ustedes.

\- Velo de la forma que quieras -soltó Gohan tras escucharlo- Pero estás advertido, si vuelves a lastimar a las personas, en especial a Bulma, estás muerto -poco después de lo que dijo el mitad saiyayin abandonó de nuevo el cuarto a petición de la peliazul.

\- Vaya, parece que tu novio está marcando su territorio -bromeó esperando que ella lo corrigiera, pero eso no sucedió, lo cual lo irritó bastante.

\- Escúchame -exclamó ella tranquilamente- Tienes razón al decir que no queríamos que siguieras siendo una amenaza, pero no para nosotros, sino para ti mismo -él la miró sin comprender- La última ocasión en que en verdad hablamos, me contaste de tus sueños, de tu vida antes de encontrarte con Gero y pensé que esta era una buena oportunidad para que retomaras lo que dejaste pendiente...

\- Deje de querer eso hace mucho tiempo -protestó- Y lo hubieras sabido si en vez de decidir por tu cuenta me hubieses preguntado.

\- Entonces me disculpo -admitió la mujer- Mi única intención fue ayudarte.

\- No lo veo de esa forma, para ti han pasado cinco años, pero para mí han sido solo unos segundos, y hasta donde recuerdo tu único deseo era destruirme. Porque finalmente fue tu padre quien decidió salvarme, no tú -añadió con evidente rencor.

\- Es cierto, yo planeaba destruirte pero las razones para hacerlo...

\- Recuerdo perfectamente nuestra última conversación -exclamó él mirándola a los ojos- Y no pienso agradecerte que me ayudaras por lástima.

\- No espero que me agradezcas nada -explicó tratando de mantenerse serena- Solo quiero que tengas claro que ahora tienes una nueva oportunidad para hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, para ser libre y tomar tus decisiones. Y espero que sin importar el camino que tomes a partir de ahora seas feliz.

La sinceridad en su voz le recordó el amor que sentía. Que se había dejado matar por ella, para evitarle más sufrimiento, y le dolió darse cuenta que con sus palabras lo estaba dejando ir, no había hablado de un futuro juntos, ni de una oportunidad, simplemente lo estaba despidiendo para que hiciera su vida en otro lado, no con ella.

\- ¿Tanto tiempo dedicado a reconstruirme y eso es lo único que esperas de mí? -preguntó esperando estar equivocado en sus suposiciones, pero la mujer solo asintió. Pasaron varios minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Finalmente 17 se levantó de la mesa, y sonriendo amargamente mientras caminaba hacia la salida añadió - Entonces soy libre y puedo irme… Adiós Bulma.

Él abandonó la habitación sin volverse a mirarla, y por tanto no fue capaz de advertir las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos celestes al verlo partir.

\- Hija, ¿Qué sucedió?, vi salir a 17 de aquí -preguntó el Dr cuando la mujer entró a la sala de la Corporación- Pensé que le pedirías que se quedara.

\- No le dije nada -respondió limpiando su rostro- Él necesita tiempo para asimilar los cambios, y para descubrir que quiere hacer con su vida.

\- Debiste decirle que aún lo amas, ¿Y si no regresa nunca? -la cuestionó esta vez Bunny.

\- Quién diría que ustedes estarían más preocupados por eso que yo -respondió la mujer pensando en cómo habían cambiado las cosas con el tiempo, y agradecida en el fondo por la comprensión que todos mostraron cuando ella les habló de sus sentimientos por 17, así como por la cooperación de su padre y Gohan para modificarlo en los últimos años, sin olvidar por supuesto, el esfuerzo de sus padres por superar su resentimiento hacia él y aceptar que ella lo amaba.

\- Esa no es una respuesta -dijo su madre mientras se servía más té.

\- Si no regresa estará bien, mientras se mantenga alejado de los problemas y sea feliz, da igual donde este.

\- Espero que sea verdad. Aunque sigo creyendo que tenías que hablarle de todo ese trabajo que hiciste, de como por amor dedicaste cinco años enteros para que llegara este día. Estoy segura que de haberlo sabido se habría quedado -insistió la rubia.

\- Él siempre ha sido muy perspicaz mamá, y estoy segura que llegara a esas conclusiones por sí solo llegado el momento. O al menos eso es lo que quiero creer. Ya veremos que sucede.

Las siguientes semanas fueron iguales, ella se levantaba esperando verlo aparecer por el ventanal cada vez que percibía el menor sonido provenir de esa dirección, para luego desilusionarse al darse cuenta que solo había sido el aire o su imaginación. Cada día se preguntaba si no se había equivocado al sacar esas conclusiones que la llevaron a enfrascarse en una tarea que todos decían era imposible de conseguir... Porque una fracción de segundo antes de que Gohan activara el dispositivo, ella creyó advertir en la mirada del pelinegro el mismo amor que ella le profesaba, le había parecido también que al final él se había dejado matar.

Gohan mismo le dijo que esa esfera que lanzó hacia su escudo había sido demasiado pequeña, que de haber querido asesinarla habría tenido tiempo suficiente para expulsar un poder mayor y destruir el campo de protección, o incluso hubiera podido atacarlo a él para evitar que usara el dispositivo, pero en los últimos minutos del enfrentamiento el androide no demostró demasiada preocupación por salvar su vida.

Y ella creyó eso, se aferró a esa esperanza durante todos esos años en los que se dedicó a modificarlo, esperando que al despertar podrían tener una conversación honesta y que por fin sabría si estaba equivocada o no. Se imaginó que con las circunstancias adecuadas, ellos podrían iniciar de nuevo, pero todo el guión, todas las preguntas y el discurso que estuvo preparando en su mente todo ese tiempo se borraron al verlo, la situación salió de su control y él terminó marchándose sin que pudiera decirle lo único verdaderamente importante... que aún lo amaba.

 _ **Agosto, año 775.**_

El hombre descendió en el portón de la Corporación, habían pasado unos meses desde que salió de su letargo y después de ese tiempo de reflexión y de tratar de encontrarle un sentido a su vida, se dio cuenta de muchas cosas... estaba completamente solo, y ya no llevaba en su interior el dispositivo que el desquiciado Dr Gero le había colocado, ella lo había liberado de eso, Bulma sabía que esa bomba era un recordatorio constante de las alteraciones a las que fue sometido sin su consentimiento y del hecho de que era una máquina diseñada para matar.

Ahora por primera vez en años, se sentía libre y dueño de su vida. Y ya no le encontraba sentido a seguir llevando a cabo matanzas sin sentido, el resentimiento se había ido al saber que ahora era casi tan humano como antes, pero la principal revelación que tuvo al paso del tiempo fue que prefería permanecer desactivado antes de permanecer más tiempo lejos de la peliazul.

Con ese idea en mente, emprendió el vuelo para buscarla. Al llegar a la Corporación cruzó el amplio jardín hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la casa, y antes de apretar el intercomunicador se sintió nervioso, los recuerdos de la primera vez que estuvo en ese lugar lo invadieron, y la culpa lo golpeo tan fuerte, que por unos minutos se cuestionó, si debía seguir adelante, si alguien como él, con un pasado tan oscuro se merecía la oportunidad de una vida normal.

Finalmente después de debatir consigo mismo, se decidió y pulso el botón. Cohibido le preguntó a la cantarina y amable voz que lo atendió si podía ver a Bulma, se oyó un pequeño alboroto y luego un "aguarde un momento por favor" que lo puso más ansioso de lo que estaba. Pasaron varios minutos y la puerta no se abría por lo que sin poder esperar más alzó al vuelo en dirección al balcón de la mujer.

Ella estaba arreglándose el cabello apresuradamente cuando él entró. Sus miradas se cruzaron y el ambiente se volvió tenso por un instante. 17 se aproximó a Bulma, en sus ojos había arrepentimiento y amor... No hicieron falta demasiadas palabras ni discursos elaborados entre ellos, porque por primera vez ambos fueron sinceros, y aquella feroz honestidad trajo consigo la aceptación de lo único que realmente importaba. Ellos se amaban, más allá de los errores del pasado, de sus pecados y faltas, de sus mutuos intentos por destruir al otro. Y ese amor que había surgido inesperadamente era motivo suficiente para perdonarse y seguir adelante. Así que cuando unieron sus labios supieron que no querían volver a separarse jamás.

Después de un rato abandonaron la habitación y descendieron a la planta inferior. Los padres de la peliazul, miraron con una sonrisa a la pareja que entró a la sala tomados de las manos. 17 miró a sus futuros suegros visiblemente nervioso, nunca había estado, ni se imaginó en una situación semejante, aunque se sentía más aliviado después de que Bulma le dijera que ellos no le guardaban rencor y que con el paso de esos años lo habían perdonado por su pasado, no encontraba la manera de expresar lo que quería decirles. Antes de que alguno de los cuatro pudiera articular palabra, una voz infantil se les adelantó y rompió el silencio.

\- ¡Papi! -gritó la ojiazul emocionada al ver al visitante.

\- ¿Kaori?... has crecido demasiado -respondió al reconocer a su hija. Ella dio un si al tiempo que se abrazaba a sus piernas- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? -preguntó intrigado.

\- Siempre te veía dormir -dijo ella emocionada- Pero eres más guapo despierto -él rio por el comentario y alzó a la niña en brazos- Mamá me dijo que algún día te recuperarías y yo iba a verte siempre que podía al laboratorio esperando que lo hicieras.

17 se volvió a mirar a Bulma como agradeciéndole lo que había hecho. Ella le sonrió y luego se volvió a sus padres y a Trunks con la intención de explicarles la situación, pero el pelinegro se le adelantó. Los ojos de Bunny y de su esposo se abrieron desmesurados cuando tras disculparse y agradecerles su ayuda y el haber cuidado de su familia, les preguntó tanto a ellos como a los niños, si le permitirían integrarse a su familia indefinidamente.

\- ¿O sea que va a quedarse a vivir aquí? -preguntó Trunks un poco receloso.

\- Pues claro -le respondió Kaori emocionada- Así los dos tendremos un papá.

Ante la afirmación de su hermana, el niño miró al pelinegro. Hacía muchos años que sabía que el padre de Kaori estaba vivo, pero siempre había pensado que quizá no despertaría jamás, nunca se imaginó que un día lo haría y menos que cuando sucediera él pensaría en quedarse con ellos. De pronto Trunks se sintió nervioso, al darse cuenta que todos lo miraban como esperando su aprobación.

\- Mi padre murió hace mucho y a decir verdad... no me desagrada la idea de saber cómo es tener uno -explicó al fin.

\- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no decepcionarlos -prometió el ojiazul.

Como era costumbre en la Corporación, después de las buenas noticias había que celebrar por lo que Bunny y su esposo se marcharon de la sala para comenzar a planear la siguiente fiesta que darían, mientras los niños salieron a jugar al jardín dejando a 17 y Bulma solos.

\- ¿No fue tan difícil cierto? -le preguntó al ver cómo iba desapareciendo la adorable turbación de su rostro y este retomaba aquella seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

\- Siempre que te tenga a mi lado, creo que puedo acostumbrarme a lo que sea -respondió tomándola por la cintura para atraerla hacia su cuerpo.

\- Te amo 17 -dijo ella haciéndolo sonreír.

\- Te amo Bulma -exclamó reduciendo la distancia entre sus labios hasta que esta se hizo nula.

Cuando el beso finalizó, la pareja salió tomada de las manos, en dirección al jardín donde se encontraban los niños, ansiosos por comenzar con la nueva vida que les esperaba.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Notas de la autora:**

Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, la intención era que los androides terminaran siendo destruidos, pero mientras la iba escribiendo terminé por enamorarme de esta pareja tan inusual, así que modifiqué el epílogo original (de ahí la tardanza en subirlo) para darles una segunda oportunidad, pues terminé deseando que fueran felices, que después de tanto drama y de tanto daño mutuo prevaleciera en ambos la emoción humana más noble que existe... el amor.

Y bueno, **muchas gracias en verdad a todos** los que siguieron esta historia, ya fuese de manera anónima, dejando review o mensaje a mi correo. Espero que les haya gustado este epílogo, y que si quieren que en un futuro siga escribiendo más fics sobre esta pareja me lo hagan saber.

Pues les deseo lo mejor en este año que va iniciando, y les envío muchos saludos a todos.

 **Hasta pronto**.

Nota: Arreglé las fechas erróneas, gracias por la corrección Ana.


End file.
